Twisted
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: They had been friends at the Academy and later on, teammates. What once was the bond of friends and comrades had transformed into a twisted form of love. Really, Naruto didn't think it was his fault. Between falling in love with his best friend, being ostracized as a Jinchuuriki and discovering the ugly truth about the Hidden Leaf, anyone would have become a little twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** This is a YAOI story. That means there will be at least one male x male romance. Possibly more. This will also be an AU where the Uchiha Massacre never happened and Naruto will hopefully be much darker than usual. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Dedication** : This story is dedicated to Emirri and all those readers out there who requested a dark Naruto x Sasuke story.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

 _Twisted._ That's what had happened for his feelings for a certain Leaf Ninja who was currently walking towards the Uchiha District. They had become twisted.

"How did your training with Shisui go?" He wasn't alone for long though.

Sasuke almost never was. He was an Uchiha. Which was equal parts fascinating and frustrating. Fascinating because his family almost operated like their own village within the Leaf and frustrating because the object of his affections was almost never alone.

The newly minted police officer smiles at Itachi. "It went." He then shrugs at the question. "It was a bit annoying that Shisui felt it was necessary to remind me that I'm not getting any special treatment because our parents are the Head of the Clan though."

"Well it is an important lesson." Itachi smiles at Sasuke. "I know that it's always been your dream to be on the Force. Just it was mine to teach at the Academy." He pokes the younger man's forehead affectionately. "You'll move up in ranks eventually."

It was an Itachi thing. Naruto still didn't why the elder Uchiha Brother was so obsessed with Sasuke's forehead. Then again, he couldn't judge. He'd love to touch Sasuke all day, if he could. Just in a very different way than the Uchiha's brother did.

"I know." Sasuke stretches out lazily while throwing a casual glance over his shoulder. "We should head home. I think another boar has been eating our crops." Had the other ninja seen him? "I saw some tracks the other day."

Itachi nods in agreement as the two brothers walk off together. Once they were in the Uchiha District, Naruto knew that he couldn't really follow. Uchihas didn't have nearly 360 degree vision like the Byakugan, but there were a lot of them. So many in fact, that they might as well have been Hyugas themselves.

"I'll just have to wait till later to talk to him." Naruto sighs as he watches them leave.

He was on top of a roof. Trying to stay out of sight. The blonde was almost certain that Sasuke had known he was there though. They had been teammates for years and before that, they went to the Academy together. Sasuke should known his chakra signature like the back of his hand.

 _"Why is everyone afraid of you?" Sasuke walked over to him._

 _They were only about five or six. Naruto couldn't remember which, but he remembered him. Remembered Sasuke walking towards him and not trying to hit him with his fist._

 _The blonde looked up at him from his position on the swing. "I don't know." He had never known._

 _Everyone hated him for some reason. They were either terrified of him or disgusted by him. He didn't know why, but Naruto was always alone._

 _"You don't look scary to me." Sasuke shook his head as he idly pushed his swing. "Maybe, we can help each other though. You don't have to be alone and I don't have to deal with their giggling."_

 _Naruto blinked at that and then smiled. "Yeah." Why Sasuke didn't like having the girls in their class like him, Naruto hadn't understood at the time. It didn't matter. "That sounds cool." All that mattered was that he had made his first friend._

 _A fact which hadn't gone unnoticed by their classmates. The whispers started immediately, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. That or maybe, he just didn't care._

 _The two of them just spent the rest of the recess playing on the swings together. When the time came for lunch, the bastard stole his tomatoes. That was fine though. Naruto didn't really care about them too much anyway._

 _"Fine, you took my tomatoes, but I'm going to take your Ramen." He snatched it and Sasuke just shrugged._

 _"Go ahead." That was the first time someone gave him food voluntarily and it was also the reason why he grew to love Ramen. "They're just noodles. Tomatoes are better anyway." Sasuke might not have known it at the time, but those noodles became very symbolic for Naruto. They were a symbol of their friendship._

"To this day, I still don't understand his tomato fetish." Naruto shakes his head in amusement.

Oh well. He didn't have to understand why Sasuke liked them. Just that he did. So that's why he heads to one of the booths and buys a bag of them.

"Keep the change." Naruto hands the man money.

Where was he? Yeah. It had all started off innocent and had largely stayed that way until the fight with Haku. That's when the blonde first realized that something about his feelings for his friend were well _off_.

Naruto didn't have time to ponder this for very long because he was pulled away from the booth by a powerful hand. "Hey, Kid." Jiraiya was here. That was unexpected. "Long time no see."

Actually, having the Pervy Sage as a mentor probably had something to do with his own deviancy. It wasn't that being attracted to men made Naruto a deviant. It was more so the intensity of his obsession with Sasuke that made him, well not normal.

"Yeah." He grins at him. "Haven't seen you in a couple months. What brought you back to the Leaf?"

"Well it's a long story." Jirayia leads Naruto out of the Market District and away from Sasuke. "How about we talk about it over drinks in my hotel room?"

He knew. Naruto wasn't sure how or when the pervert had figured it out. Just that he had.

"Alright." There was no getting around it. "I guess it can't hurt for a bit, but I don't want these tomatoes to go bad." That would kinda ruin the whole point of getting them for Sasuke in the first place.

Jiraiya shakes his head and chuckles. "Don't worry." He smiles at the other ninja. "I won't allow your tomatoes to go bad." Naruto wasn't so sure about that as he and the Pervy Sage made their way back to his hotel room.

For whatever reason, Naruto was definitely not getting the impression that his Sensei approved of his obsession. He should have been happy though.

Jiraiya had always warned him that drinking, gambling, and women could be the downfall of even the most powerful ninjas. Naruto didn't really drink or gamble and he wasn't in love with a woman. So really, he didn't have to worry about any of those bringing him down.

In a twisted way, Naruto had become an excellent student…

* * *

It didn't take them long to deal with the boar. "Your archery has improved by leaps and bounds." Itachi chuckles as Sasuke's arrows bring the boar to the ground.

They were sitting on a rooftop by a field. "I learned from the best." The very same field that the animal had been enjoying an all you can eat buffet in.

Not that Sasuke blamed the beast for doing so. He probably would have done the same, if he was a boar. Still, it was too dangerous to have an animal like that wandering about. Not to mention, he was eating their food.

"You've always had far too much faith in me." Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he glances at Sasuke. "Though Naruto seems to have even more faith in you."

Itachi had noticed then. Why the younger brother was surprised, he didn't know. There was a reason why the other Uchiha had been made an ANBU Captain at 13 and was already an Academy instructor when he was barely in his twenties.

Sasuke dangles his feet over the rooftop and tries not to fidget under his brother's knowing gaze. "Probably because we were teammates." The two of them had grown up together. Both at the Academy and on Team Seven.

He knew that he wasn't lying about that much, but Sasuke recognized a lie by omission as well. It was more than that. Unspoken, but still there.

"You wouldn't be the first person to fall for your teammate." Itachi jumps off the building, once it was clear the boar was dead. "You'd hardly be the last either. The fact that he is a man doesn't make any difference to me and I doubt it would to mother or father."

Maybe. Sasuke still didn't really understand what the feelings were he had for Naruto. They were deeper than friendship, but were they really romantic or had he just misread the fond feelings of camaraderie for something that wasn't there?

Sasuke follows his brother onto the ground. "Maybe, but he's different than before." He hesitated to say it because that was his comrade, but it was true.

Naruto had left for three years to train with Jiraiya and when he came back, Sasuke scarcely recognized him. Oh sure, he got bigger. That was only to be expected because he'd gotten older. He'd certainly gotten stronger, but yeah that was due to training. It was something else that troubled Sasuke though.

Something that he could barley articulate and even when he figured it out, he dared not breathe it out loud. Itachi must have noticed though and that could only mean one thing. Sasuke hadn't imagined it.

"You mean the fact that he stalks you as if you're his prey?" Itachi quirks an eyebrow at him. "He's gotten much better at stealth while he was away, but Naruto isn't better than me. I know that he follows you."

Yeah. The blonde followed him. The only question really was why. If he just wanted to talk, train, or hangout, wouldn't it be easier just to say that? Apparently, not.

"Do you think he just doesn't want to talk to me in front of our family?" Sasuke tilts his head. "Maybe, he just feels uncomfortable."

It would be a rather intimidating task for anyone. Walking into the Uchiha District alone. Being outnumbered and an outsider to that extent would be enough to rattle most.

If that was the case, Sasuke could always meet Naruto somewhere else. Maybe, at the Ramen Shop. The other ninja did have a major obsession for noodles. It had been that way ever since the Academy, actually.

"I think that probably plays a part in it." Itachi slings his arm around Sasuke's shoulders as he guides him back to their house. "I don't think that's all of it though. I imagine his reputation is part of it."

That last part prompts Sasuke to roll his eyes. "They hate him and they're scared of him, but they damn sure don't mind using the power of the Nine Tails when it suits their purposes."

"Yes, Sasuke." Itachi chuckles in amusement. "It seems that you've already learned a very valuable lesson. People are often blind to their own hypocrisy." Damn right. "They'll see in time that Naruto is a true ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Just as our family is and always will be, a part of this village."

* * *

Jiraiya shakes his head as he leads the kid into his hotel room. "If you're hungry or thirsty, feel free to take whatever you like." It was probably a good idea to make the kid feel at home before they jumped into the hard stuff.

"Thanks, Pervy Sage." Naruto crosses his arms as he leans against the door. "We both know that isn't why you wanted to talk to me though." A sure sign that he was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

Was this really Minato's son? Sure, Naruto looked like him. That blonde hair and those blue eyes, but he was a completely different person. Shaped by his circumstances, no doubt.

"I'd be lying, if I said that I wasn't worried." He pours himself some tea. "I've seen the way that you look at him and it's healthy to have romantic feelings for others at your age." Jiraiya definitely needed to be sober for this conversation. "I do wonder about Kurama's influence on you though."

Naruto's eyebrow raises up so high that Jiraiya was kinda impressed. "I don't like Sasuke because Kurama told me to like him." Probably not. "If anything, Kurama is wary of the Uchihas. Apparently, Madara was a jerk to him or something."

That wasn't exactly what Jiraiya meant though. He'd have to elaborate. Clearly, he hadn't been doing a good job up until this point.

"What I mean is that it's natural for animals or demons to try to seek out a strong mate." Sasuke certainly qualified as that. "He's a prodigy." One who was often overshadowed when Shisui and Itachi were brought into the conversation, but Jiraiya figured that was more to do with age than anything else.

Naruto shakes his head. "I like that he's strong, but that's not the only reason why I want to…" There was a pause. "be with him." Likely because the blonde didn't want to go into detail about what he wanted to do with the other ninja. Jiraiya could fill in the blanks easily enough though.

"Good." Jiraiya takes another gulp of his tea before setting it down and giving Naruto a hard look. "Whatever your reasons are, there is a chance that Sasuke might not be interested." He might not have those sorts of feelings towards other men or perhaps, not towards Naruto specifically. "I want to know you're not going to whack a hornets' nest, if he says no."

The hornets' nest was clearly the Uchiha District in this case. Naruto was powerful. Almost disturbingly so, but that was one fight that wouldn't end well for anyone involved. This was especially the case, if the blonde decided to ask for some 'help' from the Nine Tails.

"I don't think that he'll say no." Naruto pours himself a glass of water in an effort to give him an excuse to think about his answers. "If he does, a no isn't necessarily forever. It might just take him awhile to you know, realize it's an option."

Jiraiya tries his best not to roll his eyes. "Naruto, I doubt Sasuke is that naïve." Odds were that the young Uchiha knew that it was possible for two people of the same gender to be together. "He knows it's an option."

"Good." Naruto smiles like a cat that thought it was closing in on a canary. "If that's the case, that will make this all much easier." Oh boy. This might not end well.

* * *

A couple hours later, Sasuke finishes eating with his family and decides to get some solo training in. Itachi had to prepare his lesson plan for the next day and Shisui was still off doing police work.

"Alright." Mikoto smiles at him. "Stay safe and don't overdo it."

That meant his favorite Uchiha training partners were gone. There was always the option of asking his parents to train with him though. Sadly, that would have mixed results. It always did.

His mother would train with him, if he asked. Unfortunately, she was more of a Genjutsu User and he preferred Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. So that made training with her a bit difficult.

Sasuke laughs as he embraces her lightly. "You always say that and every time, I'm fine." Mostly. Sometimes he came back half exhausted and pretty roughed up. That was just part of being a ninja though.

Now, where was he? Oh yeah. His father. Fugaku Uchiha was almost always busy. So asking the Uchiha Patriarch to train with him was a futile endeavor most of the time. Not that Sasuke blamed him. Running a Clan and a Police Force couldn't be easy.

"Of course, I always say that." Her eyes shimmer with undisguised mirth. "I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you."

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement as he looks through some mission reports. "The boy will be fine." Well that was probably the closest he got to giving compliments. "He's a Jonin now, Mikoto." Yeah. That was true.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "I know that, but it looks like your father and I will be commencing our own training while you're away." Sasuke shoots her a confused look as Mikoto throws a few shuriken at her husband. "Evasive training."

"What was that for?!" Fugaku almost falls out of his chair as he ducks, but manages to recover quickly.

His mother only laughs softly. "A ninja must always expect the unexpected." Right. Sasuke nods in agreement. His parents had the weirdest version of foreplay ever.

"I'm gonna go now. Have fun." Really, really weird, Sasuke decides as he flits off towards one of the private training grounds.

It was on the edge of the District. Far enough away that it wouldn't cause an issue, if someone decided to indulge in some really intensive training.

He had only started throwing a few punches at a training post when someone catches his hand. "Naruto?" A very familiar someone.

"Yeah." He grins at him. "Been awhile. So I thought that I'd stop by to see if you wanted a training partner."

Well. He could use one. Still, Sasuke wasn't really sure how the rest of his Clan would react to someone 'sneaking' around their private training grounds.

"Alright." He wasn't going to send Naruto away though. "Just go easy. Nothing flashy." Not that he was scared of flashy. "I told them that I was doing solo training, so if we make too much of a fuss, they'll know."

Why did Naruto remind Sasuke of a fox in the henhouse at the moment? "That's fine. We can just Taijutsu it." Oh well. It didn't matter.

He'd get stronger faster, when he was training with a partner anyway. Sasuke had missed Naruto. So this was a good way to reconnect with his old teammate. He'd just have to take his chances.

"Sounds good." Sasuke gets into position. "What's that you have in your hand?" Naruto was definitely carrying something.

His friend practically smirks. "Figures, that you'd sniff out the tomatoes fast." Tomatoes? Naruto had brought him tomatoes?

The blonde hands him the bag. Indeed. They were tomatoes. Big ones. Those must have just been picked or something.

"I know you probably ate, but you can always have these later." He smiles at him.

Sasuke smiles as he takes them. "I always have room for tomatoes and I always have time to kick your ass." A little thing like dinner and training ground restrictions wasn't going to get in

"Pft." Naruto was now beaming from ear to ear. "Dream on, Bastard. As if you could ever kick my ass."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Is that why you graduated dead last?" Naruto glares at him for that comment. "Because you can kick my ass?"

He knew that was a bit of a low blow. Still, it was far too much fun to goad the blonde. He couldn't resist.

"That was a long time ago, Bastard." Naruto charges at him. "You know that I was a late bloomer is all."

Fuck. Maybe, he shouldn't have taunted the other ninja so much. Naruto had gotten a lot faster. Sasuke barely manages to dodge and push the other man into a tree.

His back was towards him and Sasuke smirks. "You're faster, but I still don't think you're going to be beating me anytime soon."

That's when Naruto disappears with a poof. "Damn it." it had been a shadow clone.

Sasuke was about to rear around and prepare for the inevitable attack when the blonde slams him into the ground. "You know, I'm glad that you got into the Military Police Force." He didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Thanks, but flattery won't save you." Sasuke squirms underneath him. "I'll get out of this hold." Damn. When did Naruto get these biceps? Probably sometime on this journey with the Toad Sage, Sasuke decides. Those definitely had not been there before Naruto left to train with the Leaf's most famous pervert.

"It's not flattery." Naruto laughs as he licks the shell of his ear. "It's the truth. You look really hot in your police uniform." Wait. What?

He hadn't imagined that. Sasuke knew that he hadn't. He could still feel where the blonde licked his ear and he was going to say something to that comment, when Sasuke felt it. A chakra signature coming towards him.

"Enjoy the tomatoes." Naruto gets off him. "I kinda gotta go. Your cousin is coming and you know how your family is." Before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto Flickers off.

Which was rather ironic. The Body Flicker was the technique that his older cousin was most famous for using. Shisui of the Body Flicker. That's what they called him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He looks at him in concern. "I heard some loud noises coming from the training grounds and decided to investigate."

It was a miracle, but Sasuke manages to stand on his feet despite the fact his legs felt like jello. "Yeah." He forces himself to smile at his cousin. "I'm fine. I was just training on my own and tripped over a root."

It was a lame excuse, but it was the best that he could come up on short notice. It was also hard to think straight when your heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out of your chest. Naruto had licked his ear and said he looked hot in his uniform. Had that really just happened?

"Right." Sasuke wasn't sure if Shisui bought it, but it didn't seem like he was going to press. "Well try to be more careful." He smiles at him. "We wouldn't want to lose our most promising, newest recruit to a root."

True. That would be utterly humiliating. Though less humiliating than what Shisui would say, if he had stumbled on him and Naruto even a few seconds earlier. Thank goodness for the Body Flicker Technique.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. If you have anything you'd like to see in this story in particular, feel free to let me know. Nothing is really set in stone as far as this story goes yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I don't know if it's canon, but apparently Mikoto was a Jonin at some point. So I don't think her former occupation was too much of a stretch in this one. Happy reading.

Chapter 2

 _"You look really hot in your police uniform."_ It was now two days later and those words were still replaying in Sasuke's head on an endless loop. Over and over. There were actually times when the young Uchiha thought that he had merely imagined Naruto had said those things, but the tomatoes he had already finished said otherwise.

That had been real. Naruto had really come to the Uchiha Training Grounds and he had really said that. The blonde had hit on him and now, Sasuke had to figure out what to do about that fact.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Fugaku raises an eyebrow at the station. "You hardly touched your breakfast and you've been unusually quiet."

Damn. His father might not be the most touchy-feely person on the planet, but Fugaku Uchiha was still an exceptional ninja. That was why he was the Head of their Clan and the Leaf's Military Police Force. Which meant that if nothing else, he was constantly aware of his surroundings.

What the Hell was Sasuke supposed to even say to that? "I'm fine. I was just thinking." It wasn't a lie, but the raven haired ninja knew that it would also be far from a satisfactory answer.

"Well I do encourage you to think." He shakes his head. "Though I'd rather not send you off to training, if you're this distracted." What? "You're not at the Academy anymore. You're training with Leaf Police Officers." Well yeah. "They're all Chunin and above with most of them being Jonin, even a simple sparring match can be dangerous when your head is up in the clouds."

Alright. That stung his pride, but the other ninja was right about that. Sasuke couldn't afford to go off halfcocked when training with his fellow officers.

"I thought you told mother not to worry about me when I was training." Sasuke raises an eyebrow to him.

Naturally, he'd never admit any of that out loud. It stung his pride. It didn't crush it.

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "That's true, but there is a difference between training on your own and with others." Right. His father won this one on a technicality. "Besides, it's a mother's job to worry and it's a father's job to pretend not to be worried to help the mother worry less while secretly also worrying."

That sounded exhausting. "Oh." Sasuke blinks. Not sure what to say to that.

"You'll understand one day when you have children of your own." Fugaku sorts through some police reports. "Is whatever is bothering you, life threatening?"

This had to be the strangest father-son talk that Sasuke had ever seen. The man was actually treating like he was evaluating the risk on a mission or something.

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. Nothing life threatening." His love life might end up being painful, but not that kind of painful. "You never really told me, but how did you want mother get together?"

It was strange. Neither had ever really mentioned it. Not that Sasuke had ever asked. He wasn't even sure whether or not Itachi did.

"Oh that." Fugaku shakes his head again and seems tempted to chuckle. "It's not as if it was some great big secret. It was just mildly embarrassing." His father was embarrassed about something? Had pigs suddenly started flying?

Sasuke Uchiha had never seen the proud ninja embarrassed about anything and he had known the man his entire life. Granted, he wasn't quite twenty yet, but still. That was a long time.

"What happened?" If nothing else, this might prove entertaining while Sasuke figured out what on Earth he was going to do about his current situation.

For a moment, it looked as though Fugaku might laugh. "Well nothing too outrageous, I suppose. One could even call it a family tradition of sorts." Sasuke's eyebrow shoots even higher at hearing that.

A family tradition that he hadn't heard of? One that could make his father almost blush and laugh at the same time. Yeah. He was now as curious as one of their beloved Ninja Cats now.

"Well if it isn't that outrageous, you should just tell me." Sasuke nods sagely.

Fugaku pauses for a moment and nods. "As you know, I'm five years your mother's senior." Sasuke still didn't get what that had to do with anything.

It was a fairly significant age gap, but nothing that would raise too many eyebrows. Not at their age anyway.

"Alright?" Maybe, his father just needed some prodding.

Fugaku nods at that. "Well the gap was generally large enough that while I might have known her in passing, we weren't exactly peers. We didn't go to the Academy together and until she became a police officer, we'd never been placed on the same team so to speak or on any missions."

Right. His mother had been a Jonin. It was odd, but the woman had never really spoken much about what she did as a Jonin.

Why the thought of her being in the Military Police Force had never really occurred to Sasuke, he didn't know. Maybe, because she had been the woman who had patched up his scraped knees as a kid. It was hard to associate ferocity with her, unless she was 'training' with his father.

"So you got together because you were both on the Force?" That made sense.

If that was it though, why was his father almost blushing earlier? Surely, that wasn't enough of a reason for that. There had to be more to this story.

"Well, you're mother has always been a very determined woman." He shakes his head. "You'll never understand women, Sasuke. Don't even try." Uh huh. "She basically liked the way I looked in my police uniform and decided that was that." He pauses for a moment. "There are times when life really is that simple. To be fair, she also looked extremely nice in her uniform as well. Attraction is an important part of any marriage, but obviously not the most important part." Of course, Sasuke knew that his parents weren't that shallow. "The woman does know how to handle a kunai."

"I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT LAST PART, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Sasuke flails and of course, that's when Itachi and Shisui walk in.

Both of them must have overheard at least some of the conversation because Itachi walks over to him and pokes his forehead. "Foolish little brother." He was now openly laughing. "Father wasn't referring to that kind of kunai."

"Perhaps it is my adorable, little cousin who needs to get his mind out of the gutter." Shisui joins Itachi in a fit of laughter. "I suppose it's only to be expected though. He's all grown up now." One that even Fugaku couldn't participating in.

Wonderful. So his father, brother, and cousin all thought he was a pervert. That and there seemed to be something to this military police uniform fetish. Apparently, even hyperactive blondes weren't immune to it.

* * *

Naruto was waiting and waiting. Sooner or later, he was sure Sasuke would be coming out of the Uchiha District. After all, he'd have to do some training or make his police rounds.

"Kid, you know this probably qualifies as stalking." Jiraiya shakes his head at him.

That might be accurate, but it wouldn't stop Naruto. "I guess that makes two of us." He shrugs. It wasn't as if he hadn't been called worse. "What do you call following your student around without being asked to?"

Two could play that game. Besides, Naruto had stopped caring what the village thought of him a long time ago. The only opinions that mattered were his teammate's, Sasuke's, and by extension the Uchihas.

That last part was mostly because family was important to the raven haired ninja. If his family hated him, well Sasuke would probably try to give him the brush off on principle.

"Touché." Jiraiya shrugs at that. "You're aware that Itachi was already an ANBU Captain when he was thirteen." Of course, he was. Naruto knew everything about Sasuke. Which meant he knew a lot about Itachi.

Well as much as anyone could know about that guy. The blonde was damn sure that Itachi kept some secrets even from his parents. Maybe, even from Sasuke. Just to 'protect' him or something.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The sapphire eyed ninja knew about Itachi's shiny resume as much as the next ninja. "Itachi isn't Sasuke." Not that his favorite Uchiha wasn't a prodigy in his own right

The toad sage rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "That's true, but he is Sasuke's very protective older brother and if you keep following Sasuke around, Itachi is bound to notice."

Oh that. Naruto would be worried about that, if he didn't already know the truth. "I'd be willing to bet my life on the fact Itachi already knows and he hasn't said anything." Which meant either he didn't care or the elder Uchiha Brother was supportive of his feelings for Sasuke.

"He might be evaluating the threat level." The pervert shakes his head and sighs. "I know that you wouldn't hurt Sasuke, but you were away training for three years." Yeah. "Itachi doesn't necessarily know that and the Uchiha Clan hasn't survived this long without knowing when to be cautious. Don't get me wrong. Most of them have fiery tempers to match their chakra, but they aren't stupid."

That was true. That was a Clan that definitely got lucky when it came to IQ points. Speaking of that, Naruto was pretty sure that Kakashi had forced Sasuke to read Jiraiya's books at some point. That could come in handy.

Still, the blonde couldn't help, but roll his eyes at his mentor. "If Itachi really thought I was a threat, he would have already done something." That was just who the man was.

"You had better hope that's right." Jiraiya sighs and shakes his head. "Well good luck and just don't do anything stupid."

"You mean like become the world's biggest pervert's student?" Naruto laughs.

* * *

A few hours later, Itachi had finished visiting his family at the Police Station and even his shift at the Academy. So he was bored. Which meant that he really should check on Sasuke.

He didn't know what to make of Naruto's little hobby. While Sasuke didn't seem too concerned about it, that didn't mean that he wasn't. So with that in mind, he flits off to the Ramen Shop.

If Naruto was going to make his move, it would probably be there. Sasuke tolerated Ramen, but the blonde loved it. Be that as it may, it was a childhood hangout for the two of them and was bound to elicit feelings of comfort. Which was why Itachi figured there was sat least a 96.69% chance that's where he would find them.

He was soon proven right when he saw them. A familiar head of blonde hair and one the color of the night sky. His foolish little brother was on a date with the other ninja, whether he realized it or not.

"I had best make sure that he doesn't do anything foolish." Itachi shakes his head in disbelief as he strides towards the Ramen Shop.

He didn't get far though. "Good afternoon, Itachi Sensei." One of his students smiles at him.

Sadly, they were also greeting him far too enthusiastically for his foolish little brother not to have heard that. Sasuke immediately tilts his head back and locks eyes with Itachi.

No words were spoken, but the intent was clear. Sasuke might as well be rolling his eyes at Itachi. This was definitely a date and the elder Uchiha wasn't entirely certain how to feel about that.

"Good afternoon, Ryo." Itachi forces himself to smile at the child.

It wasn't that Itachi didn't enjoy being greeted by the occasional student as he walked down the street. It was just now was a very bad time to be interrupted. Damn it.

* * *

"Does he do that a lot?" Naruto looks at Sasuke curiously between bites of his Ramen. "Follow you around?"

Sasuke snorts at that. Well perhaps, bites wasn't the correct description. It was more like Naruto was inhaling those noodles. Was he even tasting his food? Sasuke wasn't sure.

Oh well. It didn't matter. What mattered was Naruto was happy.

"Sometimes." Sasuke smiles at the thought. "It used to be that I would follow him around, but now that he's an Academy Instructor…Itachi has more free time."

Naruto nods at that in understanding as he orders yet another bowl of Ramen. The man was like bottomless pit when it came to that stuff. Sasuke had no idea how he did it.

"Well that's kinda you know stalking in a way." He nods sagely.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Then I guess you and Itachi have something in common then besides behind Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village." He hadn't though that was actually possible.

Other than being strong Leaf Ninjas and loyal to their comrades, it was like night and day. He would have had a very hard time coming up with someone who was more different than Itachi than Naruto.

"I guess that's true." Naruto laughs. "He stalks you for very different reasons than I do though."

That was almost enough to make the Uchiha in question choke on his salad. "W-What?" Though it was the fact that Naruto placed his hand on his thigh under the table that definitely had him choking on his salad.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." Naruto grins at that.

Yeah. Sasuke had heard him. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it as he was trying his best not to choke on his lettuce.

He definitely hadn't imagined it then. Naruto really did like his uniform and the blonde seriously was trying to seduce him. This was a far cry from the accidental kisses they had shared at the Academy and while Genin.

"Y-Yeah." He nods dumbly, not sure what else to say about everything.

Naruto blinks at that. "I guess the Hyugas and Uchihas really are related, after all." He laughs and smiles just like how he used to at the Academy and on Team Seven. "You're blushing almost as much as Hinata."

Sasuke twitches at that last part. "I'm not blushing." Mercifully, he did manage to at least swallow the rest of his salad before giving his rebuttal. Otherwise, the last Uchiha would have been in a lot of trouble.

Forget about the root. Being killed by a freaking salad would be even more humiliating than that. Thank goodness that the Academy kid seemed to be keeping Itachi busy. Otherwise, Sasuke might very well have died of humiliation.

"Yes, you are." Naruto smiles at him. "Don't worry though. It's cute." Oh Sasuke was so going to _kill_ him for that!

* * *

On the other side of the village, Danzo shakes his head as he looks at the Council. "The Uchihas have essentially become a village within a village and I don't trust Naruto Uzumaki." Not anymore. "He can now wield the power of the Nine Tailed Fox at will."

The boy might not have attacked the Leaf yet, but that was mostly out of sheer dumb luck than anything else. Danzo had formed ROOT. He knew what went on beneath the surface of this village. What went on beneath the cheerful façade of Naruto's smile.

"What are you suggesting?" The female councilmember looks at him.

He wasn't entirely sure. Something had to be done though. Something to keep the Uchihas and Naruto under their control. This would be much easier, if Minato was still around or even the Third.

The elderly ninja sighs. Why did it always fall to him to be the one to state the obvious. "We either find a way to ensure their loyalty or we eliminate them." The former would be ideal, but difficult.

Naruto had trained with Jiraiya himself. He was now a formidable ninja in his own right. Nowhere near Danzo's equal in terms of skill, but the Nine Tail's power made that almost irrelevant.

"Well to do that one has to know what is precious to someone." The other man on the council takes a giant drag of his pipe. "With the Uchihas that's obvious. They're a Clan. Being a Clan has always been a double edged sword."

That was true. It gave you strength in terms of numbers, but it also made it easy to tell what you probably cared about. It made your love ones an easier target.

"Yes." Danzo ambles around the room, leaning on his cane as he paces. "Naruto is a bit more difficult though." It was all a show of course. He was fit as a fiddle.

There were times when it was advantageous to downplay your abilities. He never exposed his full hand to anyone. Not even the other members of the Council.

"We know that his former team is precious to him." The woman adds.

That was true. Hmm. He'd have to look into this matter more. "I shall have my sources look into this." He nods. They both knew what that meant.

ROOT. The Third Hokage had found it distasteful, but useful. The Council had always been more practical than Kages though.

They'd were on their Fifth Hokage and three of them had died young. The Council on the other hand, tended to be longer lasting. All of them were old and gray. Ninjas who had seen the Leaf in good times and in bad. That was the difference. They were a more permanent fixture in this village.

"Very well." They both nod in agreement.

He smiles at them. "Well with that being said, I believe that I shall take my leave." No further words were needed as Danzo hobbles off.

He would need to do some intelligence gathering first. The key to any successful mission was having all the required information that one needed. That was a lesson that so many of the younger ninjas had yet to learn. They were far too impulsive.

"Meow." A cat scurries past Danzo's feet.

Danzo glares at it. ""Damn feline." He swats at it with his leg and the creature hisses at him before running off. "Ahhh-Choo."

He had always been allergic to cats. Danzo didn't have a clue why dogs didn't bother him, but cats didn't. Oh well. As long as he wasn't allergic to Baku, the presence all other animals were firmly negotiable in his mind.

* * *

Naruto smiles as he watches Sasuke pretend that he hadn't been blushing. "You're such a Loser." Yeah. The Hyugas and Uchihas really were related, he thought once again.

'"Maybe, but I'm the Loser who makes you blush like an Academy Girl." The blonde's eyes were now dancing with open mirth.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "Whatever." He stretches before the two of them pay for their bill. "By the way, what did you ever do with Daisuke?"

Daisuke was the Ninja Cat that Sasuke had given Naruto. An early birthday present when he realized that the blonde was heading off to train with Jiraiya.

"Oh he's fine." Naruto smiles. "I still have him. He kinda goes where he wants though, if there isn't a mission." He shakes his head and smiles. "You know how cats are. They do what they want."

Sasuke nods at that and pauses. "Did you get him a headband?" It was a logical question. Most Ninja Animals had them.

"Nah." Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "He's a much better spy when people don't know that's what he's doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to incorporate a few requests into this chapter. Happy reading.

Naruto talking to Kyuubi in _**bold italics**_.

Kyuubi talking to Naruto in **bold font.**

 **Chapter Notation:** I've decided in this AU that the Sannin are still in the Leaf Village. Oh and please feel free to weigh in on Danzo's eventual fate. Would you prefer a battle or a more unconventional end? **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 3

The next day, Naruto was furious. He couldn't believe this and yet, he could. This village had always had two sides to it. It's public face and its true face.

"You're telling me that the Council is plotting against us AND the Uchihas?" Naruto clenches his fist so hard, his fingernails dig into the skin slightly. "I can almost understand them scheming against me because of Kurama, but what do they have against Sasuke's family?" Maybe, slightly was being too generous though. He had actually drawn a drop of blood there.

The Ninja Villages were hypocrites when it came to Jinchuuriki. They needed them for their power, but most Jinchuurikis were ostracized.

When he was a kid, Naruto would get upset about being the village's pariah. He'd sometimes find himself wiping away tears from his eyes, but not anymore. Now, he just got angry.

Daisuke nods and cleans his paw. "I'm afraid so." He was a Ninja Cat, after all. "They're still in the preliminary stages of planning, but the seeds are there."

The seeds of their destruction, Naruto observes. Thank goodness for sneaky Ninja Cats. Without Daisuke, the blonde likely never would have known what the Council was planning until it was too late.

 _ **"Kurama, what do you think?"**_ Maybe, the fox would know what to do.

Naruto was no longer the same naïve kid that he had been when he left the Leaf. The Pervy Sage had taught him more about life than just how to read an erotic novel or to throw a Rasengan.

He hadn't been the best student about politics in the beginning and it was still his least favorite aspect of being a ninja, but Naruto had learned. He had learned enough to realize that Danzo and the Council were dangerous, even if most of them could barely throw a kunai anymore.

 **"Kill them before they can kill you."** The Nine Tailed Fox certainly didn't have an issue answering that question.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it though, he might need some help with this one. Most of the Council was feeble with old age, but that wasn't the case with Danzo.

The easiest way to take him out would be having Kyuubi help him. _**"If it comes down to it, will you help me take out Danzo?"**_ Ideally, he'd be able to do it while the fossil was still sleeping, but Naruto knew that he couldn't count on that.

 **"Of course."** Kurama pauses for a moment. **"If you die, I die."** Self-preservation could be a beautiful thing sometimes.

Daisuke looks up at Naruto, apparently done with his self-grooming. He really was like his name sake. The blonde had yet to see a single piece of fur out of place on that cat or a single hair out of place on Sasuke's head.

The Ninja Cat seemed to put a lot of effort into his grooming though. With Sasuke, the blonde was sure it was natural. Though he had noticed that Sasuke had lost that slight blue hue, he'd had as a Genin.

"Do you want me to scratch his eyes out?" Daisuke looks up at him helpfully. "Because I think he might only have one eye, but I'll scratch whatever is left of the one he covers up."

Naruto laughs and pets Daisuke. "Who says, that cats can't be loyal?" He smiles at the black feline and continues petting him for a few minutes. "I'll think about it. It is tempting to have you turn his kunai into a scratching post, but I don't think you really want to do that. There's no telling where it's been."

The cat looks like he was going to be sick for a moment. Not that Naruto could blame him. He really should go back to thinking about Sasuke's hair instead of Danzo. The former was a lot more appealing of a topic than the latter.

"You're right." Daisuke scoffs. "I really don't want to go anywhere near that thing." With that being said, the Ninja Cat prowls off.

Naruto hadn't been kidding about Daisuke going where he wanted. It was a cat thing.

 **"I highly approve of killing Danzo, but we need to wait for the right time to strike."** Kurama was right about that much. **"He's too high profile for his death to be traced back to us."**

Yeah. That was true. Danzo might not be Mr. Popularity, but he was highly respected for his skills. Pervy Sage had made it a point to mention that to Naruto more than once.

Hmm. Speaking of Jiraiya, maybe the old man would know how to deal with Danzo. No. Wait. Naruto couldn't ask him that. Jiraiya would eventually figure out what he was planning and that just wouldn't do at all.

 _ **"Kurama, you're good at giving me extra chakra, but can you mask mine?"**_ The blonde wasn't sure that the Nine Tails could do that, but Naruto didn't want to take any chances.

Stealth had never been his greatest of natural strengths. Sure, Naruto could be stealthy. Mostly, he had honed his stealth skills on pranks. That didn't mean that it was something he enjoyed though.

Naruto preferred the direct approach. He liked to bust in and save the day. Well more accurately, save his team. He'd outgrown his need for validation by this village during his travels with Pervy Sage.

 **"Yes, but there is no room for error."** The Nine Tails was right about that. **"You might not get another chance. Alert prey are much harder to ambush than those who aren't."**

Naruto nods grimly at that. Once the old geezer knew that someone was gunning for him, Danzo would do what Danzo did best. He'd try to save his own ass. Something that he must have been really good at or else it wouldn't have been such an old and wrinkly ass.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He really needed to concentrate on something other than Danzo. "Alright. Think about Sasuke in his police uniform." Yeah. That would do the trick, he thinks to himself as he goes to find his favorite Uchiha.

* * *

"Ahh-Choo!" Sasuke sneezes on the other side of the village.

That was strange. He didn't have any allergies and the Uchiha in question certainly didn't feel sick. Maybe, he really was allergic to Orochimaru.

The Sannin laughs and smiles at the other man a little too slyly for his liking. "You know, they say when you sneeze someone is thinking about you." Orochimaru had always creeped Sasuke out though.

"That's just a foolish superstition." Sasuke shakes his head as he looks around Orochimaru's lab. "I'm doing a thorough search today. So if you try to hide something from me, I will find it."

The Byakugan's ability to see through solid objects would have been useful today. Sadly, that wasn't something the Sharingan could do. Sasuke was confident that he'd find out if Orochimaru was hiding anything though.

"You may search me as _thoroughly_ as you like." Orochimaru smiles at him.

It was times like these that Sasuke wondered if it would be unprofessional to Chidori Orochimaru for coming onto him while he was technically on duty. His father would understand, right? They could overlook one 'accidental' Chidori.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the other man. "Just your lab." The Sannin had a history of pushing the boundaries of what was considered acceptable behavior for a medic, even by ninja standards.

He wasn't naïve. Some experimentation was needed when it came to medicine. Cures, poisons, and things of that nature had to be tested at _some_ point. Orochimaru always took it too far though. Toying with people in ways that made Sasuke's blood boil sometimes.

"All work and no play can make even an Uchiha a dull boy." Orochimaru laughs. "You're only young once, Sasuke. Well for now anyway." Make that two accidental Chidoris. "I'm working on some new Jutsus that should mirror Tsunade's. Can you believe that she won't tell me what her secret is?"

Right. Tsunade. The woman who could suffocate someone with her cleavage. She was also the woman who had to be in her fifties and yet, still looked thirty at most.

There were good genes like his mother had and then there were Jutsus used to hide your true age. The busty blonde definitely fell in the latter camp. Not that Sasuke could entirely blame her for the Youth Jutsu or whatever she called it. If you were able to do it, why not? It was the flotation devices that threw him off.

"I'm not here to play the part of your therapist." No one could pay Sasuke enough money to do that. "I'm here to make sure that you aren't violating the law." He shakes his head and begins inspecting the place.

The idiot was lucky he hadn't brought a Ninja Cat with him. Sasuke could probably get away with saying the cat was triggered by the various chemical scents that clung to Orochimaru from all the experiments he did.

Maybe. Well actually, that'd be a hard sell. Ninja Cats and Ninja Dogs were professionals. Still, a guy could dream.

"See anything to your liking?" Orochimaru smiles at him, after Sasuke completes his search.

At this point, the young Uchiha was just about at his wits' end. "There's nothing that I like, but it actually looks like everything is on the up and up." Sasuke couldn't see any actual violations.

Of course, there were a few things that made his skin crawl. That was normal when dealing with a ninja medical lab though.

"Of course, it is." Kabuto smirks at him as he walks through the door. "Lord Orochimaru would never knowingly violate the agreement that he has with this village."

Keyword knowingly. Orochimaru would skirt the rules, if he thought he could get away with it and they all knew it. There simply wasn't any getting around that fact.

"Right." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'll be leaving now. I have a report to file." Like Hell was he going to stick around here, Sasuke thinks to himself as he quickly leaves the lab.

He was glad to protect the village by being on the Force, but he really could have done without having to deal with mad scientists. Why did he always get stuck with dealing with Orochimaru?

"I know that look." Shisui laughs as he walks over to Sasuke. "So how did the inspection go?" His cousin must have been making his rounds around the village and decided to check on him.

Sasuke sighs and crosses his arms. "About as well as an inspection with Orochimaru ever goes." He didn't want to come across as a sulking child, but honestly it was annoying. "Why did I have to check on the Sannin?"

He should be training or making regular rounds. Someone with more medical experience would have been better suited for a job like this.

"Because he likes you and you're the new guy." Shisui laughs and pats him on the back. "No one wants to do it. Consider it a right of passage and let's not tell Itachi that you had to check on Orochimaru."

Yeah. Sasuke wasn't that stupid. His brother would probably kill Orochimaru just for daring to breathe the same air as him and while it was tempting to let Itachi do it, the Sannin was still too useful to kill off just yet.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods. "Let's definitely not do that." He smiles at his cousin, deciding the worst part of his day was probably over. "So did you finish your rounds for the day?"

Shisui grins from ear to ear. "Yep. I stopped by the Candy Shop on my way here. Do you prefer banana or grape flavored?" The man always did have a sweet tooth, Sauske supposed.

Luckily, the Uchiha Candy Shop's candy wasn't anywhere near as drenched in sugar and other sweet stuff. At least not this particular brand. He'd always hated sweets, but not these suckers.

"Banana." He nods at him and takes the sucker.

Shisui snickers as he pops the grape one in his mouth. "It figures, that you'd choose that one." Sasuke twitches. "I mean you've never really looked at a girl and Itachi told me about your date with Naruto."

Sasuke twitches. There were times when his Clan Members really did ask for it. "It was not a date." Not officially, anyway.

* * *

Sai blinks as he watches the two Uchihas enjoy candy in the middle of the street. When Danzo had assigned him to watch the Uchiha Clan he had frankly expecting something a lot more sinister than this.

Still, he had a mission to do. He was a member of ROOT and that meant something. It meant that he'd finish his job no matter what.

"I still have to give Lord Danzo a thorough report." The more thorough, the better. "The best way to get more thorough information though is to thoroughly insulate myself into their lives by befriending them."

Sai smiles, rather pleased at his clever idea as he strides forward. He just had to find a way to signal his friendly intentions. Smiling seemed like a good idea to him.

"Hello." So that's exactly what Sai does as he makes his way over to the Uchihas.

Sasuke tilts his head at him. Ah good. That meant that he had been heard and was being acknowledged. Now, Sai just had to gain their trust.

Shisui and Sasuke would be good targets because hey were roughly about the same age as him. They were peers. Not only that, but Sasuke was the son of the Clan Heads. Which could only mean good things for the artist as far as intelligence gathering went.

"Can we help you with something?" Shisui smiles back at him.

He hid it well, but Sai could tell that he was nervous. Well that was only natural when one was meeting someone for the first time. He had read that in a book somewhere.

Sai smiles. "I would just like to become friends. You both have remarkably well preserved physiques and I'm sure the size of your d-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Sai felt killer intent coming his way.

"Ignore him." Naruto was now walking towards them. "He's the newest member of Team Seven. Sai means well, but the stuff he says is crazy."

Sai frowns at that. The blonde was ruining his plan. "I was just complimenting them on what I was sure was the superb condition of their kunais, Dickless."

He hears some snickering at that. It was hard for Sai to tell who was laughing. Sasuke, Shisui, or perhaps both. Oh well. It didn't matter. Laughter was an easy way to forge friendship.

"He also gives out really dumb nicknames." Naruto glares at him. "Don't listen to anything he says, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "Naruto, I know it's a nickname. You don't have to get so defensive about it." He shakes his head and gives Sai an amused look. "He was my teammate before I got put on the Police Force so I know that the Loser's…equipment is there."

"If you say so." Sai smiles at him serenely as Naruto drags Sasuke off.

That could have gone better, Sai muses. Well, at least he had introduced himself. That was a start.

He turns his attention towards Shisui. "Would you like to train with me sometime?" Maybe, he'd have better luck with the older Uchiha.

"I'm not into that kind of training." He shakes his head quickly. "I'm the kind of ninja that prefers women, no offense."

Sai frowns at that in confusion. "Well I would think male and female training partners are equally valid." Honestly, that was a very sexist notion of him. Perhaps, it would be better to befriend Sasuke instead.

That was of course, assuming that Sai could separate him from Naruto. Which looked like it was going to be very difficult to say the least. Dickless was apparently in love.

* * *

It was amusing to watch the brat drag his Mate off from the rival male. Most of the time, Kurama hated humans. That wasn't the case with his host though and surprisingly enough, it wasn't the case with Sasuke either.

"Naruto, let go of me." Sasuke half snarls at the other man.

The young Uchiha could be rather amusing. Hopefully, he wouldn't grow his hair out like Madara. Kyuubi still despised that man.

The blonde reluctantly lets go of his chosen Mate. "I guess I might have overdone it there a bit, but Sai was being such a pervert that I kinda had to." Right. Like Naruto wasn't just as much of a pervert as humans called it as the one he called Sai.

"Naruto, I think I can handle someone throwing a few dirty jokes at me." He rolls his eyes. "The one who really needs a Chidori or a Rasengan to the gut is Orochimaru. Sai is just weird." He shrugs at that. "Harmless. I'm shocked you and Sakura haven't killed him by now yet. That guy is really my replacement?"

Kurama couldn't disagree with that. The Sannin did need taken down a peg or two, but that was really irrelevant to the current discussion.

His host actually shakes Sasuke. "Sai is NOT you're replacement." So fast that the Nine Tails Fox was really starting to wonder just how easy it was to make someone like Sasuke dizzy. "We just needed another person for a four man squad and as for the rest of that, I'm more than willing to kick Orochimaru's ass for you anytime you want."

The Uchiha manages to wiggle out of Naruto's hold and sucker punches the blonde for his efforts. "I'm glad to hear it, but I don't need you to protect me." Naruto grunts in pain as he nurses his now badly bruising cheek. "I'm a police officer and a Jonin at that. I can take care of myself."

That was a fair point. While his host still had a few childish impulses now and then, Kurama had to admit that he had chosen well. Gender mattered little to someone like Kurama. The fact that Sasuke was a Reynard and not a vixen was almost meaningless to him.

He wasn't sure that his host wanted to breed and if he did, well the Sannin would take care of that. Kurama was certain that Orochimaru would figure out a way to make such a thing possible. For two men or women to have children together. Though there was always surrogacy, he supposed.

"Well yeah, I know that." The blue eyed ninja was trying his best to crawl out of the hole he had dug for him. "It's just you don't have to."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I know that, but I can seriously handle someone like Sai." That might not have been the best way phrase that, Kurama muses. "So you can drop the jealous boyfriend act."

This should prove delightfully entertaining. Kurama's only regret at this point was that he didn't have popcorn. It would go rather well with this show.

"You think I'm jealous of Sai?" Naruto gapes at Sasuke.

The raven haired ninja apparently didn't realize that he was now on thin ice. "I don't think you're jealous of him." One should never provoke their partner in such a fashion. "I know you are and honestly, it'd probably be cute if you didn't nearly yank my arm out of its socket while dragging me away from him."

Three. Two. One. That was all it took before Sasuke found himself pinned to a tree. His back was towards Naruto though.

Hmm. It seemed that the blonde was trying to assert some sort dominance. Oh yes, Kurama definitely could use some popcorn right about now.

"I don't have a reason to be jealous of him." Naruto was practically growling now. "He's not the one that was with you throughout the Academy, who slept next to you on Genin Missions, fought with you during the Chunin Exams, knows all your likes and dislikes, and he's not the one who makes you blush."

He was going to do it. Kurama just knew it. Yep, he was soon proven right as Naruto tugs the police jacket down a bit to reveal Sasuke's neck.

"He's also not the one that knows this is your spot." Naruto presses a quick kiss to the sensitive skin before lightly biting down on the Uchiha's collarbone, making him moan. "I mean, there has to be a reason why you covered it so much as a Genin."

Three. Two. One. As expected, the Uchiha wasn't going to submit that easily. Before Naruto knew what was happening, Sasuke radiates the Chidori Current along his body. It was enough to shock the blonde off of him.

"I guess you really weren't acting like a jealous boyfriend." Sasuke narrows his eyes at the other ninja. "You ARE jealous, but if you really know me that well you should know better than that. I will kick your ass, if you ever pin me like that again."

He had a fair point there. Most ninjas knew that getting pinned like that usually ended up with them dying. Which was really part of the eroticism of the act in Kurama's mind. Either trusting your Mate or being trusted by your Mate enough for one of you to put yourself in such a vulnerable position.

"Alright." Naruto laughs. "I guess I kinda deserved that one."

Sasuke nods. "Yes, you did." Well this was going better than the Nine Tails had expected. "Oh and I swear that if you tell anyone about my neck, I will fucking Chidori you below the waist."

He was such a vicious Reynard sometimes. Both he and his host wince at that threat. In their defense, it was a threat that any male would respond to.

"Alright. Alright." Naruto winces again. "You really can be such a sadistic bastard sometimes. You're lucky that you're cute enough to get away with it."

Sasuke pauses for a minute. The human was highly intelligent. It was likely that he was weighing the pros and cons of everything, all at once. It didn't take him long to reach a conclusion.

"I was about to say something similar to you." Sasuke shakes his head. "Like I said, you're lucky that it's kinda cute how jealous you get. Seriously though, I'm not going to let you attack every guy that talks to me."

Naruto crosses his arms and tries his best not to sulk. "He was talking about your kunai and totally hitting on you. It's not like I was going to kill him just for talking you and you sure that you don't want me to handle Orochimaru?"

For a moment, Kurama thought Sasuke might actually consent to that. That the Reynard would let his Mate do what Mates were supposed to do. Protect each other, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Don't tempt me." Sasuke smiles at him. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. This can be our first official date."

Naruto immediately perks up at that. "You mean it?" It was truly amazing how quickly the words eat and date could perk the blonde up. His host was truly a simple, yet amusing creature sometimes.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods as he gestures for the blonde to follow him. "I mean it. We can try it and see what happens." He smirks at the blonde. "Besides, I know you. You never give up. So I might as well save myself a big headache and at least give you a chance."

Naruto beams at Sasuke and immediately darts over to him. "Great! You won't regret it, believe it. I've been reading up about this sort of thing for awhile." The fact that his host had actually read up on the topic was a mark of his sincerity. After all, Naruto preferred to do things. Not to read about them.

Sasuke blinks and stares at Naruto. "You've been hanging out with Jiraiya way too much." He sighs as they walk off together. "I'm not sure that I even want to know what you've been reading. Anyway, let's go eat." To which Naruto smiles as the two potential Mates wander off together in search of food.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I did intend to update this one sooner, but my schedule got kinda crazy last week. Anyway, the majority of people voted for an unconventional end for Danzo. So I'll have to see what I can come up with. Oh and by the way, a Reynard is a term for a male fox or foxes in general. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto talking to Kyuubi in _**bold italics.**_

Kyuubi talking to Naruto in **bold font.**

Chapter 4

 _Sasuke was shocked._ Naruto was taking him on a date and the blonde wasn't taking him to the Ramen Shop. He was probably gaping like a fish at the moment, but who could blame him? This was certainly a first.

"I figured you'd want Ramen." The sapphire eyed ninja had been obsessed with it for as long as he could remember.

Naruto grins at him. "Oh don't get me wrong, I love Ramen and everything." It was nothing short of a miracle, but Sasuke manages not to roll his eyes at that 'confession.' "It's not really a date food though. Besides, have amazing barbeque here and Choji is always raving about their salads."

That was news to Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't aware that Choji ate salads. Then again, he was something of an expert on food. So maybe, Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised.

"Right." The raven haired ninja smiles. "Well if Choji vouches for it, it must be good." He follows Naruto into the restaurant.

It was the strangest feeling. They were on a date and yet, no one was looking at them like they were on one. On second thought, why should they? Sasuke had eaten with Naruto before. They were former teammates. People probably expected them to eat together.

Naruto laughs at that and smiles. "Yeah." He quickly pulls Sasuke's chair out for him and sits down. "So this way, you can have your rabbit food and some real food at the same time."

"That's rich coming from you." Sasuke snorts. Naruto wasn't in any position to lecture others on their dietary habits. "You basically live on those damn noodles."

He wasn't exaggerating either. Like Sasuke had said before, the blonde had gorged himself on Ramen since his Academy days. The Uchiha just didn't get it.

The sapphire eyed ninja smiles. "Well there's a reason why Ramen is my favorite good." Yeah. Sauske had wondered about that.

"Because it's cheap?" It was probably the cheapest food out there.

The though of what Naruto must have gone through as a kid was enough to make him wince. He basically been on his own since he could walk, talk, and feed himself.

Actually, now that Sasuke thought about it, he didn't really know where Naruto got the money to feed himself in the first place as a child. He obviously didn't have any job. Maybe, the Leaf had some sort of system set up for orphans that Sasuke didn't know about. He'd have to look into that later.

Naruto laughs at that. The idiot had always had such an honest laugh. "Well I can't lie, that's definitely a plus." He couldn't fake it, even if he tried. "The real reason though is because of you."

Sasuke tilts his head at that. He had no idea what he had to do with Ramen. Then again, this was Naruto. Who the Hell knew what went on in the blonde's brain half the time.

"Okay, I'll bite." Sasuke shrugs. "Why is Ramen your favorite food because of me?"

He probably should know this answer, but he didn't. "You gave to me." Naruto grins at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That was the first time anyone ever gave me anything because they wanted to. The first time someone was actually nice to me that I could remember."

That was both the sweetest and saddest thing that Sasuke had ever heard. "That's more intense than I expected." He suddenly felt rather tongue-tied.

For the life of him, Sasuke couldn't figure out what to say to that. Maybe, he didn't have to though. His father was always saying how actions spoke louder than words.

Perhaps, that held true in this case, Sasuke thinks to himself with a smile as he pulls Naruto closer to him by his collar and kisses him. It wasn't a passionate liplock, but it wasn't entirely chaste either.

"Do you see that?" As evidenced by the fact, people were now very much staring at him and Naruto. "Fugaku's boy is kissing the Jinchuuriki!"

Oh boy. The entire village would probably know that he had kissed Naruto on purpose by nightfall. Which would be annoying because now, Sasuke would have to buy new earplugs.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke smiles at him. "You were just being stupidly cute and I'll get us some earplugs later. They're never going to shut up about this."

Naruto looks at him almost in a daze. "Only you could call someone stupid and cute at the same time." Eh. That was probably true. "Do you like have some sort of insult quota, Bastard?"

Hmm. No. He didn't, but that wasn't a bad idea. One had to stay in shape when it came to their insults and practice did make perfect.

"Maybe." Sasuke smiles at him.

It was probably best to leave it at that. That's what Itachi was always saying. Less was more.

* * *

Shisui claimed that Itachi just liked screwing with people's heads though. He might be right, but Sasuke certainly couldn't argue with the results. Maybe, the same logic could be applied to dating. It was an interesting theory and one that he intended to explore more fully later on.

"Ahhh-Choo." Danzo sneezes again.

Sai looks at the other man in concern. "Are you alright?" The artist had finally left Shisui behind after a rather interesting conversation about sexual orientation.

To say the least, it was fascinating. Never before had Sai known that there were more options available than just men being attracted to women and vice versa. Apparently, women could like women and men could like men. Oh and there were also some who liked both and a few people were asexual. According to Shisui, asexual people weren't attracted to anyone in that way.

"Yes, I'm fine." Danzo shakes his head in disgust. "There's probably just some ally cat nearby."

Ah right. The leader of ROOT was allergic to cats. A fact which would have amused Sai, if he was capable of amusement.

Danzo was one of the Leaf's strongest ninjas and had survived probably hundreds of battles and yet, a kitten was enough to defeat him. A cute, fluffy kitten could bring him to his knees with ease with prolonged exposure.

"Most likely." Sai nods. "Cats are a very common animal. They can live in the wild and in villages with equal ease."

Danzo rolls his eyes at that. "Yes, Sai. I'm well aware." He shakes his head in annoyance. "Now, if you're through reciting whatever you read in the animal encyclopedia, I'd like for you to give me your report."

Oh yes. His report. Surely, the older ninja was going to be absolutely fascinated by all of this.

"Well you see, today I learned about something called sexual orientation." The artist smiles at his superior pleasantly. "Did you know that it is possible to be attracted to your own gender or both genders? Oh and that there are some people who possess no attraction towards anyone at all?"

Danzo groans and a vein in his forehead twitches. Sai knew what that meant. The elite ninja was annoyed. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, Sai." Had he said something wrong? "I'm well aware of that." Danzo sighs as he looks towards the clock. "I was referring to your intelligence gathering mission about the Uchihas."

Oh right. That. "Well I did gather a lot of intelligence." Shisui was really such a wealth of knowledge. "There are also some other sexual orientations, but Shisui assures me those are probably the most common ones."

That vein was now twitching a lot. Oh dear. It seemed that he simply couldn't please Danzo at all today.

"Sai, I meant about the Uchihas." So much twitching. "I wasn't speaking about general knowledge." It was a wonder that the other man hadn't burst a blood vessel yet.

Now, Sai understood though. "Well I didn't see anything too unusual." He pauses for a moment. "I don't know if it would be useful, but apparently Sasuke prefers banana flavored candy over grape."

Danzo smacks his forehead against the palm of his hand in frustration. "Continue gathering intelligence about the Uchihas." He was highly frustrated today for some reason. "If it looks as though the Uchihas are disloyal to our village, I need to know about it. Remember, we are ROOT. We're what keeps the rest of the tree up."

Sai nods in agreement. He understood the reason for their organization very well. What he didn't understand was why Danzo was so grumpy today.

"Very well." He smiles at the other ninja. "Will that be all Lord Danzo?"

He shake his head in disbelief. "Yes, that will be all for now." The elderly man directs his gaze towards the door. "You're dismissed."

Sai nods his head in understanding and quickly departs. He couldn't for the life of him understand why everyone was behaving so strangely lately.

* * *

Naruto was on Cloud Nine at the moment. Sasuke had kissed him. Not only that, but the Uchiha had kissed him in public with everyone watching.

 **"I told you that hunting for your intended is the fastest way to a successful Mating."** He didn't even care that Kurama was acting all smug.

Hell, the blonde didn't even mind that Sasuke had insulted him and complimented him at the same time. This was a major step forward in terms of their relationship.

"C-Can I get you boys anything?" The waitress walks over to them.

Sasuke smiles at her. "I'll have a steak and some tomato salad." He looks at Naruto. "I'm not sure what he's having."

Well what Naruto would like to be having was more kisses. Sadly, those weren't on the menu.

Wait. On second thought, that was probably a good thing. The hyperactive ninja definitely didn't want just anyone to kiss Sasuke. That would ruin everything and then, he'd have to Rasengan a lot of people.

"Some ribs would be great." He smiles cheerfully at the waitress.

She nods and quickly scurries off to get their order. As she does so, Naruto could hear them. People were talking about him and Sasuke and it wasn't entirely flattering.

 _ **"Yeah. Yeah."**_ Still, Naruto had to deal with the Nine Tails first before he could confront the gossiping hens. _**"It was a good idea. How do we make these guys shut up though?"**_

"You alright?" Sasuke tilts his head. "You're spacing out on me again. Is it the Nine Tails?"

Right. Sasuke knew about Kurama. He knew that Naruto could communicate with him. It was only natural that Sauske would put two and two together.

"Yeah." There was no point in lying and Naruto didn't want to lie to his 'Mate' as Kurama called Sasuke, anyway. "All good stuff though. He's just smug because you like the food."

Naruto could practically feel the eye roll in the back of his mind. **"I have every reason to be smug and as for the intruders, I'd still recommend killing them."** It was tempting, but that might be going too far just yet.

Sasuke would probably flip, if he found out Naruto had killed people just for talking about them. That and the blonde didn't kill for no reason. Though it would be tempting to throw a few Shadow Clones and Rasengans at them.

It was none of their business who Sasuke kissed. They really shouldn't go around embarrassing people like that.

"Didn't realize that the fox cared what I liked or didn't like." Sasuke blinks in confusion at that.

 **"Well it isn't enjoyable living in the body of a sexually frustrated host."** Damn. Naruto was going to strangle this fox!

Thank goodness that Sasuke couldn't hear Kurama unless the sexy bastard actually went inside his head. The other ninja would never let Naruto live it down, if he could hear what the demon was saying.

"Oh well you see, he likes you." Naruto smiles happily.

 **"As much as I like any human."** The blonde was really, really going to kill the fox. **"He's a good choice, but it is going to prove difficult to determine who the dominant Mate is."**

Naruto feels himself twitch at that. The Nine Tails didn't know when to shut up sometimes. Kurama was his friend and everything, but the fox had a lot to learn about human relationships.

 _ **"Will you just shut up?"**_ If Kyuubi didn't zip it soon, Naruto would make him do so.

Sasuke nods as their food arrives. "Well that's good." With that being said, the two of them dig into their meal.

As Naruto was eating, he hears a quiet meow and looks down. Daisuke was back and he looked well anxious about something.

Sasuke smiles at him. "I guess you really did keep him." He reaches down and offers the Ninja Cat a bit of steak. "Here you go, Daisuke."

"Thank you, Master Sasuke." Fortunately, the cat was smart.

Too smart to let the other ninja know something was up. Which was good because Naruto had a bad feeling about this. If Danzo was planning on making a move against the Uchihas, he was in a for a rude awakening. Naruto would kill that son of a bitch before he harmed a single strand of Sasuke's ridiculously perfect hair.

* * *

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi casts the infamous Jutsu at Orochimaru.

When given the option, he would always resort to psychological warfare instead of his fists. A fact that Orochimaru should be well aware of by now, but apparently he was not.

The Sannin's eyes were now filled with fright. "What is the meaning of this?" As well they should be.

Itachi Uchiha was an instructor at the Academy, but that didn't make him any less of a fearsome ninja. Something that he was going to remind the other man of. Right now.

"I heard that Sasuke was given the task of inspecting your research." The words felt like poison on his tongue.

His foolish little brother shouldn't be anywhere near this snake. No wait. That was an insult to snakes. They were innocent animals, doing exactly as nature had designed them to do. That was rarely the case when it came to Orochimaru.

Itachi would be lying, if he said that he didn't enjoy the terrified look in the other man's eyes. "Yes, he did." Orochimaru knew that he was in danger now. "He's a member of the Uchiha Police Force now. It's a common task for members of the Force to inspect my work."

That was true. That didn't meant that Itachi had to like it though. Quite the contrary, he loathed the very thought of Orochimaru breathing the same air as his beloved little brother.

"You're to keep your relationship with him strictly professional." If Orochimaru didn't, there would be consequences. "He is not going to be your apprentice. I hope you understand that or else, I shall make your life rather difficult."

That was an understatement. Inside this Jutsu, Itachi reigned supreme. There was nothing outside of his control. Not even the perception of time.

Orochimaru sighs and shakes his head. "Such a shame." No. It was not a shame because Sasuke was not going to be entangled in whatever webs Orochimaru was currently weaving. "He has such marvelous potential."

Of course, Sasuke did. "Naturally, which is why you are not to go near him." He was an Uchiha after all and his little brother had always been gifted.

It was just that Itachi had been allowed to progress well beyond his years. His promotions had been almost immediate. Mikoto and Fugaku had seen the impact that such promotions had on him though and were 'smarter' the second time around.

Sasuke had advanced at a quick, but relatively normal pace for a talented ninja. He hadn't become an ANBU Captain at thirteen for example. Which was a good thing because Sasuke could be a hothead and despite his intelligence and strength, Itachi's younger brother wouldn't have been ready to assume such a role at thirteen.

"I understand." Orochimaru grits his teeth. "Now, will you release me?"

Itachi nods and dispels the Jutsu. "I do hope for your sake that you intend to honor your promise." He smirks at the other man as he begins walking away. "I might not be so lenient next time."

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke smiles as he reaches the outskirts of the Uchiha District with Naruto. "I have weekends off from the Force." He glances at Naruto. "If you wanted we could get in some training and maybe do some other stuff."

Daisuke shakes his head at that. Humans could be strange sometimes. Why did they beat around the bush so much?

"Sure!" Naruto smiles right back at him. "That'd be great. Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him before flicking his forehead. "I was about to say the same to you, Loser." With that being said, the Uchiha in question quickly darts back inside the Uchiha District.

"I still don't get the forehead fetish." Naruto grumbles as he rubs were Sasuke flicked him.

Daisuke didn't either. It was just an Uchiha thing as far as he could tell. Oh well. They had more important matters to attend to.

How could he tell the blonde about this though? "Me neither, but that's the least of our worries." Dasiuke sighs as he licks his paw. "It seems that Danzo has been ordering at least one of his ROOT Members to keep close tabs on the Uchihas. I think it's only a matter of time before he makes some kind of move."

He hated telling Naruto that. As soon as Daisuke warned the blonde, the very air became oppressive around the feline. Naruto was furious.

"Do we know which ROOT Member?" His teeth were already lengthening, particularly his canines. "Because I'm not going to let them spy on Sasuke's family!"

Daisuke couldn't agree more. After all, Sasuke had always fed him tablescraps and had been the one to give him to Naruto in the first place. Uchihas were good to cats.

The furry creature nods. "His name is Sai." He couldn't help, but look at Naruto anxiously. "I don't believe that Sai has any personal animosity towards the Clan. He spoke of Shisui in a rather complimentary way, actually. Though he is working for Danzo."

Naruto clenches his fists and his eyes bleed red, causing Daisuke to take a step back. Gone were the days where the blonde would completely lose control to the Nine Tails, but Naruto could still be highly dangerous when he got like this.

"I don't care." His whisker markings were becoming even more jagged. "If he tries to hurt Sasuke or his family, I'll kill him. Right after I kill Danzo."

That was easier said than done. Danzo hadn't lived to be this old without a few tricks up his sleeve. Fact of the matter was that unless a ninja retired from Active Duty Combat, they probably weren't going to live to see forty, let alone however old Danzo was.

Hell, even thirty was considered something of a miracle. After all, the Fourth Hokage had died at the age of 24.

"Right." Daisuke nods. "Well be careful. Danzo is a lot tougher than he looks." The damn fossil.

Naruto reaches down and pets Daisuke. "Oh don't worry." His gentle touch was an odd contrast to his demonic aura. "If anyone should be afraid in this situation, it's definitely not me. It's Danzo. He just picked a fight with the wrong family."


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that these chapters are taking longer to release than I originally planned, but that's because I've been working on other stories that I plan to release in the coming months. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Story Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on whether you want Danzo to be the main villain or you want him to act as the catalyst. In other words, do you want his arc dealt with relatively quickly to set up a new one or would you prefer him to stick around for awhile? **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 5

A few days later, Itachi had never been so glad to be gifted with quick reflexes. They certainly came in handy when one was dodging fireballs.

"Itachi!" Sasuke was furious with him.

On one hand, the elder Uchiha certainly understood why. He had overstepped his grounds and it was easy to see how his foolish little brother could misinterpret his actions. On the other hand, was it really necessary to throw fireballs at him to demonstrate Sasuke's irritation?

He didn't think so. "Sasuke, enough with the theatrics." Honestly, Itachi's brother was far too old to be having this sort of temper tantrum and they both knew it.

"Then enough with interfering with my missions!" Sasuke glares at him.

Yes, he had meddled. Who could really blame him though? All Itachi wanted was to protect his foolish little brother from the likes of that Sannin. Was that really so horrible?

Itachi sighs as he strides closer to Sasuke and pokes his forehead. "I know that it was wrong of me to interfere with another ninja's mission." He smiles wistfully at the other man. "Especially, when you're so capable of completing it without my assistance,." He refused to apologize though.

One didn't apologize for protecting their family. That very notion was absurd to him.

"That's right." Sasuke grumbles as he rubs his forehead. "I am capable of watching the snake. I'm a member of the Leaf's Military Police Force." That was true. "I know that you were only trying to help, but I didn't ask you to. Itachi, I'm not a little kid anymore."

That was disturbingly accurate. Sasuke was now a grown man who had a potentially moderately insane blonde and a borderline demented Sannin panting after him. Which meant that Itachi had to protect him.

Whether Sasuke liked it or not. "I know that you're no longer a child Sasuke." Giggling classmates were one thing, but Orochimaru and Naruto were another matter entirely. "That is of no consequence to me. No matter how old you get, you will always be my foolish little brother."

Sasuke shakes his head and sighs. "I really wish that you would stop making it so impossible to be mad at you." Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at that as he pulls the younger man in for an embrace.

He probably should stop tormenting his baby brother so much, but Itachi couldn't help it. It was hardwired into his very psyche. Older brothers were there to protect and to drive their foolish little brothers crazy in equal measure.

"Never, Sasuke." Itachi smiles at him as the other ninja returns his hug. "That's my job as your older brother, you know?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Your job is to drive me crazy?" Well, he supposed that the younger Uchiha wasn't called a prodigy without reason.

The newly minted police officer had always done so well at the Academy and afterwards. Graduating at the top of his class and joining the Force before he was even twenty were no small feats to say the least. He truly was a prodigy.

"Yes." Itachi smiles at him. "That's exactly right. It's my job to drive you crazy."

* * *

Not long after the touching seen, Sai sighs in confusion. It was strange. He wasn't supposed to feel emotion, but the brotherly bonding had stirred well something in him.

Something that he had tried his best to bury. "Shin." The boy had been the closest thing to a brother that Sai had ever had, but he was long since dead. Killed by some disease.

Maybe, that was why Sai found himself wandering towards the flower shop instead of back towards Danzo's Office. He'd been overwhelmed by a sentimental notion and needed to get rid of it and the easiest way to do that was through painting.

"I'd like to buy some roses." He smiles at Ino.

Sai knew that he still had to work on his smile. For some reason, people didn't seem to like his smile. This was only further made evident when Ino stares at him as if he had grown another head.

"Um sure." Ino's eyes were still filled with confusion. "Did you have a specific color in mind?" Such beautiful eyes.

Maybe, he'd paint them one day. "Red might be best." Today wasn't that day though. He needed to commit the memory of Shin to a canvas and then bury it.

If Danzo found out that Sai still thought of Shin so fondly, it wouldn't end well for him. He couldn't just waste all those years of training away so easily.

"Good choice." Ino nods at him. "One rose, a dozen, or did you have another number in mind?"

There were so many choices in this shop. How did one ever decide what they wanted, Sai muses to himself.

He was about to answer her when the door opened. "Careful, Ino." It was Shisui and he was smiling in such a disarming way that even Ino was charmed. "You don't want to overload him with too many choices all at once." He chuckles and strides over towards them.

What was he doing in a flower shop though? Hmm. Maybe, the man did have a sweetheart somewhere.

Sai really should investigate that matter more thoroughly. Odds were that was the sort of information that Danzo would find useful.

"I guess you're right." Ino smiles. "So what can I do for you today, Shisui?"

He looks around at the flowers. "Oh I just thought that I'd buy some seeds for my mother's garden." Shisui was the picture of serenity at the moment in a way that Sai almost envied. Almost because he didn't feel things like envy. "Flowers of any kind will do. She likes to be surprised."

Ino nods as she shows him various packs of seeds. There were a lot of choices, Shisui was definitely right about that. How did people ever keep track of them all?

"I'll take a dozen." Sai nods at Ino. "A dozen red roses."

That should honor Shin's memory and maybe, then Sai would have some peace. He could go back to being a dedicated member of ROOT and be done with this.

After all was said and done, the Uchiha Brothers' bond shouldn't mean anything to him. Shisui's friendly demeanor shouldn't mean anything to him. None of it should mean anything to him, except to help protect the village from those who would seek to harm it.

Ino nods and quickly gets him the roses. "Here you go." They were beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as those eyes of hers.

The thought kept coming back to him. Sai would definitely have to paint them one day, if he was to have any peace. He needed to focus on his mission like any competent ninja should do.

"Thank you." Though it wouldn't hurt to be polite.

Danzo was always telling Sai that he needed to blend in with his surroundings. After all, the root that stood out was the one that could be avoided with ease. He had to be more stealthy than that.

"You're welcome." She smiles as Shisui pays her for the seeds.

Before he left though, Sai noticed that the normally carefree Uchiha glances back at him. His expression was far from casual as he locks eyes with him. It was a warning.

Sadly, it was one that he couldn't heed. He'd been given a mission. Sai was only a tool and he was going to do what tools did. He'd perform his purpose without compliant.

* * *

Danzo was scheming, which meant that Naruto had some time. He wasn't sure how much though. Knowing the fossil, it'd be awhile before he struck.

"He needs to gather support." Naruto sighs as he heads towards the Uchiha District.

The elderly ninja wouldn't strike without at least a few high level people backing his decision. He might feign not being sure, but the blonde knew that Danzo had already made his decision.

Which was only fair. Naruto had made his too. Danzo's days were numbered. He wasn't coming anywhere near Sasuke or his family.

Kurama must have thought the same. **"The cat will gather the information we need to strike."** Yeah. The Nine Tails was right.

They'd only get one shot at this and as much as Naruto would love to tear Danzo to shreds right now, it'd be a dumb move to make. The snake was always surrounded by bodyguards and Naruto didn't want to leave any evidence or witnesses.

 _ **"I know."**_ He did, but that didn't make things any easier. _**"I just hate sitting around and waiting until then."**_

Still, there was more than one pleasant way to pass the time that he could indulge in while waiting. Most of them involved Sasuke and training grounds. Though Naruto wasn't picky.

Location wasn't really that important to him. The other ninja had actually said yes, when he asked him out. So they were official now. He just had to kill Danzo before Danzo could ruin said officialdom.

 **"We're here."** Kurama was right.

They had just arrived on the outskirts of the Uchiha District and Naruto smiles as he watches Itachi and Sasuke embrace. Though Itachi had probably overdone it more than a little. Naruto was damn sure that was a light bruise on his boyfriend's forehead.

He was torn between annoyance and amusement at that. _**"How many freaking times did Itachi poke him?"**_ Granted, Sasuke had very fair skin, but seriously a forehead poke shouldn't leave a bruise.

 **"Probably quite a few."** Lovely. Now, the Nine Tails was weighing in on the situation. **"He does seem to enjoy doing that immensely."**

Sadly, Naruto couldn't really disagree with that. It was obvious that it was Itachi's thing. Anyway, it was time to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey, Sasuke." He bounds over.

It was kinda funny to see the two brothers break apart from each other so suddenly. Uchihas were such a proud lot. Which was funny considering that the blonde could distinctly remember Itachi giving his brother piggyback rides when Sasuke was younger.

Sasuke smiles at him. "Hey." He tilts his head. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment Naruto was offended. What was he doing here? Well he was here to seduce his sexy bastard. That's what he was doing here, but then he remembered said sexy bastard was an Uchiha.

"I figured that we could you know, do something together." He smiles at Sasuke. "Like you know go train, eat, or maybe go for a swim together or something?"

Alright. It might not have been the most seductive or graceful way for asking for another date, but Naruto would get the hang of it eventually. Besides, Sasuke definitely got the point.

He glances at Itachi. "I'm gonna go swimming with Naruto." Sasuke shrugs gracefully. "Just so you know in case Mother or Father ask."

Which was a real possibility. Mikoto was more hands on than Fugaku, but her husband was the scary one because he ran the Military Police Force. He had eyes and ears _everywhere._

"Of course." Itachi smiles at them. "Have fun." He shoots Naruto a dark look that had even Kurama flinching slightly. "Though not **too** much fun, naturally."

Right. That was creepy. "Great." Naruto smiles as he wraps his arm around Sasuke's back and the two of them head off.

Swimming was good. Really, good actually. It meant that he'd get to see a shirtless Sasuke which was always the highlight of his day when it happened.

* * *

Dasiuke was not having a good day to put it mildly. He must have been kicked away by Danzo or other council members at least six times by now.

"Damn cat." The leader of ROOT rolls his eyes. "Which one of you has food on you? There has to be a reason why it keeps sticking around?"

Yes, there was a reason. Daisuke was plotting the cretin's demise. He was sincerely tempted to turn the old man's private region into his own personal scratching post.

"I don't have any food on me." Koharu shakes her head. "I think the beast just likes you."

Ha. The woman couldn't be anymore wrong about that. Though Daisuke couldn't give away his true identity. The less these fools knew about him, the better.

Homura laughs and shakes his head at that. "That would certainly be a first." Indeed. Daisuke reluctantly had to admit that the vile old man had a point there. "I've never seen an animal really take to Danzo besides Baku."

That sounded about right. They must be referring to Danzo's Summoning Creature. That freaky one that looked like a giant tapir or something.

"We're not here to discuss whether or not animals like me." Danzo twitches and the vein in his forehead pops again. "We're here to discuss the Uchihas." He sighs as he looks around the room before continuing on with the order of the day. "Unfortunately, Sai must still be out gathering more information on them."

Yes, Sai. He'd have to watch his back. Daisuke knew that Naruto was already quite angry with the other man.

"That's fine." Koharu nods as she sips her tea. "It wouldn't do to make such an important decision without all the facts."

Daisuke might let her live. She was wavering slightly. He hadn't fully decided yet. The fact that she would even consider this disgusting plan was bad enough in his eyes.

Homura nods in agreement as he eyes Danzo warily. "If we were to do it, we'd need to come up with quite an elaborate explanation." Damn right, they would. "It obviously can't be a publicly sanctioned mass execution. There would be an outcry about the younger Uchihas being killed and if we allowed them to live, they'd want revenge later."

How dare this bastard talk about Uchiha Kittens in such a way?! He might actually be as demented as Danzo. This one's kunai was definitely going to be used as a scratching post for Daisuke's claws.

"That's true." Danzo taps his fingers against his desk anxiously. "They're a large Clan and even without their bloodline, most of them are still gifted ninjas. I'm not entirely certain that even the ANBU could take them all out."

Forget it. They were all going to be turned into his scratching posts. Daisuke would make sure of it.

"We'll figure something out." Koharu shakes her head. "We always do and let us pray that it won't come to that."

Her prayers would do her little good. Daisuke was now one angry Ninja Cat. He was going to tear them all apart when the time came. There wouldn't be anything left of them to bury.

* * *

Sasuke smiles a few minutes later as he and Naruto make it to the bridge. "How warm is the water?" He begins sliding his shirt off.

Something that he had never felt bashful about doing in front of Naruto before now. Still, things were different. They weren't little Genin anymore and they were now 'courting' as his parents might call it.

"It's a little on the cool side." Naruto grins at him, quickly following the Uchiha's example by yanking off his shirt. "Don't worry though. I'll keep you warm anyway."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that as he jumps into the water. "You've been spending way too much time with Jiraiya." Clearly, the Pervy Sage as Naruto called him had had a negative influence on the blonde.

Actually, all Sannin were crazy as far as Sasuke could see. Jiraiya was a pervert. Tsunade was addicted to sake and gambling. Not to mention she was a medic who was afraid of blood and then, there was Orochimaru. What more needed to be said about that guy?

"Nah." Naruto shakes his head. "Besides, you looked pretty cute pinned to the tree."

Sasuke twitches at that. He wasn't entirely sure how the dynamics of relationships went between men, but the Uchiha did know one very important fact. He was so not going to let Naruto harbor any delusions that he was in charge.

"You look pretty cute when you're getting electrocuted by my Chidori." Sasuke snorts at him.

Maybe, he should ask Shisui about this sort of thing. Itachi would never let him live it down, if Sasuke asked him and his cousin was pretty well versed about stuff like this.

The blonde blinks at that. "Damn, Sasuke." Good. Sasuke had reestablished his ninjaness and no, he didn't care if that wasn't a real word.

He was not some fairy tale princess. The raven haired ninja didn't need Naruto to save the day and he certainly wasn't the boss of him. Good kisser or not, Sasuke still had his pride.

"You had it coming." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you've been reading lately, but I'm not a damn princess. So if you've got any crazy ideas in your head about that, you'd better get them out of there now."

To his shock, Naruto just laughs. "I don't know about that." Naruto pulls him closer and wraps his arms around Sasuke firmly. "I think you're prettier than Haku was now and we all know that everyone thought he was a girl."

That was disturbingly true. Haku really had looked like a girl. He even sounded like a girl. To this day, the young Uchiha still wasn't sure that the other man had actually possessed a kunai.

It didn't matter though. Haku was dead. That ninja wasn't going to turn him or Naruto into human pincushions ever again. He was sure of it.

"I'm not prettier than Haku." He rolls his eyes. "I'm handsome. Not pretty." Honestly, where did Naruto get these silly ideas in his head from? Oh wait. Jiraiya. Definitely, Jiraiya.

Naruto just grins at him in that way that only the blonde could. "Well you're beautifully handsome." Sasuke couldn't even be angry with his stupidity when he did that. "Or does handsomely beautiful sound better?"

Why were they even discussing this? Probably because it was Naruto. You never knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

Speaking of his mouth, Sasuke had a lot of ideas for how the blonde could put that mouth of his to better use. "Loser, just shut up and kiss me." That was obviously the superior use for Naruto's mouth.

"Oh right!" He grins at him even more brightly than before. "We can definitely do that." How that was possible, Sasuke didn't know.

All he knew was that Naruto was a damn good kisser when he did it on purpose. A fact which the sapphire eyed ninja was only all too happy to demonstrate as he captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss.

Gods and Goddesses help him. Sasuke Uchiha was in love with a sexy idiot. Not only that, but he was probably the first Uchiha in history to have a thing for blondes.


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you interested, feel free to check out my profile for information about updates. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Sasuke smiles as he looks up at the sky. He'd been Naruto's boyfriend for less than a month, but it was very nice so far. Wonderful actually.

"That one looks like Lady Tsunade." Naruto laughs.

The two of them were laying on a small hill and looking up at the sky. Cloud watching together. Well that and occasionally making out and cuddling. Not Sasuke would ever say that word out loud.

He was a ninja. Ninjas didn't cuddle. Alright. Well at least no self-respecting ninja would admit to it.

The raven haired man rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Naruto's observation though. "You're such a loser." Sasuke smirks at the sexy blonde who was currently curled up next to him. "That's not Lady Tsunade. Those are clearly watermelons."

"Well yeah." Naruto grins at him as if what he was about to say should be obvious. "Don't you think that her breasts look like watermelons?"

It was a damn good thing that Sasuke wasn't drinking anything or he would have choked. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend had actually said that about Tsunade.

He glares at the hyperactive ninja for that comment. "What the Hell are you doing looking at Tsunade's breasts so much?" Naruto was his boyfriend and Sasuke thought that Sasuke didn't like women that way anymore.

"Whoa. Whoa." Naruto laughs a bit nervously as Sasuke's Sharingan activates. "It's not like that. It's just kinda hard not to notice." He should Chidori the idiot for being a pervert or at least smack him. "I mean, they're just you know big."

That had better be the case or else Naruto was about to hear the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Sasuke was lucky that Kakashi had taught him that move. It was certainly useful in times like this and it was just so adaptable.

"Good." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he looks back up at the clouds. "You're my boyfriend. Not hers and besides, she's way too old for you anyway."

That was the freaking truth. There was a reason why Naruto called the woman Granny Tsunade, after all. Maybe, he was just overreacting though.

Naruto laughs and playfully pins Sasuke underneath him. "It's cute that you're jealous though." The blonde was just bound and determined to get the ever living Hell Chidoried out of him today, it seemed.

"We've had this discussion before." Sasuke quickly flips them. "Don't throw your weight around at me and I'm not cute." Maybe, he was going to have to get some chakra cuffs or something.

That always seemed to work for his mother. Whenever his father wouldn't 'behave' as she called it, she'd mention the cuffs and well that got compliance out of him quickly. That or the couch thr4eat.

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto was still grinning from ear to ear though. "You're handsomely beautiful. I remember."

What was he going to do with this adorable idiot? Probably strangle him or kiss his brains out. That and again, the chakra cuffs were definitely coming to mind.

"You're still such an idiot." Sasuke kisses him. "But you're my idiot."

* * *

Orochimaru had to admit that he was surprised Danzo was coming to him of all people. Their relationship had never been particularly warm.

"Has your research about the Sharingan uncovered anything else that would prove useful?" Danzo looks at him.

Why was Danzo suddenly so interested about the Sharingan? Of course, anyone would be interested. It just seemed to the Sannin that the fossil was more desperate to unlock its secrets than normal.

He shakes his head and sighs. "I'm afraid that I haven't discovered anything that would be of use to you." Why should he throw his brightest pupil to the spider?

After all, a spider's web was a bit similar to roots. So Orochimaru thought that it was a very fitting metaphor. Danzo was the spider and he was the snake. Only one of them was going to get to benefit from the Sharingan and that would be him.

"Well perhaps, your judgment is off." Danzo shrugs in what Orochimaru could only assume was supposed to be a casual manner. "You might have discovered something and not have realized how useful it was. You're naturally gifted like that."

An insult, but the man tried to hide it. Orochimaru most assuredly did not like this man. Still, Danzo had his uses.

Danzo was a known entity. The Sannin could predict with relative ease what he would do in any given situation. An unknown entity would be far more dangerous. Which was what would likely happen if the man died.

Orochimaru tongue swirls around as he laughs. "Oh I doubt that is the case, but you flatter me anyway." Like Hell was he going to lose out on his star student because of Danzo.

Sasuke just hadn't realized it yet, but one day he'd be Orochimaru's apprentice. It was such a shame that things hadn't worked out with Itachi, but this time around things would be different.

After all, every ninja had to be concerned about their legacy. That meant that like Jiraiya and Tsunade, Orochimaru would have to take on a student and that student would be Sasuke.

"I see." Danzo eyes look around suspiciously. "It seems that your medical research is flourishing." Oh yes, it was. "It would be such a shame if it was all shut down because the Hokage discovered you were doing something unauthorized."

There was no missing the intended meaning of those words. That was a threat and Orochimaru didn't care for it. Danzo had just picked a fight with the wrong ninja.

"Yes, indeed it would be a shame." Orochimaru smiles at him. "Which is why it's a good thing that isn't the case." He had a part to play now and he would play it to perfection.

Danzo nods as he heads towards the door. "Well if you think of anything, please let me know." He sneezes as he makes his departure.

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow at that. Maybe, the bastard was catching a cold and that would finally be the end of him. That would be a delirious irony. A cold being the thing that finally killed the spider.

"I don't like him either." Soon it became apparent why Danzo had sneezed though.

Orochimaru blinks as he looks down and sees a cat. "A ninja cat?" One that he vaguely recognized. "Daisuke, was it?"

If memory served this was the creature that Sasuke had given Naruto. The blonde was quite proud of his little feline friend and for good reason. Ninja Cats were much rarer than Ninja Dogs because they were harder to train, but each one was in a way an army to themselves.

They were best used for stealth missions, of course. It was a rare person who would bat an eyelash at seeing a stray cat. Which was likely why Daisuke wasn't wearing his headband at the moment. Clever little thing.

"Yes, it was Daisuke." The cat purrs with pleasure at being recognized. "I can't say that I entirely approve of your fixation on Sasuke, but it seems that we have a common enemy and I'm sure that Naruto will feel the same."

How interesting. The feline wanted to cut a deal with Orochimaru in the name of his Master. Though perhaps, Master was a bit of a stretch. Cats didn't really have masters in the way that canines and Summons did.

"What exactly are you proposing?" He continues watching the furry creature with interest.

Daisuke's tail swishes happily. "An alliance." His eyes narrow. "I believe that we all know Danzo must die, but the Uchihas can't be implicated in it and neither can my Master."

Hmm. The idea did have merit. Orochimaru certainly wouldn't mourn Danzo's passing. Still, it was rather risky.

"Danzo has been a permanent fixture in this village for years." The Sannin shakes his head. "Killing him without getting caught will not be easy."

The Ninja Cat actually has the gall to roll his eyes at him. "Of course, it won't be easy. If it was easy, someone else would have done it a long time ago." That was true. "Now, tell me. Are you a Sannin or a mouse because a Sannin would put that walking corpse out of his misery."

This was the reason why Orochimaru was more of a cat person than a dog person. Cats could be delightfully vicious.

"I'm a Sannin." He smirks. "Now, what did you have in mind exactly?" Because the furball did have a point. A Sannin always got what they wanted and that included making a certain raven haired ninja his apprentice.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto sighs as he reluctantly lets go of his sexy bastard. "We should probably get you home." The Sun was already setting. They'd been out here for hours. "Itachi will send out a search party if his baby brother isn't home by sundown and we all know it."

Sasuke stretches as he gets up and nods. Shockingly enough, the other man wasn't arguing with him.

"You're right." He smiles as he intertwines his fingers in Naruto's and walks towards the Uchiha District with him. "It's probably smarter to head back. It'd be a shame to finally get a boyfriend, only to have Itachi drive you to insanity with his Genjutsu."

That should have been funny, but it wasn't. Mostly because Naruto knew that Itachi might actually do that. He wouldn't put anything passed the older Uchiha Sibling when it came to Sasuke's 'safety.'

He just really hoped that didn't include Itachi's 'baby brother's' chastity. Kissing was fun. Lots of fun, but he had a super perverted fox demon inside him. Kissing wasn't going to cut it forever.

"You don't think that he'd really do that." Naruto laughs more nervously than he would have liked as they walk towards the Uchiha District. "Do you?"

 **"You're pathetic."** Wonderful. Now, Kurama was weighing in. **"You had him to yourself all day and you didn't even try to Claim him. What kind of Jinchuuriki are you?"**

The Nine Tailed Fox was Naruto's friend, but there were times when he was annoying. Like now for instance. He was definitely being annoying right now.

Sasuke just smirks at him as they arrive at the outskirts of the Uchiha District. "I'm not entirely sure." He gives Naruto a brief kiss. "Which is why you should try your best not to annoy him. Itachi might look calm on the surface, but he's got a worse temper than me sometimes."

Right. Why couldn't Sasuke be an only child? Things would have been much easier that way.

"That is entirely accurate." A familiar voice is heard behind Naruto.

It was completely humiliating, but Naruto jumped. He jumped like three feet into the air. Damn Itachi was so freaking sneaky sometimes.

He feels himself twitch in irritation. "Itachi, don't sneak up on me like that." Naruto gives him a dirty look. "It's not right."

Itachi chuckles as he gestures for Sasuke to follow him. "Naruto, you're a ninja. A ninja must be aware of their surroundings at all times. Remember that."

Naruto was about to say something to that when the Uchiha Brothers walk off without another word further. Honestly, Itachi could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Meow." That's when Naruto notices something out of the corner of his eye. "It's for the best anyway." A cat and not just any cat, but a Ninja Cat.

He smiles and turns around to face the feline just as the brothers disappear completely from his sight. "Hey, what'd you find out?" There was no time like the present to become fully brief about the situation.

Daisuke puffs up. Hmm. That was weird. It looked like the cat was feeling rather pleased with himself. He must have had good news.

"Danzo has asked Orochimaru about the Sharingan, but the Sannin wouldn't tell him anything." Daisuke licks his paw briefly before continuing. "I've recruited Orochimaru to our cause. I don't think that he's necessarily trustworthy, but the enemy of your enemy is your friend and all that."

Right. Orochimaru had some creepy obsession with Sasuke. He was always going on and on about how he wanted to make the other man his student. Which could actually be used to Naruto's advantage in this case.

If Orochimaru didn't want the Uchihas to be killed, the Sannin might actually help him kill Danzo. It was a thought that hadn't occurred to the blonde before now, but it definitely had possibilities.

"Alright." Naruto nods. "We'll talk to him."

 **"You clearly don't understand cats, if you just said that to him."** Kurama was apparently intent on getting on Naruto's nerves today.

The furball just wouldn't shush. Probably because he was frustrated. Well so was the blonde, but they had to focus.

So he rolls his eyes at the Nine Tails and smiles at Daisuke. Daisuke didn't need to be told twice because he launches into an explanation.

"You're strong, but stealth isn't a skill that comes naturally to you and Orochimaru has better access." He smiles slyly. "So we'll make sure Sasuke and the members of his immediate families are on missions or have other alibis while you and Orochimaru end Danzo."

That sounded like an awesome idea to him. The sooner Danzo was dead, the better things would be. "Alright. So what else have you come up with?" Naruto smiles at him.

 _ **"Alright. I get it now."**_ Naruto mentally groans at Kyuubi. _**"Daisuke already came up with a plan to deal with Danzo."**_

The cat fluffs his legs. Cats could be rather cuddly, Naruto had noticed. When they wanted to be, anyway.

Daisuke was just purring with smugness at the moment too. "You'll be on a mission of some sort out of the village as well, only you'll be sending a shadow clone in your stead." That was brilliant.

"Great." Naruto frowns. "Now, we're just going to have to come up with a way to lure Danzo someplace where no one will hear the sounds of the battle."

Sadly, that was easier said than done. Still, Naruto was pretty confident that they could manage it. Somehow.

* * *

"You look rather distressed." Sai looks at Danzo in concern.

Danzo raises an eyebrow at him. "You could say that." Why did Lord Danzo look so incredulous, the artist wonders to himself. "Sai, what on Earth are you doing here with a dozen red roses?"

Oh. Right. He had forgotten to put them down before leaving his home. They were his good luck charm of sorts now.

"I happened upon them in the flower shop." The young ninja smiles cheerfully. "I decided to use them for my art and even came up with a Jutsu to keep them from wilting. I thought I set them down before I came here to give my report, but it seems that I forgot." Hopefully, Danzo wouldn't get too angry with him for that.

It was strange. The smallest things would set the ancient ninja off, but the larger ones barely phased him. Maybe, that was just what happened when you were a ninja who was lucky enough to make it to your old age though.

Danzo's vein was twitching again. "Yes, Sai." What had he done that had upset him so much? Did Danzo just not like roses? "Generally, one does find roses in a flower shop." Well yes, that made sense since roses were flowers. Of course, they would be found in a flower shop.

"In any case, I would be very careful." Sai shakes his head and tries his best not to sigh. "The Uchihas might be onto us, but I have no actual proof of that. Are you really going to go through with it?"

He didn't need to elaborate on what 'it' was. It was obvious for people like them. They were the ROOTS that held the Leaf together, after all. They did what was necessary to keep the tree standing.

"I believe that it will be necessary." Danzo nods. "So more likely than not. Though it will take a great deal of persuasion to make the rest of the Council see things my way."

Sai merely nods at Danzo. It was a good thing that he was a member of ROOT and had learned to control his emotions on the surface so well. Otherwise, Danzo would have seen the inner turmoil that his words evoked and Sai would be a very dead ninja.

* * *

Itachi looks at Sasuke as the two of them head into their house. "So how are things going with you and Naruto?" Naturally, Itachi got exactly the response he expected from his foolish little brother to his question.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. Well that was just one of the many reasons why Sasuke was adorably foolish.

"Well." The raven haired man smirks at him. "We still have to work on his wardrobe a lot and his taste in food is horrible, but other than that I can't complain."

That was good. If Sasuke had a reason to complain, Itachi would give Naruto many more reasons to do so. The only person allowed to annoy his foolish little brother was Itachi.

"Good." He nods at that. "Well I suppose if nothing else, it's not as though the two of you will need to worry about The Jutsu."

 _ **THUD!**_ Sasuke lands flat on his ass in response to that little gem. Yes, his little brother was most assuredly adorably foolish.

"ITACHI!" He was also rather loud.

Loud enough that it would be a miracle if the entire District hadn't heard him. Oh well. Perhaps their fellow Clansmen and their Clanswomen would enjoy the entertainment.

Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at that thought. "Well I'm merely saying that because you're both men, there's no need to worry about either of you getting pregnant should you decide to take things further." He narrows his eyes. "Which I wouldn't recommend doing for quite some time, but one has to consider such things."

Sasuke twitches in that endearing way he had. It was ridiculously easy to get under his brother's skin. It probably should be illegal to find so much amusement in doing so, but Itachi couldn't help it. It was just part of being brothers, he supposed.

"I can't even believe you." Sasuke sighs.

Itachi knew that he was evil for doing it, but he couldn't resist giving one last little pun. "It's my job to ensure that you stay safe and are fully informed in such matters." He pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Better me than father or mother, right? Besides, the fact that you prefer bananas does come with its advantage. Though there are a few things that you'll need to keep in mind from a mechanical perspective when it comes to intimacy with your blonde."

Sasuke growls at him. "Itachi, just shut up." He grumbles and storms into their house. "Mother, Father, Itachi is being a pervert."

Damn it. His little brother didn't fight fair sometimes. Itachi couldn't believe that the police office had actually tattled on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this one took awhile to get up, but I got caught up in finishing a couple other stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and do feel free to check out my profile for information about updates anytime. Happy reading.

Naruto talking to Kyuubi in _**bold italics.**_

Kyubbi talking to Naruto in **bold font.**

Chapter 7

A few days later, Danzo was feeling uncharacteristically happy for the most part. It would take some time, but the Council was already seeing things from his perspective.

"Ahhh-Choo!" Now, if only his damn cold would go away.

He shakes his head at that thought as he heads towards his home. It had been a long and productive meeting, but the elderly ninja was looking forward to getting off of his feet.

Though it didn't take long for Danzo to realize he didn't actually have a cold. "Damn cats." He shakes his head in disgust. "They're everywhere."

The village was absolutely crawling with them and it seemed that one stray had decided he liked Danzo. That simply must have been the case because the beast had been following him around for awhile.

"Meow." The feline looks up at him.

It probably though it was cute, but the creature was not. The feline in question was a foul beast. One that was probably carrying fleas at that!

He swats it out of his way with his cane. "Go and beg for scraps from someone else." Danzo had far more important things to do with his time than to babysit some filthy animal.

The cat actually has the gall to hiss at him as it scurries off. Whatever. It wasn't as though he cared what some mangy beast thought of him. No, what he cared about was getting rid of the Leaf's Military Police.

 _"Itachi Uchiha may be the key." Koharu nodded at the meeting. "He's powerful enough that he could conceivably destroy the entire Clan and he's always put the sake of the village first. Sooner or later, the Uchihas will strike our village and that could trigger another Great Ninja War."_

 _That was true. They could play to that and wouldn't even have to worry about needlessly risking their own lives. The idea certainly had merit._

 _Homura nodded as well. "If we explain what will happen after the Uchihas attacked, I'm quite certain he'll realize the futility of their actions and why they must be eliminated." That was true. There was just one problem._

 _"Yes, Sasuke and Shisui." Danzo sighed at that thought._

 _Other than his parents, those were the people Itachi were closest to. The ones that he would most hesitate to kill._

 _Koharu looked around the room and frowned. "We can't spare them." Yes, that much was obvious. "Shisui might see reason, but Sasuke would want revenge for certain."_

 _"We would need a way to kill them all and quickly without being implicated." Homura frowned as he pondered the situation. "Poisoning the wells would seem like an ideal solution, but the poison would have to be extremely fast acting."_

 _Danzo shook his head. "No. Then we'd have to explain why they all died off so suddenly and an investigation would be launched." Even he couldn't figure out a way to prevent one from being conducted._

 _"Then we're back to Itachi." Koharu shook her head. "Well I suppose we could just set up an unfortunate accident for Sasuke's and Shisui's next mission away from the village. That would make it easier on him."_

 _Hmm. There was an idea. Yes, Danzo liked it._

 _"Possibly and his grief would make him far more vulnerable to agreeing." The idea sounded more and more appealing with every minute that passed._

 _Homura nodded. "Very well." He smiled. "We'll look into organizing the matter."_

Yes, things were going well. It was only a matter of time before the Uchihas were finished.

* * *

Naruto sighs as he puts out another minor fire in his kitchen. Damn it. This whole cooking for your boyfriend thing was a lot harder than he thought.

"Romantic dinners sound nice in theory." The blonde shakes his head. "Though in practice, they're a pain in the ass."

He'd never really cooked anything more complex than Ramen or sandwiches. Sasuke was a little more picky than that. So the sapphire eyed ninja had wanted to impress him, but the clock was running out.

The blonde sighs. "I've only got another hour to make a dinner." That wasn't enough time. Well not for anything good anyway.

Naruto was vaguely contemplating the idea of just making Ramen or going out for dinner, when he hears a knock on his door. "Fuck!" Sasuke wasn't early, was he?

Oh well. There was really only one way to find out. So Naruto scoots over to door and opens it. Before promptly slamming it shut immediately again.

"Orochimaru." The young ninja clenches his fists in realization.

He knew that Daisuke had recruited the snake to spy on Danzo. That didn't mean that Naruto had to like it though. Actually, the blonde outright hated it.

There was another knock. "Naruto, open the door." Orochimaru was talking. That was annoying. "You know that we have to work together for _**his**_ sake."

Damn. That was just fighting dirty. Naruto sighs at that and opens the door again. The snake was right. They needed to put aside their differences for the sake of Sasuke.

"Come in, but you aren't staying long." The young ninja rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't invite you in at all, but I don't want to risk anyone overhearing what we have to say to each other."

Orochimaru nods and quickly slips inside Naruto's home. The Jinchuuriki tries his best not to snarl at the other man's presence inside his territory, but Naruto wasn't entirely sure if he managed it because Orochimaru was now giving him a funny look.

"Did you just growl at me?" The Sannin blinks.

Oh yeah. He definitely hadn't managed it, but that was okay. Naruto didn't mind Orochimaru knowing that he thought the older ninja was scum.

Naruto shrugs at the question. "Yeah. I can't help it." Well he probably could, but Orochimaru didn't need to know that. "Kurama influences me sometimes. So what'd you find out and make it snappy because Sasuke is supposed to be coming over in like fifty minutes."

Orochimaru chuckles at that as his eyes scan the house. "Yes, I can tell." He looks at the recently put out flames. "Were you trying to prepare him a romantic dinner or something of that nature? I figured you probably would soon." The Sannin hands him a bag of something. "So I stopped at the market on my way here."

Frowning, Naruto takes the bag and looks down inside it. "You got us dinner?" How did he know this wasn't poisoned though?

 **"It's not poisoned."** Kurama reassures him.

Well that was good to know. The Nine Tails would definitely be able to tell, if it was. His nose was, well pretty damn impressive.

"Thanks." Naruto grumbles as the takes the bag.

He didn't like relying on Orochimaru for anything, but he was also running out of time. Besides, it did smell really, really good. So that was always a plus.

Orochimaru nods. "Well it seems that the Council is scheming various ways to destroy the Uchiha Clan." Damn it. Naruto knew it! "Danzo has convinced them that it has to be done and now, they're merely deciding on the method." Those bastards!

He'd fucking rip their throats out before he ever laid a hand on Sasuke though. Believe it! Oh and of course, the same went for the rest of Sasuke's family as well.

"Did they say how long it was going to be before they struck?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

Timing was important. Naruto would like to go and kill Danzo now. Still, he knew that it was important to make sure Sasuke had an alibi and so did the rest of his family.

Orochimaru shakes his head. "They didn't say, but I think we should operate under the assumption that they're going to strike quickly." Yeah. It sounded like it. "For now, enjoy your evening with Sasuke and I'll arrange for the alibis. Tomorrow, we will work on getting you a second Summoning Contract."

"A second contract?" Naruto blinks. "I know that Sasuke has two, but really what good is that going to do against someone like Danzo?"

The bastard had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve. Though Naruto knew the difference between a sexy bastard like Sasuke and an evil bastard like Danzo. Sasuke's tricks were fun. Like all the stuff he could do with his tongue. Danzo's not so much.

Orochimaru chuckles at the blonde as if he had missed the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, Danzo is allergic to cats." Oh yeah. That was right.

"So what does that have to do with Summoning Contracts though?" Naruto shoots him a confused look.

He really didn't get where the Sannin was going with any of this. Though that wasn't particularly surprising. Did anyone actually understand what went on in that fucked up head of his?

Orochimaru actually laughs again. "It's possible to form Summoning Contracts with a wide range of animals." Yeah. Naruto knew that. "Toads, slugs, snakes, and hawks are just the beginning. Although it's rare due to their independent nature, one can even form a contract with cats."

Naruto grins at that. Now, he knew exactly where the Sannin was going with this. "Alright, but it'll have to be a really, really big cat." He nods his head determinedly. "Preferably, like a tiger or something."

He could just imagine Danzo dying in a fit of sneezes or something. That would be hilarious.

"Precisely, though I believe lions might be a better choice." The other ninja nods his head thoughtfully. "They're pride animals. So they might be more sympathetic towards your situation."

Yeah. That made sense. "Alright. So we'll start on that tomorrow." The blonde smiles. "You should go though. Sasuke will be heading back soon and I don't want to have to explain everything to him."

He loved Sasuke, but his sexy bastard would think that Naruto was absolutely crazy for going up against someone like Danzo. Which he was. Not that that would stop him though.

"Very well." With that being said, Orochimaru quickly slips off and Naruto commences waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Only this time, he had food.

* * *

Itachi gives Sasuke an annoyed look. "I still can't believe you did that." He actually sicked their parents on him.

Sasuke smirks and shrugs as he heads out of the house. "Of course, I did it." The younger Uchiha rolls his eyes as if it was a foregone conclusion he would do such a thing. "You were taunting me about my sex life with Naruto."

So there was a sex life?! Ah ha! Well then Itachi was perfectly justified expressing his concerns for his foolish little brother's safety.

"So you are lovers then?" Itachi raises an eyebrow. "For the sake of curiosity, who topped?"

Sasuke twitches at that and forms a fireball. "Itachi, that's not what I meant and that's none of your business!" His brother truly was foolish, if Sasuke sincerely thought a fireball was actually going to intimidate him.

"ITACHI, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH NARUTO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke activates his Sharingan.

Oh. Hmm. His brother was getting mildly serious now. What to do? What to do indeed?

"Itachi, stop teasing your brother." Mikoto sighs as she walks outside with her hands on her hips. "Oh and Sasuke, don't you have a date to get to?" She smiles at him.

How the Hell had their parents managed to sneak up on them like that? Even their father had slunk outside without them knowing. That was rather disturbing. Itachi was losing his touch.

"A little sibling rivalry is normal." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement as he kisses Mikoto's cheek. "Though I draw the line at Sharingans being activated. Do as your mother says."

Apparently, that last line was directed at him and Sasuke equally. That or at least that's how his foolish little brother interpreted it because Sasuke soon bounds off towards Naruto.

"Damn. He never answered my question." Itachi sighs mournfully. "Now, Shisui and I will never know who won that bet."

* * *

Sasuke was still fuming by the time he got to Naruto's. Damn Itachi. He would have thought sicking their parents on his big brother would finally make him back off, but no. Itachi was far too stubborn for that.

"Naruto, you in here?" Sasuke knocks on the door.

He could have easily picked the lock, but supposedly Naruto was going to cook for him. Which meant he was just as likely to get hit by smoke as he was to get ambushed by his favorite blonde.

There was some laughter as Naruto opens the door. "Yeah. Come in." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Which could only mean one thing. The idiot had probably made Ramen or something. It didn't really matter though.

All that mattered were that they were finally alone together. Besides, it was the though that counted. So Sasuke could tolerate some cheap noodles, if it made his boyfriend happy.

"Alright." He walks inside and blinks. "I'm kinda impressed. I half figured the house would be on fire or damn close to it."

Naruto swats him playfully. "You're such a Bastard sometimes." Pft. Whatever. "I'll have you know that I got us a very nice dinner." He gestures towards the table.

That looked unexpectedly fancy. There was no way that the other man could have made this. Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

"Something wrong?" Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Why do you look like you're about to start laughing or something?

Sasuke tries his best not to burst into laughter, but it was hard. "You're not nearly half as sneaky as you think you are." Sasuke smiles and kisses him. "I know you didn't cook this, but it was a nice try."

For a moment, his favorite blonde apparently decides he was just fine with losing himself to the kiss. Only for a moment though. This was Naruto, after all.

"Well to be fair, I did try took." Naruto grumbles as he breaks the kiss. "A lot, but it just didn't work out and I ran out of time." Yep. That's what Sasuke thought had happened. "So I figured, I should buy something or else you'd probably throw a fit." Naruto grins cheekily.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't throw a fit." He playfully pushes the other ninja onto the couch. "I might throw you around though, but only in a way I'm sure you'd like."

That was more bluster on his part than anything. Sasuke might prefer banana over grape, but that didn't mean that he'd ever actually done anything beyond kissing before.

"Well that sounds promising." Naruto grins at him. "We can just forget about dinner then and just go straight to dessert."

Yeah. Naruto had been taught by two world class perverts. So maybe, Sasuke should have seen that coming, but for some reason he hadn't.

That and he could feel his face burn in embarrassment. "Very subtle." About as subtle as a kunai to the head, really. "Though I'm not sure you're that lucky yet and we probably shouldn't waste the food you paid for."

"Awe." Naruto smiles and kisses his forehead. "I think that it's really cute that you're so shy about this stuff. I guess the Hyugas and Uchihas really are related!"

Sasuke twitches that. Oh it was so on now. His boyfriend did not just compare him to some blushing Hyuga.

Yeah. He might be blushing now, but that didn't actually mean anything. Sasuke now had to reassert his 'Uchihaness' and no, he didn't care that that wasn't a real word.

"I'm not shy!" The raven haired man half growls at him. "Oh and I'm so going to prove it by the way!" He just had to figure out how exactly, but Sasuke had a few ideas in mind.

* * *

"Almost there." Daisuke smiles to himself as he prowls closer and closer to Naruto's home.

That's when he notices something odd. The door was open and he could smell Orochimaru's and Sasuke's scent. Though the former was fading.

The feline shakes his head at that thought. "He probably left before Sasuke showed up." That or Naruto threw him out. Most likely though, the blonde had simply thrown the Sannin out.

Naruto could be very protective when it came to his Mate. Hell, there were times when Naruto even got downright scary in the way he chose to do so. Not that Daisuke could blame him. One was supposed to protect their lover.

"Well I better brief them." He scurries inside the house and blinks at what he found.

Sasuke was straddling Naruto's lap. Hmm. He should probably get out of here before they saw him.

The Ninja Cat nods as he turns around and darts outside the house once again. There was no way that he was going to be caught. He'd like to keep all nine of his lives in tact, thank you very much.

"Well I don't think they would actually kill me." The feline mutters to himself as he continues running. "Still, it's better safe than sorry."

* * *

Naruto tilts his head. "Sasuke, did you hear something?" The blonde could have sworn he heard something.

"No. I don't think so." The gorgeous ninja in his lap shakes his head. "Only the sound of me proving to you that I am not a damn blushing Hyuga!"

Naruto grins at that. Oh yeah. This was going to be awesome. Believe it!


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto talking to Kyuubi in **_bold italics_**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruto in **bold font.**

 **Chapter Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on whether or not you want Sai to have a love interest in this one and if so, who? Oh and I do apologize, the ending of this chapter got really, really silly. Though hopefully, everyone is in the mood for some juvenile humor from Sai!

Chapter 8

Itachi sighs in irritation as he does his best to blend into the shadows. The element of surprise was critical in a 'mission' like this. So was teamwork. He had learned both of those things long ago.

"Kabuto, I'm back." Orochimaru smiles as he opens the door of his lab.

Orochimaru smiling was always an eerie sight. Itachi wasn't a ninja who scared easily, but there really was something creepy about the Sannin's smile.

Upon not receiving a response, the infamous ninja frowns. "Damn it." He instantly gets into a defensive position, but it was too late.

Shisui Flickers in front of him and delivers a swift kick. One that sends Orochimaru flying straight into the nearest wall and dazes the Sannin long enough for Itachi's cousin to tie him up.

"Well done, Shisui." Itachi nods approvingly as he makes his way inside. "Honestly, Orochimnaru. I believe you're losing your touch."

As Itachi was just thinking, teamwork and the element of surprise were crucial elements to almost any successful mission. In this case, they were going to get some answers out of the Sannin.

Orochimaru looks at them in confusion, but his eyes soon narrow. "Is there a reason why the two of you assaulted me?" Ah. He really was as clever as the snakes he summoned. So Orochimaru wanted to play games, huh?

Well that was just fine with Itachi. He was very adapt at handling situations like this. He knew Orochimaru's type all too well.

"Oh there is a reason." Itachi locks his gaze on the snake's. "I saw you go to Naruto's house with a bag and you left without it. I have every reason to want to know what you gave him, given your history."

It might have been a stretch, but it was more than enough of a justification when dealing with someone like Orochimaru. They all knew that.

Shisui smiles at him and nods. "I would answer all his questions or else, he'll take you to Ibiki and that's if you're lucky." Yes, Ibiki would be far more gentle than Itachi would because Itachi was doing this to protect Sasuke.

His foolish little brother didn't need to get caught up in the serpent's den. Itachi knew all too well what Orochimaru was capable of, but he wasn't entirely sure that Sasuke did.

"If you're wondering what was in the bag, it was a romantic dinner." Orochimaru chuckles at that. "You see, Naruto wanted to prepare something for Sasuke. His culinary skills are lacking though." Uh huh. "So I decided to help him out by purchasing some food for him."

That was actually somewhat plausible. Itachi knew damn well that Naruto couldn't cook anything besides Ramen or wild game to save his life. The latter of which was something that he had surely learned from Jiraiya.

Shisui raises an eyebrow at that. "Well, so far the story matches up." He then turns his attention towards Itachi. "Naruto, really can't cook and we can always ask Naruto if that's what happened."

"That's true." He nods, but Itachi wasn't entirely convinced. "Do you have any intention of harming Naruto or my brother? Be it physically or emotionally?" He needed more information.

He was an Academy Instructor. Itachi could spot a lie from a mile away. If the Sannin lied to him, he'd know.

Orochimaru shakes his head without any hesitation. A natural and unconscious reaction then. In his own demented way, the older ninja might actually care about Sasuke.

"Good." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "What do you think, Shisui?"

His cousin smiles at him. "I think that we should talk to Naruto about this, but it seems uncharacteristically innocent at the moment." Yes, Itachi's thoughts exactly.

Itachi didn't want to do it, but he had to. In the eyes of the law thus far, Orochimaru hadn't been found guilty of anything at this time and him being tied up wasn't strictly necessary for the mission's completion.

"Alright, Orochimaru." He nods at Shisui. "Don't make us regret this, but for the moment we're going to let you go." The other Uchiha realizes the signal for what it was and begins untying Orochimaru. "If you tell anyone about this incident, I will know and then we'll see if you really do deserve the title of Sannin."

It was a threat, but one that Itachi didn't issue lightly. He would do anything necessary to protect Sasuke. That included fighting Orochimaru.

"Very well." He rolls his eyes, once he was free from his bindings and stands up. "Though don't you think that you're being a tad overdramatic?"

Shisui snorts at that and smiles. "That's not dramatic by Itachi's standards." That was true. Itachi was quite proud of the amount of restraint he'd exercised thus far actually.

He could have done so much more than have Orochimaru kicked into a wall and tied up. That was all child's play really. The fact that such a simple strategy had 'bested' the Sannin was well a bit unsettling. This was almost too easy.

"Well if this is restrained, I can scarcely imagine what dramatic is by his standards." Orochimaru chuckles.

That's when Itachi smirks. "Overdramatic would have been castrating you with a rusty kunai to ensure you learned your lesson." It was an appealing thought, but the elder Uchiha Brother honestly hesitated to get that up close and personal with the other man's 'sword.' "My little brother as I've told you before will never be your student."

The threat works wonders. Legendary Sannin or not, no man took **that** threat lightly. Not even Orochimaru.

"Yes, that would most assuredly qualify as being overdramatic." The ashen skinned man gulps noticeably.

Shisui laughs and nods. "Yes, it would." His cousin was getting a kick out of this. Itachi just knew it. "Come, Itachi. It's getting late."

That was true. Besides, their message had obviously been received loud and clear. For now, their work was done with Orochimaru. Though Itachi was still going to have a talk with Naruto.

"You're right." He smiles cheerfully at the Sannin. "Have a pleasant evening and I do hope that you will take our conversation to heart." With that being said, he walks off with his cousin.

* * *

Naruto wasn't really sure how Sasuke intended to prove he wasn't a blushing Hyuga, but it sounded really promising to him. So he was more than willing to let the other ninja do whatever he wanted. Well within reason. He wasn't crazy like Orochimaru or even Pervy Sage.

 **"Finally, I won't have to deal with your whining."** Kurama taunts him.

Oh there was no way in Hell that Naruto was going to let the fox demon ruin a moment like this. So he does w hat anyone in their right mind would do in his position. He gives the Nine Tails a 'time out.'

"Well Bastard, what are you waiting for?" Naruto grins at him. "You can't just make a declaration like that and not do something." He was goading his boyfriend and he knew it, but thus far goading Sasuke had produced some rather enjoyable results. So he was going to go with it.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto. "I was waiting for you to tell the furball to buzz off." Oh that. Right.

Naruto smiles at the raven haired ninja sheepishly. That was actually a good point. It was a good thing that Sasuke thought about stuff like that or they might have been put in an awkward situation later on, if Kyuubi hadn't opened his big fat mouth.

"Don't worry." The blonde smiles at him. "He's not going to watch whatever we do together. He's weird sometimes, but it's not like he's Jiraiya."

Sasuke snorts in amusement at that as he walks over and pushes Naruto onto the couch. "Good." So that the blonde was laying flat on his back. "I'm very glad to hear that." His voice was now more of a seductive purr than anything else and man, Naruto really liked where this was going.

 **Warning Lime**

Everything his sexy bastard of a boyfriend did was graceful. Somehow, Sasuke manages to make the mere act of yanking Naruto's pants and boxers off look elegant. It had to be an Uchiha Thing.

"That's better." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Though I guess you're just not excited enough yet."

Yeah. Naruto highly doubted that would be a problem for long. "Well it's a good thing that you're not a blushing Hyuga then." Naruto laughs as he kisses Sasuke. "I'm sure that you can find a way to fix that."

Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss. The feeling of the raven haired ninja's lips against his own was enough to make Naruto groan, especially when Sasuke started adding tongue to the kiss.

"Yeah." Sasuke's words were taking on an increasingly husky tone, after he breaks the kiss. "I'm sure that I can." Even more so when the sneaky bastard actually grabs Naruto's 'kunai' in his hands and begins stroking it.

Damn it! Why did that feel so much better when he did it than when Naruto did.

"T-That's a good start." Naruto pants out and nibbles on Sasuke's ear.

The response was immediate and cute. Sasuke mews like a kitten. If all the blood wasn't currently rushing south at a lightning fast pace, Naruto would have teased his almost lover about that without mercy.

"Yeah. I thought so." Sasuke leaves a trail of kisses down Naruto's jaw before moving down.

The entire time he did so, he was still stroking Naruto. Much to the blonde's delight and amazement. Sasuke was definitely focused.

He'd never actually done this before. "I'm not a blushing Hyuga, but tell me if I'm doing this wrong." The last part of that sentence made his face burn, but that wouldn't stop Sasuke.

He was so going to prove his boyfriend that he wasn't some shy wallflower. Sasuke needed to this before Naruto got some silly idea about him being a 'damsel in distress' in his head and besides, there was always the chance that the blonde might return the favor. Which would be fun.

"I doubt you could do anything wrong in a situation like this, but yeah." Naruto grins at him. "Don't worry so much."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that as he eyes his boyfriend's arousal. Blame his competitive streak, but Sasuke couldn't help but notice in **_that_** area they were evenly matched.

"Try not to wake the whole neighborhood then." Sasuke smirks with more bluster than he actually felt as he takes the tip into his mouth.

The response was immediate and gratifying. "Fuck!" Naruto bucks against him instinctively and groans in pleasure.

Sasuke manages to still him with his hand and swirl his tongue around the tip experimentally, causing Naruto to growl in pleasure. Yes, he was definitely making progress.

"Where the Hell did you learn to do that?!" Naruto knew that he was growling, but he couldn't stop.

The feeling of Sasuke's hot mouth wrapped around him like that was insane. It took all his self-control not to just slam into that wicked mouth. Though it probably helped that Sasuke was using one of his hand to hold him in place.

"Instinct." Sasuke mumbles as he slowly licks and begins bobbing his head up and down the blonde's impressive length.

Well instinct was a beautiful thigh. Naruto could feel desire rushing through his entire body. He felt like his body was on fire, but it was the best kind of fire he'd ever felt.

The fact that Sasuke was looking up at him with those ruby red eyes of his only added to the exoticism of it. Naruto had figured out that the Sharingan was triggered by emotions and lust apparently counted awhile ago. If Sasuke got turned on enough, his obsidian black eyes would transform into red ones.

"Y-You should definitely trust your instincts." Naruto pants out.

Sasuke was sucking faster now. The praise must have given him a confidence boost or something. Whatever it was, Naruto could feel the familiar sensation of his release building.

There was something wonderful about reducing his loveable, dumb blonde to a pile of goo. Goo with nice biceps and a hard kunai, but still goo.

"Mhm." So Sasuke takes as much of Naruto into his mouth as he could. "You don't have to hold back." Sucking, licking, and even grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

If Naruto had intended to hold back, it didn't work. "Sasuke!" Naruto's release came with ferocity that Sasuke could only liken it to a damn bursting.

Feeling rather smug at that, Sasuke helps his boyfriend clean up and Naruto throws his clothes back on. After all, he knew his luck. It was a miracle no one had walked in on them thus far.

 **End of Lime**

"I told you so." Sasuke smugly as he watches Naruto try to catch his breath.

There really was something to be said for instinct, he muses. Naruto certainly wasn't complaining.

The blonde laughs at that and nods. "Alright, you're not a blushing Hyuga." Naruto smiles and kisses him. You're a blushing Uchiha."

* * *

Orochimaru sighs in relief when Itachi and Shisui finally leave. He admired both of their abilities, but that had been a close call. Technically, he hadn't lied though.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto blinks as he comes running over to Orochimaru. "I was outside and I heard a crash."

The entire incident had only taken a few minutes, but it could have been lethal. Though Orochimaru wasn't entirely sure how much help Kabuto would have been in a combat situation against Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, his help would have been appreciated earlier.

His eyes narrow in annoyance. "Itachi and Shisui just attacked me, demanding answers." The Sannin shakes his head. "It could have been a lot worse. They know nothing of the plan for now, but we'll have to move quickly and what on Earth do you have in your hands?"

Kabuto chuckles and displays a large painting of red roses. They were rather well done, but Orochimaru didn't have the slightest idea what the silver haired medic was doing with such a painting. Clearly, he was missing something.

"Sai made it." Kabuto nods. "I liked it so much that I bought it off of him. He was quite pleased with the sale." The other ninja seems to find great amusement in that fact. "He is talented, but I don't think he's ever sold anything he's made before and it certainly can't help to endear him to us given the fact that he's one of Danzo's lapdogs."

Orochimaru wasn't entirely sure that was a fair assessment. Still, Kabuto did raise quite a few valid points.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." He chuckles. "If nothing else, displaying that painting will prove quite the interesting conversation starter."

He really did have to improve his reputation anyway. Keeping a picture of flowers up in his lab might disarm a few people.

Kabuto nods in agreement. "Are you still planning helping Naruto to gain a Lion Summoning contract?" Of course, he was. It seemed like the best solution really.

"Yes, I am." He smirks. "I presume that you have already ensured that the Uchihas will all have suitable alibis for the time of Danzo's death?"

It would serve the fossil right. Orochimaru was frankly offended that Danzo actually thought he could manipulate a Sannin in such a fashion. Really, he should know better.

"Yes, I believe that I've ironed the details." Kabuto nods at him. "Naruto will be most pleased and frankly, the world will be better off when he's dead." That was most assuredly true.

* * *

Sai smiles happily as gives his report to Danzo. "Well, the Uchihas aren't doing anything out of the ordinary." He couldn't believe that someone had actually bought his rose painting. Things were certainly looking up.

"Then why are you smiling, if you have nothing useful to report?" Danzo raises an eyebrow.

Perhaps, the rigors of ROOT training had knocked some screws loose or something of that nature. Sai was getting stranger by the day and that was certainly saying something.

"Oh I sold one of my paintings." Sai smiles at him serenely.

Wait. Serenely? What on Earth was going on? Sai never smiled serenely. He was still working on smiling normally to blend in perfectly.

Danzo twitches as he notices the change. "I see and who did you sell this painting too?" He wasn't even aware that the artist was selling his work to anyone.

Sai shrugs and smiles. "He didn't give his name, but does it matter?" He tilts his head. "If you're jealous, I can always paint you some roses as well."

That was absolutely absurd. Him jealous? Jealous of a damn floral painting? Oh yes, Sai had most assuredly lost his mind.

"Sai, I believe you should go for a psychological evaluation." It wasn't something that he enjoyed recommending, but there were tricks to make sure the Leaf didn't realize something was amiss. "I believe there is something sincerely wrong with you?"

Sai shoots him a confused look and Danzo groans. He was far too old for this sort of nonsense.

"Of course, I'll happily undergo the evaluation if that will reassure you." Good. At least, he was still obedient. "Though I'm afraid that I don't understand why you're so concerned. Are you feeling blue because you've become elderly? Is your kunai no longer functioning properly?"

Danzo sputters in rage and disbelief. He couldn't believe the other ninja actually had the gall to ask him such a thing.

"What did you just say?!" Surely, he had misheard Sai.

Sai just smiles at him serenely again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." What?! "I'm told that it is quite common for men your age and there are certain medications one can take to fix that problem." Gods and Goddesses help him, he was surrounded by idiots.

"Sai, I am NOT suffering from that problem." Danzo groans.

What on Earth was wrong with children these days? How could Sai even think for one moment that was an appropriate question to ask a superior or anyone who wasn't your medical patient?!

Sai laughs quietly. "They do say that most men are embarrassed about such things and that they tend to deny it in the beginning." His face soon turns more serious. "Though it's important to speak about such things openly to your medic to get the help you need."

"The only thing I require at the moment is a gag." Danzo rolls his eyes. "Sai, just shut up and get back to your patrolling duties. Do not come back until you have discovered something useful."

The artist bows to him. Well at least he still had some sense of manners left. Honestly, Danzo had no idea what had gotten into the man.

"Yes, of course." He darts towards the door. "I will do as you ask, Lord Danzo. You should really consider seeing a doctor about your problem though."

"I DON'T HAVE THAT ISSUE!" Danzo thunders at Sai, but it was too late. "Damn it." Sai was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because we're laying the groundwork for the end of Danzo and adding a second official pairing. Viewer reception will determine how much screen time they get. Happy reading.

Naruto talking to Kyuubi in _**bold italics.**_

Kyuubi talking to Naruto in **bold font.**

 **Chapter Notation:** This one has a lot of puns and Sai is being well, Sai.

Chapter 9

 _Naruto was going to throw a fit about this._ Sasuke just knew it because he knew his lovable, dumb blonde like the back of his own hand.

"So I have to go away on an escort mission to the Land of Tea." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "The Fire Daimyo is going there on vacation with his family and he wants a bunch of Uchihas to watch their backs."

This mission couldn't have come at a worse possible time. It had only been a few days since Sasuke had proved he wasn't a blushing Hyuga and his relationship with Naruto was really blossoming, but Sasuke just couldn't turn this mission down.

Naruto sighs and shakes his head as he pulls the raven haired ninja into his arms. The blonde really did seem to love trying to 'overpower' him. Sasuke supposed that old habits died hard, but it was nice to be held like this.

"I know." Naruto smiles and kisses his forehead. "Don't worry so much."

Really? Sasuke blinks at the other ninja's reaction. Naruto was taking this a lot better than he thought.

"That's surprisingly mature of you." Sasuke smiles at him. "I really figured you were going to throw a fit that I had to go."

Which was kinda suspicious, but the Uchiha couldn't argue with it. Not when his Clan was depending on him to go on such an important mission.

The sapphire eyed ninja just grins at him. "Nah. It's okay." He kisses Sasuke's ear. "I know that you can't say no to a mission like this and besides, it's obvious you'd rather be doing kunai practice with me anyway."

Kunai practice. Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully at that name. He knew exactly what the blonde meant.

"Someone's cocky." The military police officer couldn't resist rolling his eyes for a second time. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself there?"

Naruto just laughs in that way that only he could. "Well yeah, I'm cocky." It was a sound of pure joy. "I have the hottest Uchiha in the Leaf as my boyfriend and he was nice enough to polish my kunai for me."

Again with the kunai jokes? Honestly. Sasuke just shakes his head in amusement though.

If anyone else had said that besides Naruto, he probably would have punched them for being a pervert. His boyfriend must have been taking lessons from Kakashi though. How else could he sound so innocent when talking about such well, not innocent things?

"Don't let Itachi or Shisui hear you say that." Sasuke snorts. His brother and cousin would certainly contest that title. "They'd get jealous, but I guess you're right. When you put it that way, you do have a reason to be cocky."

It was childish, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel smug at Naruto's comment. The other ninja really thought that he was hotter than his relatives?

"Damn, right I do." Naruto laughs as he nudges Sasuke back against a tree. "Before you leave though, I think a few hickeys are in order. Just so no one in the Land of Tea gets any funny ideas."

He couldn't be serious. That was the most absurd thing that Sasuke had ever heard.

"You're kidding me." There was no way that Sasuke was going on a mission like this with hickeys on his neck. "Like any random guy we meet on the way is really going to be able to compete with you. You don't need to mark me like I'm your damn cat or something."

It did please Sasuke that Naruto apparently got jealous so easily. Still, he had his pride. He wasn't going to be fucking _branded_.

Naruto shakes his head quickly as he places a few kisses alone Sasuke's collarbone. "Nope." That idiot. "Definitely not kidding. I know that you wouldn't look at them, but they'd look at you." That wasn't fighting fair. Naruto knew that Sasuke's neck was one of his spots.

"You're being stupid." Sasuke sighs in pleasure as he closes his eyes.

That felt nice. He'd tell Naruto to buzz off in a few minutes. Sasuke Uchiha was definitely not going on this mission with hickeys, but a few minutes of kissing couldn't possibly hurt anything. Could it?

"You're being really hot when you mew like a sexy kitten." Naruto laughs.

Sasuke would definitely deck the blonde for that comment later. He was not a freaking kitten. Even if the blonde did try to save his ass by adding the adjective sexy in front of the word, that simply wouldn't fly.

He'd just have to make sure to kick the sexy blonde's ass extra hard when he got back from his mission. Yeah. That's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Sai smiles at Shisui on the other side of the village. He hoped that the Uchiha liked it.

"You made a painting of me?" Shisui tilts his head at him in confusion.

The artist nods. His roses had been rather well-received by Kabuto. Thus far, he hadn't really noticed anything unusual with the Uchihas. So he was relatively sure that Danzo would decide they weren't actually threat.

He had also been looking into the matter of relationships more and more. The books he had read thus far were tremendously useful. That and Naruto's relationship with Sasuke was also an easy example to learn from.

So that was why he was giving Shisui the painting. "Yes, do you like it?" He smiles and shows the other man the portrait.

It was apparently normal enough to experience a romantic attraction to your own gender and well, Shisui did fascinate him. Sai was quite confident that the other man would rip his throat out, if Shisui thought he was a threat to his family. On the other hand, he was also a pacifist and so much more mellow than most of his relative. It was an interesting set of contradictions.

Contradictions that had inspired the artist to do what he did best. To paint. So he had painted Shisui's portrait.

"Sai, this is really beautiful." Shisui's eyes scan the portrait with wonder. "You definitely have a talent. It's so lifelike and surreal at the same time." He chuckles. "Though I think the eyelashes may have been exaggerated."

It had been an exciting challenge to capture Shisui's image in a portrait. One that Sai was still mentally patting himself on the back for mastering said challenge.

Shisui was wrong about his eyelashes though. "No, those are perfectly to scale." The artist smiles at him confidently. "You do have lovely eyelashes. They're one of your best features."

Shisui chuckles at that and shakes his head. "Well thank you." Maybe, he had said something wrong. Laughter wasn't exactly the reaction that Sai was going for, but Shisui did have a nice laugh. "What would you say my best feature is out of curiosity?"

Oh that one was easy. While his eyelashes were extraordinary, Sai had gotten eyeful more than once in the public baths.

"Your kunai." He beams at him.

Shisui looks at him an adorably baffled sort of way. "I suppose. I try to keep them in good shape." He smiles at Sai. "One never knows when they'll come in handy on missions."

Oh. Shisui thought he meant that kind of kunai. Sai should definitely clarify to prevent confusion.

"Oh not that kind." The artist beams at him. "The other kind of kunai. Now, that's a true work of art."

Shisui just gapes at him. "I um w-well thank you." A flustered Shisui was one of the most amusing things that Sai had ever laid had laid his eyes on. "I should probably get going. I'm scheduled to leave the village this evening on a mission."

Right. Shisui was a ninja too. That meant he probably got called away on missions a lot as well.

"Oh." Sai nods at him. "Stay safe then. Please keep the painting." Gifts were one of the easiest ways to express affection. Well at least that's what the books said, anyway.

"I will." Shisui turns to head off. "Thanks." With that being said, the other ninja begins gracefully darting off.

Yes, he had lovely eyelashes, the perfect kunai, and a marvelous backside. Honestly, it was so liberating to realize his sexuality. Sai should have done this sooner.

* * *

Danzo was growing more and more frustrated. Sai wasn't being very helpful at all and unfortunately, the Uchihas were all slated for missions soon.

"I can't wipe them out, if they're out of the village." He sighs to himself.

The man was now pacing in his office. Well as much as a man his age could pace anyway. Sure, Danzo could still fight with the best of them if he had to, but he'd rather have ROOT take care of such things.

He snorts at that thought. "One doesn't live to be my age as a ninja without knowing when to pick your battles." Though he did know one thing without a doubt, he was going to wipe the Uchiha Clan out and get as many

Sharingans for himself as possible.

"I'll have to add more spies." Danzo shakes his head. "Sai is becoming increasingly unreliable."

He didn't care what Sai did on his own free time. Just as long as the boy completed his missions, but it was obvious that he was more interested in his art at the moment than spying.

A fact that irritated Danzo to know end. Where had all his training gone anyway? Sai should really know better about such things by now. So why was he acting like such an easily distracted Genin?

"Dear Gods and Goddesses, I hope the boy isn't in love." He rolls his eyes at the very thought.

It just struck him out of the blue. The boy was making far too many references to kunais and he was painting roses. Either of those things would be disturbing enough, but both of them together were a cause for major concern.

Had Sai fallen in love with someone? "Hopefully, not an Uchiha." He frowns at that thought. "That might explain why his reports have been so utterly useless as of late."

He was going to have to do something about this, but Danzo wasn't sure what. It seemed a bit premature to have Sai neutralized, but if the elderly ninja would have to find out how badly compromised his employee was and soon.

"Unknown variables are what get people killed." He shakes his head at the thought. "Which is why it's important to have as few of them lurking around as possible." One way or another, he would have to thoroughly investigate this matter.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto heads towards the Forbidden Forest. That was where he would be commencing his training with Orochimaru. The blonde certainly didn't want to train with the snake, but there was no alternative.

"Ah." Orochimaru smiles at Naruto as he Flickers from out of nowhere. "There you are. I was afraid that you might get cold feet and back out of your training." He smiles at the other man slyly. "We certainly can't have that, now can we?"

Naruto had thought about it. Maybe, Pervy Sage would have been able to help him. After all, Jirayia had taught him how to Summon toads. Were lions really such a stretch?

"No, we can't." He rolls his eyes at the other ninja. "Let's make one thing clear. We're not friends." Naruto didn't want the Sannin getting any funny ideas into his head. "It's just that neither of us wants anything to happen to Sasuke or his family."

 **"Good."** Great now, Kurama was weighing in on everything. **"It's best to be firm with someone like him. He's far too manipulative."**

Naruto couldn't disagree with that though. Orochimaru was dangerous and everyone knew it. Honestly, the blonde suspected the only reason why he was still part of the village was because it was too dangerous to let the Sannin go.

That didn't mean he wouldn't tear the older ninja apart, if he tried to hurt Sasuke. Naruto would most assuredly do that because Sasuke belonged to him and no one else. So Orochimaru's twisted little obsession with the young Uchiha bothered him. A lot.

 _ **"I know."**_ Naruto assures the fox.

He was going into this with eyes wide open. Orochimaru wasn't as big a threat as Danzo at the moment, but he was a threat.

"Oh I'm well aware of that." Orochimaru smiles at the younger ninja in that creepy way he had. "Well since you've already made one Summoning Contract, this shouldn't be terribly difficult. You at least understand the basic technique." He smiles at him. "Though each Summon Type is different and even amongst the same type, there is variation amongst individuals."

Yeah. Naruto knew that. Just look at the difference between Manda and Aoda. They were both snakes and were as different as night and day. Well at least in terms of their personality.

Naruto nods at Orochimaru. "Yeah." That much he understood. "I've totally got it. So let's get started."

They couldn't afford to waste time. The Uchihas were already being deployed on their missions. They had a window opportunity and they couldn't afford to let it shut before they had killed Danzo.

"Alright." Orochimaru smiles as he proceeds with showing Naruto the proper technique to make a contract with lions. "This should prove most amusing."

* * *

Itachi twitches. He could feel Kabuto following him and he didn't like it, but he couldn't afford to confront him out in the open.

"Where is a dark ally when you need one." He mutters under his breath.

The Uchiha Heir had been out buying some extra supplies for their family's mission to the Land of Tea when he felt it. Oh Kabuto was good at hiding his chakra, but he wasn't good enough to hide from Itachi.

There was a reason why he had been made an ANBU Captain at thirteen and why he was an instructor at the Academy. It was because he was damn good at what he did. Something that he would be only all too happy to remind the silver haired ninja of. He just needed an opening.

"Daisuke!" Itachi chuckles. "What on Earth are you doing all the way out here?" He swiftly follows a cat into a nearby ally.

Of course, he made sure to be heard by Kabuto. That was the entire point. The medic was bound to follow him now and that was exactly what Itachi wanted.

"You should know better than to enter a dark ally with only one exit." Kabuto chuckles at him.

To be honest, it wasn't even Daisuke. It was just a random stray cat. Itachi had just gotten very lucky that Kabuto had fallen for it so easily.

"I was about to say the same to you." He slams Kabuto into the wall and activates his Sharingan. "If you do not wish to be reduced to a human vegetable, I suggest that you start talking."

"Meow." The ally cat nods his head as if he understood what Itachi was doing.

He might. Cats were very intelligent creatures. Poor thing. Itachi should probably take it to the shelter, but he would do so after Kabuto had spilled all his secrets.

"I don't know what you're on about." Kabuto puts on a brave face. "I've done nothing to warrant this barbarianism from you. One would think that as an Academy instructor you would show a little more civility."

Alright. Itachi knew exactly what he was going to do now. "I see. So you've chosen to do this the hard way then." The Uchiha smirks. "Very well, you're 72 hours of torture begins now. Tsukuyomi."

* * *

Orochimaru had to admit that he was impressed. It didn't take Naruto very long at all to master a new Summoning Contract.

They had only been training for about an hour before the blonde successfully manages to summon an enormous lion. Orochimaru was almost well jealous.

"Well done." He smirks at the magnificent creature. "This ought to throw Danzo off of his game quite nicely."

Naruto nods in agreement. "Damn straight." He laughs and pets the lion. "I think I'm going to call you Big Daisuke." The creature was about as large as Aoda, but furrier. Much furrier, Orochimaru notes.

There was always something wonderful about witnessing a new Summoning Contract being made. The bond between Summoner and Summoned could be beautiful or it could be a transactional relationship like the one that existed between himself and Manda.

"Hello." Daisuke struts over to the lion and introduces himself.

The lion laughs and pats the smaller feline. "Hello." He glances at Naruto. "My name is Charger, not Big Daisuke." He smiles fondly at the Ninja Cat who had snuck into the Forest of Death to watch their training. "Though he does our family tree proud. A lovely fur coat."

This was rather odd. Orochimaru had never seen Summons socialized much before outside of the toads. Oh well. They had more important things to worry about. Like killing Danzo.

"Why are you called Charger?" Naruto looks at the lion in confusion.

The Summon smiles at him as if the answer should be obvious. "Because I charge at my opponents and then I rip them to shreds, of course." Orochimaru couldn't help, but snort at that.

Well done. That was a rather practical name for such an imposing creature. Though they still had much work to do.

"Sounds great!" Naruto grins at him. "There is one man in particular who needs to be ripped to pieces. You see he's threatening my Mate's Pride."

That was intelligent of Naruto. The blonde was putting things in terms that the Summon could understand. Perhaps, he wasn't as dumb as Orochimaru had thought.

"Despicable." The lion smiles. "I shall simply use him as my scratching post." Purrfect. "By the way, do you have any catnip?"

Well close enough to perfect anyway. Besides Orochimaru had come prepared for this.

"Of course we do." He gestures to a wagon they had brought into the Forest of Death that was filled to the brim with the stuff. "It's all for you. After you kill, Danzo."

"Deal." The lion nods as he extends his massive paw towards Orochimaru as if to shake on it. "I do love catnip." Apparently, some things were universal no matter the size of the cat. A cat was still a cat.


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. You have all been amazingly supportive throughout this story. I found myself debating between whether I wanted this to be a more humorous or darker chapter. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Notation:** As this is an AU, Danzo doesn't have all the Sharingans he did in canon. So he doesn't have nearly as many tricks up his sleeve. So please take that into consideration as you read this battle chapter. I also tried to make Naruto more dark in this chapter than he has been recently. Happy reading.

 **Special Announcement:** If you're interested, feel check out my profile for information about upcoming stories. I'm planning on releasing a bunch of them relatively soon. Happy reading.

Chapter 10

Itachi had always known that things weren't right between his Clan and the rest of the Leaf. He had just foolishly hoped that things would never get this bad.

"I see." He looks at Kabuto. "So Danzo is plotting our Clan's demise and Naruto is plotting Danzo's demise with the help of Orochimaru."

Quite honestly, the Uchiha didn't know which part of that sentence disturbed him most. He just knew that Danzo Shimura was a dead man.

The medic nods at him. "Yes, that would seem to be an accurate summary of the situation." True enough and it would seem that Kabuto needed a Fireball below the belt.

"If you wish to retain your ability to sire children, you will tell me where Orochimaru went." Itachi makes a clone. "I will deal with this matter personally."

He was going to have to send a clone on the mission. Itachi didn't want his family to realize something was amiss, but he couldn't not act on this information.

Kabuto sighs and nods. "Alright." Whatever mental calculations the man was performing in his head, Itachi didn't want to know. "I know that they're planning to lure Danzo off to the Forest of Death by sending him a scroll."

Hmm. An interesting plan. The forest was massive. There was a chance that whatever battle Naruto and Orochimaru were planning to wage there, no one would hear it.

"I presume that the scroll is addressed from me." Itachi twitches. "Seeing as Danzo has always had an unhealthy interest in me." Perhaps only moderately less unhealthy than Orochimaru's.

The medic nods again. He was disturbingly calm for someone who had just had their manhood threatened and for someone who had just been tortured inside a Genjutsu. Of course, that's probably just one of many reasons why he was Orochimaru's favorite lapdog.

"That's true enough." You should get going, if you don't want to miss the show. "I'm sure that you'll find Charger fascinating." Kabuto actually has the audacity to smirk. "Your Clan has always had a fondness for cats, if I'm not mistaken." That was true. Luckily, Daisuke had already run off sometime during his interrogation of Kabuto. The feline might very well have already found Naruto for all Itachi knew.

So that was their plan. "You're coming with me." It was possible that Naruto and Orochimaru might need medical attention after dealing with Danzo.

The man was elderly, but he was still a formidable ninja. Not that Itachi particularly cared what happened to Orochimaru, but he wasn't about to allow Sasuke's boyfriend to get himself killed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Kabuto frowns.

Itachi flashes his Sharingan at him. "That wasn't a request." He didn't make idle threats. "Now take me to the precise location of the upcoming battle because I know that Orochimaru has chosen a specific one."

The Sannin was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. It was likely that Orochimaru had been planning this little showdown for quite sometime.

"Very well." Kabuto sighs as he wiggles away from Itachi. "Follow me." With that being said, the silver haired medic flits off and Itachi follows him.

So it was all finally coming to a head. Itachi had always known this day would come eventually, but he never thought it would come this soon. Today would likely be the day that the fate of his Clan and the Leaf Village at large would be determined.

* * *

Danzo was in his office when the messenger hawk flies towards his window. Hmm. That was strange. He wasn't expecting any messages.

"Thank you." He takes the scroll from the hawk's foot and quickly reads it.

 _ **Dear Danzo,**_

 _ **I request to speak with you immediately. It is a matter of great importance. Please meet me in the Forest of Death as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Itachi Uchiha**_

He was a clever one. It was possible that Itachi had somehow figured out what he was planning. A troubling thought, but one that he could handle.

"I'll bring ROOT with me." Danzo nods thoughtfully.

Not Sai though. That boy had been potentially compromised. At the moment, Sai might be a bigger liability than asset. Danzo still hadn't decided.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke blinks as he notices Itachi racing towards their family with the extra supplies in hand. That wasn't like him.

"You alright?" He quirks an eyebrow. "Did Kakashi's bad habit of being late rub off on you?"

Itachi just laughs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting." Indeed. All the Uchihas who had been assigned to go on the escort mission were waiting in the Uchiha District. "It's just the market was rather crowded today."

Fugaku shrugs at that. Maybe, Sasuke was overreacting though. It could just be that Itachi had been too polite to bulldoze people.

"It's alright." Mikoto smiles at Itachi. "We really should be going." The Uchiha matriarch shrugs gracefully as she glances at Shisui. "Though you weren't the only person who was late today."

To Sasuke's amusement, his cousin's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink at that. Was Shisui really that embarrassed about being a bit late? Nah. Something was definitely going on and he was going to figure out what it was.

"Sorry about that." Shisui smiles sheepishly. "We should probably get going though. Everyone is here."

Well everyone that was going on the mission anyway. The younger children were at the Academy. Some were patrolling the Leaf Village and others were on their own missions.

It seemed like everyone was busy today. It was so weird, but Sasuke tries to tell himself that he's being ridiculous. Everyone was fine.

"You're right." Fugaku nods. "They specifically requested for Uchiha escorts. So let's make sure the complete this mission." His father clearly wasn't entirely pleased at their Clan being deployed in such a frivolous fashion, but the Uchiha patriarch wasn't going to argue with a direct order either. "Come on."

That was all that was said as the Uchihas being their grand procession out of the Leaf Village. It almost felt like a parade to Sasuke.

* * *

"I can sense several chakra signatures coming this way." Charger looks around on high alert and Daisuke hisses in agreement.

Naruto was far from a Sensory Type, but he could as well. So Danzo had decided to bring his guards with him. Well that was just fine. That wouldn't stop them.

Orochimaru nods at the felines. "You're right about that." His yellow eyes drift over Naruto's form. "I hope you realize that despite Danzo's age, he's still a formidable opponent. Charger and Daisuke do give us an advantage though."

Oh yes, Naruto realized that. He had been dreaming of this moment. The blonde wasn't a tactician by nature, but this bastard was threatening Sasuke and his family. He had to pay.

"I know." He nods as the signatures get closer.

There were a couple that were more distant though. Clearly, they weren't members of Danzo's entourage. One of them felt far too familiar.

"Itachi is coming." Daisuke meows.

Yes, Itachi was coming and he was coming with a friend. Damn it. How had Sasuke's brother found out about this? Naruto had been so careful about everything.

"We'll explain everything to him after Danzo is brought to heel." Naruto growls.

* * *

A few minutes later, Danzo arrives and Orochimaru watches with interest. He could feel the rage radiating from Naruto. It would be glorious to witness the chakra of the Nine Tails unleashed and perhaps, the Sannin would even to launch a few blows against the fossil.

"So it was a trap." Danzo stands in the middle of Forest of Death with the other ROOT Members surrounding him. "I suspected as much. You're foolish, Naruto." He smirks. "The village will believe my word over yours and I'll merely tell them you attacked me. That you lost control of the Nine Tails. No one will blame me for killing you."

The transformation was swift and stunning. Orochimaru watches in awe as Naruto's teeth become sharper. More like an animal's and a dangerous layer of reddish orange chakra surrounds him. The energy was so violent that some bark was actually peeling off the nearby trees.

"If anyone is going to die today, it's going to be you." Naruto's eyes were now just as red as any Sharingan and his pupils had become mere slits. "Charger, attack!"

It was quite the beautiful sight. Watching Charger live up to his name and come running at the elderly ninja and his protectors was lovely.

"AHHH-CHOO!" So was Danzo's reaction.

The man starts sneezing and his eyes were now watering badly. "D-Damn it!" Never had the phrase 'hacking up a lung' seemed so apt.

"Don't worry, Lord Danzo!" The ROOT Members step in front of him. "We'll protect you."

Some of them clearly wanted to lead Danzo to safety. Of course, Orochimaru couldn't allow that. This man had threatened the life of his future student and Sasuke's family. That was unforgivable.

"I know that you're merely brainwashed pawns." He smirks at them as he goes flying towards them. "So I'll make your death's quick." With his snake sword.

"Meow!" Daisuke wasn't far behind him either.

It was nice to see the little Ninja Cat scratching the faces of their opponents and breathing fire at them. These were skilled ninjas, but Orochimaru was quite certain the Ninja Cat could more than hold his own.

"You know, I don't know that much about medical stuff." Naruto runs towards Danzo. "But I'm sure that I can make sure you die screaming!"

The raw fury and the bloodlust was, well exquisite. Naruto really did have every intention of killing Danzo it seemed.

"Rasengan!" He didn't hesitate to slam his Rasengan through one of Danzo's protectors either.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Forest of Death. It took even less time for them to reach the battlefield.

"Clever. Using his allergy to cats like that." Itachi muses as his skilled eyes survey the situation.

Anyone could have done the math really. Danzo had brought his guards with him and was trying his best to remain standing as the battle waged around them.

"I s-should have had you k-killed on the day you were born!" The man was coughing and sneezing.

Itachi wasn't a medic, but he could tell that the man was struggling even to breath. A lion Summon of that size coming up against someone like Danzo was a dangerous combination.

"I'm strangely impressed by how vicious Naruto can be when provoked." Itachi chuckles.

The situation was almost amusing in a rather morbid and sick way. Still, this was a life or death battle.

"I know the feeling." Kabuto nods at Itachi. "I'll stay here while you join the fray. You are planning on joining are you not?"

Pft. Of course, he was. Danzo had threatened his family.

He was a pacifist by nature, but Itachi wasn't going to be led like a lamb to a slaughter. "Naturally." Which was clearly what Danzo had been intending. "I shall be back momentarily." With that being said, Itachi makes several Shadow Clones and charges forward.

He needed to cut down the numbers of Root Members. Unfortunately, he didn't really have time to be subtle. Clone explosions would have to do.

So that's exactly what he did. His clones race towards Danzo's pawns and explode. Whether they lived or died, well lit wasn't Itachi's primary concern at the moment. At the very least, they wouldn't be much trouble afterwards.

"Thanks, Itachi!" Naruto glances at him.

* * *

"Baku!" Danzo somehow manage to summon his giant tapir like Summon. "Get them. Deal with that lion!"

Charger was less than pleased to see another Summon on the field. It's tusks looked fearsome, but apparently it was using wind based attacks.

"Pft. I am the king of the jungle!" He looks around. "Well the forest in this case." As if some herbivore was going to stop him. "Surrender now or be prepared to face the consequences."

The tapir was truly a dumb beast in Charger's mind. It just ran straight at him trying to suck him up with its wind attack. An attack which was obviously designed to magnify his master's techniques, but would also be weak against his trademark technique.

Daisuke wasn't the only feline who could breathe fire. "TAKE THIS!" He lets out a menacing roar that has the entire forest and he breathes fire on Baku.

The creature ends up sucking some of the flames into its mouth and falls over. Though it gets up and rushes at him. Its bellows would have been terrifying, if Charger wasn't a lion.

"DIE!" He slashes at with his claws and delights in hearing Danzo's wheezes. He really was allergic to cats.

* * *

This was impossible. Itachi had just arrived on the scene and taken out the rest of his guards. It was now up to Danzo to flee. He couldn't fight with that damn cat taking up the entire place.

It was a struggle just to breathe, but he knew that had to fight. "Vacuum Blast Barrage!" This was a powerful wind technique capable of cutting through even a Susanoo.

The damn blonde manages to dodge though. His eyes were truly like a demons as he comes closer. "Rasengan!" It was all Danzo could do to erect a tree in time to take the blunt of the blow.

"Damn it." He would have been done for, had that landed.

Naruto looks far more like an animal than a man at the moment. "You're not going to escape that easily!" The tree had blocked the Rasengan, but it had used far too much energy.

Everything was going blurry and it was a struggle just to move. He needed to Flicker off. It might be the only thing that could save him at this point.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Narutos appeared out of nowhere.

Damn it. How could he dodge all these blonds when Danzo could barely see? His eyes were watering so badly and his throat was swelling rapidly. It was almost impossible to breath, let alone to fight.

"Kill the traitor." Charger's voice encourages Naruto.

His regeneration ability was probably the only reason why he was still moving. Thanks to Hashirama's cells, he could heal much faster than any normal person. Unfortunately, that might not be enough in this case.

* * *

Naruto smirks as his clones attack Danzo from all directions. "No. That's too good for him." Rasengans blaring. "On second thought, I have something better in mind for this creep."

Naruto's clones all rush at Danzo at once. True the man tried to dodge, but it wasn't affective. Even his regenerative abilities weren't keeping pace with his allergy to Charger and that was why he was able to slam his Fists into the ancient ninja's eyes.

"AHHHH!" There was something disturbingly satisfying about hearing Danzo cry out like that. "YOU MONSTER!" Feeling the blood rush forth from the wound.

Danzo wasn't dead though, but he was in a lot of pain. Naruto wasn't done yet. "Orochimaru, cut off his hands!" He wanted to do it himself, but there was a chance Danzo could bleed to death. "Just don't allow this bastard the mercy of dying."

Surprisingly enough, Orochimaru makes his way over to them quickly. He proceeds to do exactly that with his sword. "He's a fast healer." He smiles at Naruto as he rips off his sleeves and wraps them around the now bloody stumps of Danzo's hands, who was still screaming. "So bleeding to death probably wouldn't be an issue."

* * *

Itachi honestly didn't know what to make of the situation, but it was apparently over. Danzo's Root Members were all dead as far as he could tell and Danzo clearly wasn't going anywhere.

"I'd say to cuff him, but he no longer has any hands to cuff." Itachi sighs. "What the hell are you planning to do now, Naruto?"

The blond smiles at him. "Oh I'm going to put him on trial." That smile wasn't the smile that he had come to associate with Naruto though. "I'll make sure everyone knows what he's done and I'll make sure that this village never messes with your family again."

It wasn't kind. It was sadistic. Itachi had seen smiles like that on the battlefield. Usually, it was the look a ninja might get while trying to extract revenge or when they had lost their mind. This didn't bode well for the Leaf Village.

"It wasn't an accident that my family was sent away on missions during this battle." He had known that of course, but there was a difference between knowing something and really _knowing_ something.

Naruto nods at him. "You're right." He smiles at him. "I didn't want there to be any chance that your family would be blamed for his death, but I decided not to kill him."

"M-MONSTER!" Danzo coughs at him.

Kabuto actually chuckles at that. "Well if you think this is unfortunate, you should see what Itachi made me see inside his Genjutsu." He glares at the Uchiha. "That was rather cruel. Don't you think?"

Perhaps, he had gone a bit overboard. Itachi didn't regret that part though and he still hadn't ruled out the possibility of sending a fireball at the other ninja's private regions.

"No." He shakes his head quickly. "Not really." Though he was more worried about Naruto than Kabuto. "What are you planning?"

The blond just smiles at him and looks at Orochimaru. "I think that I'll just take over the village. The Nine Tails certainly gives me a lot of firepower and once I reveal what kind of monsters have really been running this village, I imagine people will be happy to have a competent Hokage in charge for a change."

It was amazing how just a few words could make Itachi's run cold. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened to Naruto. Was this a spur of the moment change of heart or had these thoughts already been lingering in his mind for awhile?

Who could really say? Maybe, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was not dealing with the same Naruto he had been before and that meant they could were all in danger, even Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter took awhile. My schedule got unexpectedly busy, but that should slowly be clearing up now. If you're interested in learning about update rates or new upcoming stories, please feel free to check out my profile. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

A few days later, Sasuke blinks when he and his family arrive back in the Leaf Village. Well what was left of it anyway. It was still smoking from likely recently put out fires and he could see some people were starting to rebuild.

"What the Hell happened?" The raven haired ninja had never seen anything like this before.

Fugaku frowns at the sight. "I guess this explains why Itachi was a clone." Yeah. It definitely did.

About midway into their journey, they got into a fight with some bandits. Someone had landed a punch against Itachi and his brother had just disappeared. That was the easiest way that Sasuke had ever heard to realize you had been working with a shadow clone.

"He knew something was going to happen." Mikoto bites her lower lip as her eyes follow the smoke. "Itachi must have requested that we all get sent out of the village."

Sasuke nods at that. His mother was right, but they still had to find out what had happened.

Naruto had been in the Leaf when whatever crisis that led to this had struck their home. His lovable blond could be hurt or even worse, dead.

His eyes widen at that thought as Sasuke streaks into the village. "Sasuke!" He could hear his family yelling at him, but he that wouldn't stop him.

He had to find out what happened to Naruto. What had happened to the Leaf? None of this made any sense.

"You're back!" He hears familiar voice call out to him.

His eyes scan the area until they see Itachi. His brother's whose sneakiness might have saved their entire Clan's lives and who mercifully, didn't appear to be injured.

His outfit had seen better days though. "Itachi!" Not that that mattered. Itachi was alive. That was the most important thing.

"Sasuke, you're back." He strides forward and embraces him. "Are you alright? What about the others?"

Sasuke found that rather ironic. Why was Itachi asking him, if he was okay. His brother was the one who had apparently been living in a burning village for awhile.

He was about to voice this concern, when the rest of the Clan makes their way over towards them. "He's fine." It was their mother who spoke first though. "We're all fine, but what happened here?"

Mikoto Uchiha had always been good at dealing with crises. It was part of what made her such an effective Clan Head. Would it be enough this time though? Sasuke just didn't know.

"It's a long story." Itachi sighs as he looks at the faces of their Clansmen and Clanswomen. "I tried to stop him, but Naruto knew better than to look at my eyes. Finding out the truth about what Danzo was planning was simply too much for him to handle."

What Danzo had been planning? The feeling of dread that had been blossoming inside him for a few minutes was now causing complete and utter havoc inside Sasuke.

"I always knew that Danzo would try something." Shisui sighs as he walks over to Itachi and places his hand on the other man's shoulder. "It must have been horrific to make Naruto lose control to this extent." It was a gesture of comfort, but Sasuke wasn't sure how much good it would do.

If he was understanding this correctly, Naruto had lost his mind. Danzo had tried to do something terrible and it made the blond snap. His boyfriend had always been ruled by his emotions, but Sasuke had never thought that the blond was capable of this. Of nearly destroying his beloved village.

"He wanted to have our Clan eliminated." Itachi looks all of their kin straight in the eye. "Danzo wasn't making idle threats. Naruto had every reason to believe he'd carry them out and that was why he snapped."

 _He did this because he loves me._ The entire village was only a hair's breath away from collapse and it was because Naruto loved him more than the Leaf. That was a sobering thought.

"Where is he now?" Sasuke meets Itachi's gaze. "How many are dead and how many are injured?"

They needed to figure out the extent of all this damage, but first Sasuke had to talk to Naruto. Maybe, he could calm him down. It had only been a few days. Danzo was probably already dead. The threat had likely been eliminated. It wasn't too late to stop whatever this was.

"Danzo and ROOT are all dead." Itachi sighs, but he clarifies upon seeing Shisui's look of panic. "Except for Sai. For some reason, he wasn't at the battle and Naruto decided to spare him." Well that was something at least. "As for how many are injured, that's difficult to say."

Right. Sasuke could read between the lines as easily as the next ninja. What Itachi really meant by that was that there were a lot of injuries.

"So a high injury rate, but a low death count." Mikoto frowns as she considers that. "Perhaps, he can still be reasoned with."

It didn't help matters that his family was now looking at him with wary eyes. They were doing that thing where they could talk without moving their lips. No, it wasn't telepathy. They just all knew each other very well.

A cat comes bounding towards them. "You're all back!" It was Daisuke.

Sasuke smiles as he scoops up the feline. The poor Ninja Cat smelled like fire, but that was only to be expected when he had been prowling around a burning village for awhile. Otherwise, it looked like the Ninja Cat he'd given Naruto was alright.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke smiles at the feline. "Can you show me where Naruto is?" He really needed to speak to his lovable idiot before he caused another Great Ninja War.

It was flattering that the blond would go through all this trouble just to save him, but it wasn't necessary. Danzo was dead now. Everything could go back to the way it was before. Well, at least that's what Sasuke was hoping anyway.

Daisuke nods and smiles. "Yes, I'll take you to him." He looks at the other Uchihas. "Do they want to go as well?"

That was a good question. If Naruto was still raging, he'd need restrained. On the other hand, if Sasuke brought everyone with him that didn't bode well for calming his boyfriend down either.

"I'll take Itachi and Shisui with me." Sasuke nods. "He knows them best and that way, Mother and Father can still manage the Clan."

It was a bit selfish to take two of their strongest fighters, but if Naruto was really far gone it was going to require teamwork to calm him down. Besides, he hadn't been lying. Naruto did know Shisui and Itachi best after him.

They were all friends. Well, kinda. There were times when Sasuke suspected that Naruto might actually still be scared of Itachi.

"That's an agreeable idea." Fugaku sighs as his now wary eyes glance around the village. "We'll scope out the situation and help those we can."

Sasuke nods at that appreciatively. He hoped that this would be the extent of Naruto's fury. He didn't want anyone else to die because of him.

"Come on!" Daisuke smiles at them. "Though I should probably warn you about Charger. Itachi already knows all about him though."

Charger? Who the Hell was Charger? Wait. Maybe, this was one of those times where Sasuke just didn't want to know.

Shisui shoots the Ninja Cat a confused look. "Who is Charger?" Though it looked like his cousin was going to figure that out for him anyway.

"Charger is the name of Naruto's newest Summon." Itachi smiles grimly. "Like Sasuke, he now holds two Summoning Contracts."

Well that was new. Naruto had never been able to keep secrets from Sasuke's before. Despite the situation, well Sasuke couldn't help but be curious now as they made their way closer to Naruto.

Apparently, curiosity was a bit stronger than dread. "What kind of animal did he make a contract with?" Well at least in small doses anyway. Maybe, Sasuke really was just that desperate to take his mind off of all this.

"A lion." Itachi smiles at him.

A lion? Sasuke blinks that. "Oh that's genius." Danzo was allergic to cats. "No wonder the old fossil kicked the bucket."

His relatives and Daisuke both chuckle at that. Well one thing was for damn sure. Crazy or not, Naruto was still the Leaf's most unpredictable ninja. A lion. What would he think of next?

* * *

Orochimaru didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. "Well this is all the information we have on the Leaf's ninja and civilian population." It was going to take awhile for the blond to read though.

He was fortunate that Kabuto was so through in his intelligence gathering. True, the Leaf had its own records. Though the Sannin did like to believe that his and Kabuto's were far more comprehensive.

"Thanks." Naruto immediately begins skinning it. "I've already looked at the Leaf's official records, but I know you guys have the good stuff." The blond rolls his eyes. "Even if you are creepy as fuck."

Orochimaru would have protested that, if he didn't know what the sapphire eyed ninja was capable of. He had literally done the impossible. Naruto had brought the Leaf to its knees in mere days.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." Kabuto smiles at them as he walks over to the pair of them. "Sorry, that I'm late. I was just tending to a few patients."

Naruto nods and sighs in understanding. "If they hadn't resisted, they wouldn't have gotten hurt." Right. This Naruto was a lot more sadistic than the old Naruto, but he hadn't completely lost all sense of self. Not yet, anyway.

Hopefully, Sasuke could put this right. While Orochimaru did love being able to do his research without worrying about someone spying on him, Naruto's newfound sadism was an unknown variable.

Orochimaru hated those. They were the most dangerous kinds of variables to someone like him. Oh well. They'd get this sorted out somehow. Eventually.

"It is." Naruto shrugs. "Kinda. Do we have any news on Sasuke?"

The blond was rather dedicated, even when he was arguably half insane. He always inquired about his boyfriend. It was touching in a disturbing way.

Kabuto pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "They should be arriving sometime today or tomorrow, based on the intelligence reports we have." Thank goodness.

Orochimaru honestly didn't know how long he could keep Naruto from going on some kind murderous spree without his favorite Uchiha around.

Naruto smiles at that and nods. "Good." He pauses for a moment. "Make sure the chefs have prepared us a nice romantic dinner and there had better be a lot of tomatoes involved."

Somehow, Orochimaru doubted that Sasuke was going to be won over by tomatoes this time. Still, if Naruto wanted tomatoes for his boyfriend, it was best to let him have them. After all, he had seen what this man was capable of.

"I'll go and do that right now." Kabuto nods at Naruto. "Fortunately, it appears that our casualties are going to be very light aside from ROOT and Danzo."

There were going to be some though. The Sannin didn't really know how Naruto was going to react to that.

"If they hadn't resisted, they wouldn't have gotten hurt." Naruto sighs. "Then they wouldn't have died from their injuries. We'll do our best though." Interesting. The line between not caring and having a conscience was certainly starting to blur.

"Of course." Kabuto and Orochimaru answer as one.

They both knew better than to argue at this point. The power that Naruto held within his body due to the Nine Tails was incredible. Orochimaru had never seen anything like it and if he was lucky, perhaps Naruto might consent to some testing. A man could dream, right?

* * *

A short while later, Naruto smirks when he senses Sasuke's chakra. Well not just Sasuke's chakra, but clearly his was the most important of the chakra signatures, he could sense coming his way.

"He's here." Naurto grins at that as he goes flying outside of the Hokage Office to greet him.

The blond would never be a Sensory Type of ninja, but he would always be able to sense Sasuke. It was just part of their connection. It made him so happy, that the young ninja didn't care that Kyuubi thought he was being sappy.

"Sasuke!" He beams as he runs straight towards the Uchiha.

He wasn't alone though. Itachi, Daisuke, and Shisui were with him. Itachi didn't surprise him though. He'd probably sought Sasuke out as soon as the younger Uchiha had made it back into the village.

Sasuke smiles at him and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck once he gets closer. "Hey." The new Hokage could feel his heart warm with happiness at the simple gesture. "It looks like you've been pretty busy while I was away."

That was an understatement. It was a relief to know that his future lover wasn't upset with him. Naruto had been afraid of that possibility. Deathly afraid of it actually.

"Yes, he was busy taking over the Leaf Village." Itachi sighs.

That comment draws a dirty look from the Jinchuuriki. Itachi was so not helping here.

Shisui sighs and shakes his head. "That may be true, but from what Daisuke tells us, he had a very good reason." That was much better. At least, Naruto had Shisui on his side.

"I didn't say he didn't." Itachi looks around them and his eyes settle on some nearby smoke. "Though now that Danzo is dead, I think that this kind of force is unnecessary."

Naruto frowns at that. It was necessary. If he didn't take over the Leaf, how was anyone to know that it wouldn't happen again? The next Danzo was probably already lurking in the wings.

"It was necessary and I'm a damn good Hokage." His eyes flash red at Itachi.

Naruto could feel his teeth lengthening. Ever since he lent control to Nine Tails to take over the Leaf, their relationship had changed. He found it increasingly easy to tap into the fox's power, even unconsciously.

Sasuke takes Naruto's hand. "It's alright." He places a soft kiss to his ear. "We have a lot to talk about, but I know you only did it to protect me."

It was amazing how quickly a simple kiss to the ear could calm him down. Sasuke was magic, Naruto decides. He just had to be.

"Well yeah, of course." He smiles at Sasuke. "Come on, I told Kabuto to tell the chefs to prepare us a nice dinner. It should be done soon."

Shisui and Itachi were giving each other rather concerned looks. That wouldn't stop Naruto though. Nothing would keep him away from his sexy bastard and if he had to, he'd make them back off.

"That sounds nice." Sasuke smiles and kisses his cheek. "I am a little hungry. Just the two of us or do you mind if Itachi and Shisui come along with Daisuke?" He pauses for a moment. "They're probably hungry too."

Well being alone would be better. Naruto would humor Sasuke though. His boyfriend had always been very family-oriented.

"I think it'd be best, if we gave the two of you some alone time." Shisui smiles. "Of course, I wouldn't say no to a decent meal."

Naruto grins at that. "Yeah." He smiles at Sasuke. "I'm sure one of the guards can show them to the kitchen and find them something nice to eat."

Fortunately, his almost lover didn't seem inclined to argue with him. Sasuke just nods in agreement as Naruto summons a guard. From there, it didn't take long for him to lead the other Uchihas and Daisuke off. Finally, he could enjoy some alone time with Sasuke.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sai had to say that he was surprised. Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were in the kitchens and Shisui was nibbling on a muffin. Why Shisui nibbling on a muffin was both strangely erotic and comical at the same time, Sai didn't know. He just knew that it was.

"You're back." He smiles at them.

This time, it was a real smile. Sai had found that he was getting much better at doing that these days. Of course, Naruto's takeover of the Leaf hadn't been pleasant, but Sai wasn't an idiot.

Dickless could have done a lot more damage than he did. He was hovering on the edge of something truly dark. Naruto hadn't truly fallen off the edge though. There was still time to bring him back from that ledge.

Shisui nods and returns the smile. "Yes, we're back and Sasuke is going to speak with Naruto." It was a bit forced, but the artist understood why. This wasn't an easy situation to deal with by any stretch of the imagination.

"If anyone can calm him down, it's my foolish little brother." Itachi sighs as he bites into an apple.

There was even a Ninja Cat in the room. That was unexpected, but Sai liked Ninja Cats. He should really try painting one of those soon. Maybe, Shisui would like it.

"That's good." Sai nods at Itachi in acknowledgment and then turns his attention towards Shisui. "It seems that we have some time to pass." Speaking of painting, it wasn't just Ninja Cats that the artist was hoping to capture on his canvases. "Would you mind modeling for me?"

Shisui chuckles at that and nods. "I don't mind, but we do need to figure out what is going on with Naruto." He sighs a bit. "That and we need to make sure as few people get hurt in this situation as possible, including our own family."

That was a fair point. Sai could certainly understand why Shisui was so concerned for the welfare of others in this particular context. Was that going to stop him from making his request though? Absolutely not.

"Of course." Sai smiles at him. "Though I would love to paint you naked sometime and I'm sure that it would be even more glorious if you allowed me to paint you in your most natural state."

Daisuke shakes his head. "You're such a pervert." Well maybe he was. Sai had been reading a lot about romantic relationships recently due to his interest in Shisui. Thus he couldn't disagree with the feline's assessment on the grounds of accuracy.

There was nothing wrong with that though. Well at least not in his mind anyway. People were always telling him that he should make more friends and that's exactly what he was doing. Sai just wanted to be _very_ good friends with Shisui.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sai smiles at the cat.

His comment earns quite a few chuckles from the Uchihas. So he must have done something right.

Shisui shakes his head and kisses Sai's forehead. "Maybe, once this is all settled you can paint me in whatever manner you see fit." It was a funny feeling. It made him feel warm and Sai liked it a lot.

"Okay." Sai smiles, feeling rather pleased with himself.

So this was what it was like to be in love. This was what Naruto and Sasuke were always going on about. Now, Sai could understand why. It was nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys are willing to stick with this story, even if there is a lag between updates. Anyway, I decided to try to push out this chapter sooner than expected because I know it's the one that a lot of people have been waiting for. Happy reading.

Chapter 12

A few minutes later, Itachi was trying his best not to gape at Shisui. His beloved cousin had to be out of his mind. What had happened to the famous Uchiha Prodigy who always thought things through?

"Itachi, don't look at me that way." Shisui sighs as he tries to use 'The Sad Face' on the other man. "We're probably going to be stuck here for awhile and it's best to carry on as we normally do. Naruto wouldn't hurt Sasuke."

That was true. That was perhaps the only thing that Itachi was sure of right now. Naruto might be half mad, but his fury would inevitably take a backseat to his love for Sasuke.

Still, the Uchiha Heir couldn't resist rolling his eyes at Shisui. "I suppose you're right, but I think that it's ridiculous you want to frolic around with Sai during the middle of all this." Not that Itachi cared who Shisui frolicked with. It was just the principle of the thing.

Naruto had taken over the Leaf Village and Shisui was going to have Sai paint his likeness? Normally, Itachi wouldn't have objected. Actually, he probably would have been amused. Today was not a normal day by any stretch of the imagination though!

"Well I could frolic around with Sai while we wait or stand around brooding in the kitchen with you." Shisui smiles at him with mirth dancing in his eyes. "Which sounds like the more appealing option to you?"

Sai laughs and smiles at that. Clearly, the pervert was feeling rather pleased with himself and much to Itachi's chagrin, he had every reason to feel that way.

"Brooding with me, obviously." Itachi glares at his cousin.

He was being led around by his kunai. Of course, the younger Uchiha understood the value of relaxation, but this was just not the proper time to indulge in such luxuries.

Shisui chuckles and pokes Itachi's forehead. "If you get anymore tightly wound up, you're not going to be much use to Sasuke or the rest of our Clan in this matter." Pft. How dare Shisui use the forehead poke against him?! "We'll figure this out. We always do."

That was true. Their Clan was filled with survivors. Being a ninja was a dangerous occupation and the fact their family had been around long enough to form and maintain a Clan was testament to their family's strength.

"My brother's boyfriend has just taken over the Leaf Village and you expect me to relax?" Itachi quirks an eyebrow at that.

Sai smiles at Itachi. "If you like, you can join us. While I'm certain that Shisui has the superior kunai, I'm sure that yours is lovely too." What?!

Itachi feels himself twitch. In most circumstances, the Uchiha Heir knew that he was the voice of reason in almost any group. This was not most circumstances though.

"On second thought, Shisui get this pervert out of my sight." Itachi clenches his fists. "Before I kill him."

Shisui laughs and nods as he leads Sai away from Itachi. Which was just as well. Itachi Uchiha did not make idle threats.

* * *

Sasuke had never seen so much food in his entire life. The young Uchiha couldn't help, but blink at the feast laid out before him. This was nothing short of incredible.

"I hope you like it." Naruto grins at him.

The raven haired ninja smiles back. "I love it." He chuckles at Daisuke who had decided to follow them. "So does Daisuke."

As much as he loved the Ninja Cat, he was going to have to leave. It would just be awkward to reason with Naruto while the feline was there. Mostly because Sasuke was pretty sure he knew what snapping Naruto out of it would entail.

"So much food!" Daisuke's eyes light up as he enjoys some tuna.

Which meant, he had to tell the cat to scram. "Daisuke, why don't you grab whatever you like and go check on Shisui and Itachi." Sasuke smiles reassuringly at the cat. "I'll be fine here with Naruto. We just need some alone time since we haven't seen each other in awhile."

Thankfully, Daisuke doesn't object. Sasuke could only assume that was because he really wanted to savor that food because he hightails it out of there with a turkey leg in his mouth.

Naruto laughs at that and smiles at Sasuke. "He's a good cat." Yes, that was definitely true. Though it wasn't Sasuke's primary concern at the moment.

"A very good cat." He kisses Naruto's cheek. "I missed you. Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

Sasuke wasn't really sure how good he was at this whole seduction thing. He'd never had to use it before. His boyfriend wanted him and the feeling was mutual.

Simple. In a strange way, their relationship had always been simple. Like the Sun and the Moon, they couldn't be more different and yet, they fit together perfectly.

"Alright." The Hokage sighs as he looks at Sasuke with guilty eyes. "I knew for awhile that Danzo was probably planning something and I didn't want you to worry." Right. As opposed to now, when the raven haired ninja was trying his best not to panic. "So I teamed up with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Daisuke, Charger, and to a lesser extent Itachi."

Sasuke didn't know what to make of that lesser extent comment. Other than the fact, it was clear his brother hadn't originally been involved in the plotting against Danzo. He'd investigate that matter later though. Itachi had a lot of explaining to do.

"There was also something about you getting a Summoning Contract with lions?" Sasuke kisses along Naruto's jaw. "So should I assume you used Danzo's cat allergy against him?"

Naruto nods and sighs in pleasure at the kisses. "Yeah." He smirks at his boyfriend. "It was kinda funny really."

Sasuke nods as he slowly reaches for Naruto's Hokage robes. He'd wanted to do this for awhile and while he wished it was under more normal circumstances, well part of him just didn't care.

"I'm sure it was." He brushes a kiss against his boyfriend's ear and nibbles on it playfully. "Well since you're Hokage now, we should really properly inspect that desk."

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto grins at that. "Yeah!" He couldn't believe it. "We totally should!" Was Sasuke implying, what he thought Sasuke was implying?

Apparently, he was because the Uchiha in question was now slowly sliding the sash off Naruto's Hokage robes. His eyes were no longer obsidian black either, but ruby red. A sure telltale sign of arousal from an Uchiha. (Well at least those, who had managed to activate their Sharingans anyway).

"Mhm." The other ninja slowly slides Naruto's robes off. "So was there any particular way you wanted to go about testing the strength of your desk?" How Sasuke could make even taking clothes off sexy and graceful was beyond Naruto. It was just a Sasuke thing, the blond decides.

All the blood was rushing south really fast. It was hard to think even semi coherently. That wasn't the only thing that was hard though.

Eventually, the question sticks in Naruto's mind. "Well I had a lot of ideas, but most of them involve you bent over the desk." Sasuke probably wouldn't agree to that. Not without some persuasion at least.

"Well, I'm open to negotiation." Sasuke leaves a trail of kisses along Naruto's throat. "If I let you take the reins this time, I get them next time and you had better make it worth my while."

Naruto torn between groaning and shock. Sasuke wasn't going to fight him on this? Wow.

"Deal." The blond grins at Sasuke as he pulls him even closer. "I'll make it good for you and don't worry, I came prepared this time." He could feel Sasuke's clothing now touching the bare skin of his chest and that turned him on even more.

With that thought in mind, Naruto swiftly yanks off Sasuke's shirt rather unceremoniously. He hated that he lacked his almost lover's grace, but oh well he could always get Sasuke new clothes, if need be.

"Mmm and how have you _come_ prepared?" Sasuke teases him while sliding Naruto's pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. "Because that sounds interesting." Again, there was an elegance to his movements that had Naruto wanting to bend Sasuke over the desk even more.

Realizing that Sasuke had asked him a question, Naruto takes out the lubrication bottle. "It's supposed to make it easier."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he grasps Naruto's arousal into his hand and begins stroking. Fuck! Holy shit! Why did that feel so much better than when the blond did it to himself?

"I know that." Sasuke looks up at him with lidded eyes as those wonderfully rough and talented hands continue massaging his ever growing erection. "I'm not _that_ naïve."

Well that was really good to know, Naruto thinks to himself as he finishes undressing Sasuke. "Why don't you sit your sexy ass on the desk?" He smiles at his almost lover.

Sasuke laughs, but does as instructed. It was a glorious sight really. A naked Sasuke, sitting on his desk, and half aroused. They'd have to fix that last part though.

Sasuke feels his face burn slightly at the unabashed appraisal. At the moment, Naruto looked like a starving dog who had just found a steak or something.

Which was both a little intimidating and very, very hot. The way his blue eyes had darkened with desire was something that Sasuke would never get tired of.

He smiles at that thought. "I love you." Before capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues were now vying for dominance, making him groan with want. The blond kissed just like how he fought. Hard and with everything he had.

"I love you too." Naruto whispers between heated kisses as his hands explore the beautiful ivory white canvas that was laid out so deliciously before him. "So much." Sasuke's bare skin.

He should outlaw clothes for Sasuke, Naruto thinks to himself before breaking the kiss and latching onto the other man's neck. He looked so much better without them and Naruto liked having the easier access.

"Nhhh! Fuck!" Sasuke squirms at the kissing.

Naruto knew that wasn't really fighting fair. His neck was obviously a major spot for Sasuke, but Sasuke was playing with his cock. So he wasn't in the mood for fair.

He could feel his own arousal pulse in Sasuke's disturbingly talented hands. So he was definitely inclined to give his boyfriend a few hickeys. Well a lot of hickeys actually.

"Mmm give me the thing." Sasuke glances at the bottle of lubrication. "I know how impatient you get."

That was the truth. How Naruto had managed to take over a ninja village when he had basically zero patience was a little astonishing to Sasuke, but at least two things definitely weren't little in this situation. Their kunais.

Naruto pours some onto his fingers, before handing the rest of the bottle to Sasuke. "Here." Well, at least the blond knew enough not to argue with him at a moment like this.

Sasuke nods gratefully as he coats his hand in the substance and begins stroking Naruto faster. He loved the way Naruto would buck into his touch and those sexy groans of his.

"You know, when we were kids, your voice used to annoy the Hell out of me." The wonders of puberty, he supposed. "Now, I just think it's hot especially when you give me those sexy 'I want to fuck you' moans."

He smirks at his own cleverness and places a few soft kisses to his lover's neck before exploring more. The mechanics were a bit awkward, but Sasuke was able to kiss Naruto's well sculpted chest with relative ease thanks to his ninja flexibility.

"Well we can't all be lucky bastards, who are born with bedroom voices." Naruto rolls his eyes, but he smiles fondly at Sasuke while he glides his large, muscular hand over Sasuke's arousal. "So just sit back and relax. I'll take care of everything."

That was the only warning Sasuke got before Naruto slide a finger into him. It didn't hurt. Not exactly. Though he supposed that probably had something to do with the lubrication and he'd never been more turned on his life.

Seeing the desire in Naruto's eyes and the sensual sheen of sweat coating his skin was glorious. For once, Sasuke was kinda mourning the fact he wasn't an artist like Sai. He would have liked to have captured this moment.

"I guess that's true." Sasuke squirms against the invading digit.

It didn't take long for Naruto to touch something wonderful inside him. Something that had Sasuke seeing stars. "Fuck!" Thankfully, Naruto seemed to have realized what he had done because he kept doing it. That and sliding another finger inside him.

Those moans were out of this world. All Naruto could think of was how much he wanted to be with Sasuke. So he kisses Sasuke again and bucks into the other man's talented touches as he continues trying to prepare his lover.

Thank goodness, he had two perverts for teachers. That had made all this much easier. After a few minutes of teasing Sasuke, the Uchiha slowly slides away from him.

"It's alright." Sasuke smiles at him. "I think that I'm ready now."

Thank the Gods and Goddesses for that much. Naruto wasn't sure how much more self-control he had left.

So he just grins at his lover. "Okay. Do you think you can bend that sexy ass of yours over the desk then?" Hopefully, Sasuke wouldn't back out at the last minute. Though Naruto wouldn't have blamed him if he did. This was a very big step.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods as he bends over the desk. "I can. It's alright." He smiles slyly at Naruto. "I'm not a fragile princess. I'm not going to break if you touch me."

That was very good to know because seeing Sasuke bent over that desk was evoking some extremely animalistic instincts. Naruto wasn't entirely sure if that was entirely because of Kyuubi or not, but he knew one thing without a doubt. He was never letting Sasuke go.

"Alright." He smiles as he leans over him and kisses the back of his neck. "Let me know if it hurts and I'll slow down or stop." Why did Sasuke have to look so ridiculously hot bent over the desk like that?

Sasuke nods at him and smirks. "I will, unless you're too much of a scaredy cat to go through with it." Leave it to Sasuke to taunt him at a moment like this.

He definitely wasn't a scaredy cat. With that thought in mind, he slowly slides inside Sasuke and groans. This was amazing. This must be what paradise felt like.

The blond hadn't known that anything could be this hot or tight, but apparently Sasuke could be. Then again, his boyfriend did have a wonderful habit of defying even the laws of science.

"Damn it!" Sasuke groans as he arches back against Naruto.

He had expected pain, but it didn't hurt exactly. He just felt hot. So Sasuke figured with a little encouragement, it would feel good again.

At the very least, it was nice to feel Naruto's weight on top of him. The heat of his skin and the warmth of his breath against his neck or ear. Those sexy moans were also driving him crazy.

"Just relax." Naruto kisses the back of his ear. "It'll feel good soon. Gods and Goddesses, you look so damn beautiful right now."

Sasuke would have told Naruto off for calling him beautiful, but that's when he hit that special spot inside him that made the Uchiha snarl in pleasure. Yes, snarl. Like he was some kind of animal.

"Just shut up and keep touching me there." Sasuke pants out wantonly.

He hated how desperate he sounded, but Naruto didn't sound anymore composed. So this was what it was like to be joined completely with another person. This was nice. No, this was wonderful.

"Got it!" Naruto lightly bites his shoulder as he continues thrusting inside his lover.

The way they fit together so perfectly was nothing short of cosmic. They should have done this sooner, but Sasuke knew that if this didn't help ground Naruto nothing would.

At the end of the day, Naruto was Naruto and he was still Sasuke. They'd always be there for each other and it was even better what kept hitting that spot inside him!

"You feel so good!" Naruto growls.

He was so tight and hot. The feeling of Sasuke underneath him was almost unbearably erotic. Speaking of unbearably, Naruto wasn't really sure how long the desk would last under this much stress. Not that he cared.

He could always get another desk. He'd never be able to find another Sasuke.

"So do you!" Sasuke pants out as he arches underneath him.

The two of them were now moving in sync. It was beautiful and felt so damn good that Naruto wondered, if he was actually going to pass out a few times. There were so many stars. It was an explosion of sensation.

"Damn it!" Naruto groans. "I won't be able to last much longer."

Sasuke nods in agreement. "That's alright. This is only the first time." There would be more. "It won't be the last. I promise."

Well if nothing else, the bastard always kept his promises. Which was probably why he and his sexy bastard spiraled over the edge of ecstasy together.

"SASUKE!" Naruto couldn't help, but scream out his lover's name as they did so.

Apparently, neither could Sasuke. "NARUTO!" Because he did the exact same thing and in that moment, everything was perfect.

It took several minutes for Naruto to regain any sense of coherency, but he finally does and pulls out of his lover before cleaning them off. After that, he quickly dresses them both and indulges in some afterglow snuggling with his sexy bastard.

 **End of Lemon**

"I'm amazed." Sasuke smirks as he cuddles into Naruto and tries to catch his breath. "I didn't think the desk would actually still be standing after all that."

It was a miracle really. The Uchiha hadn't actually thought that a mere piece of furniture would be able to withstand the ferocity of their lovemaking, but somehow it had.

"Me neither." Naruto laughs as he snuggles against him. "You know that I did all this to protect you, right?" He looks at him hopefully. "Nothing has to change."

Sasuke sighs at that and nods. "I know, but there is still a lot that we have to talk about." He didn't know how to approach this exactly. "I don't want innocent people getting hurt, Naruto. Danzo had it coming, but not the rest of the village."

Naruto frowns at that and for one second, Sasuke could swear his heart actually stopped beating. Was his beloved blond really too far gone to bring back?

That couldn't be the case though. It just couldn't. Everything had been perfect when they were together. They still understood each other. Didn't they?

"I tried to keep casualties to a minimum." There was a growl to his voice now. "But anyone who tries to hurt you or your family isn't an innocent to me."

Well that answered Sasuke's question. Naruto might not be too far gone to 'save,' but he was hovering on the edge of it.

"We'll talk about this later." Sasuke kisses his forehead. "For now, let's just be happy that we're together again."

"Yeah. You're right." Naruto smiles at him. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'm not going to let some creep like Danzo hurt you." That was sweet, but Sasuke still felt uneasy about the fate of the Leaf. "I promise."

What would become of the village? He honestly didn't know now. Presumably, at least some of the villagers had jumped ship to Naruto's side. This could mean a civil war, if his lover's rule wasn't accepted.

"I know you do." Sasuke smiles at him. "You've never gone back on a promise before and I don't expect you will now." He pauses. "Just promise me that you won't do anything without talking about it with me first. We're partners, after all."

Naruto nods at that and Sasuke mentally lets out a sigh in relief. He was on the ledge, but the Uchiha was confident he could bring his boyfriend back from it. He just had to be smart about this.


	13. Chapter 13

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I finally got all my new stories posted and my update schedule posted. I'm hoping to update this story at least once every two weeks, but we'll see what happens.

 **Request Responses:** I have far more ongoing stories than I should, so sorry to the reviewer who asked for a Sasuke x Itachi x Shisui story. I have saved the request for future reference, but make no promises. I might also work some Shisui x Sai x Itachi into this, but Sasuke x Naruto will still be the main pairing. With that in mind, Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I highly recommend my squeamish readers skip section with a warning on it. Doing so will not alter the plot. For those who are interested in seeing the Council pay for their misdeeds in a vivid fashion though, enjoy.

Chapter 13

 _Surreal._ A few days had passed since his return to the village and that was all that Sasuke could say about the situation. It was all so damn surreal. He didn't know how to react to any of it really.

"Are you ready?" Naruto smiles at him. "The show is about to start."

The show. Why didn't Sasuke like the sound of that? Probably, because Naruto wasn't fully in control of himself anymore.

Still, the Uchiha summons his courage before looking at his lover. "What show are you talking about?" He was still getting used to the fact that Naruto had apparently taken over the Leaf and so was everyone else.

"The trial, of course." Naruto kisses him quickly. "I killed Danzo, but the Council has a lot of explaining to do." Sasuke returns the kiss and sighs as he looks at the man he loved almost mournfully.

Naruto was still Naruto Well, at least the case part of the time. The blonde was still Naruto when they made love (or more accurately went at it like rabbits) and around him, but there was another side to his most precious person. One that was starting to scare him.

"We already know they're guilty." Sasuke shakes his head and smiles at him. "Just have them executed and be done with it. Word will get out."

That wasn't to say that the raven haired Uchiha didn't want the vipers to suffer. He did. Sasuke was just more worried about Naruto slipping into darkness than he was in making those bastards suffer.

Naruto grins at him and Sasuke notices that his teeth were sharper than they should have been. "That's true, but this way we can send a message." Kurama's influence most likely. Then again, it was hard to tell how much of this was Naruto and how much was the Nine Tailed Fox's doing.

"I think killing them sends a pretty strong message." Sasuke shrugs as he caresses Naruto's cheek. "Besides, would you rather spend the day with me or listening to them plead for their pathetic lives?"

If nothing else, Sasuke had learned that intimacy was a wonderful thing for many reasons. Not only did it feel fantastic, but it could also be used as a tool to make sure Naruto didn't do something stupid. Like destroying the entire village in a fit of rage.

Naruto laughs and nips at Sasuke's ear playfully. "Well, I know which I would _rather_ do." Damn straight, Sasuke sighs in pleasure at the attention. "But this is important. I don't want anyone to think that they can get away with pulling this kind of stuff."

That was actually touching in a troubling way. Naruto's concern for his safety superseded his lust. Which was certainly saying something because the blonde could be quite the animal when it came to lovemaking.

"I know." Sasuke kisses his forehead. "Just try not to go overboard too much." He pauses for a moment as a sense of dread washes over him. "Is my family going to be attending this trial as well?"

Naruto gives Sasuke a look like he thought that was a dumb question. "Well, yeah." This wasn't going to be pretty. His Clan was already skittish enough about all the changes. "They were trying to kill you guys. If anyone has a right to be at that trial, it's your family."

Of course, the sapphire eyed ninja had a point. They did. Sasuke just didn't want them to glimpse what he had. Naruto was flirting with madness and Sasuke was afraid that his lovable idiot was enjoying it.

What was he going to do about this? While it was possible that his lover might calm down after the Council was dead, Sasuke was beginning to worry that might not be the case.

"You're right." He just smiles at Naruto. "Let's go. It would be rude to keep everyone waiting." Sasuke smirks at his teammate as if trying to make things go back to the way they used to be. "Like Kakashi used to do to us."

Would reminding Naruto of simpler times help? Sasuke could only hope, that it would.

Naruto smiles and nods. "Yeah." He shakes his head as the two of them walk off together. "Kakashi was always late for everything, though I finally found out what was underneath that mask."

For a moment, Sasuke allows himself to be distracted. He had been wondering about that since he was twelve. So maybe, that was only to be expected though.

"What?" Hell, Team Seven and the other Rookies had once mounted an actual mission to see what was under that thing. "Does he have bad teeth or something?"

Naruto just laughs and shakes his head. "His teeth are fine, but he has a mole." Sasuke blinks at that.

Kakashi wouldn't seriously cover up his face just because of a mole would he? Of all the stupid reasons to cover up his face that obsessively, Sasuke never would have thought of that.

"He's so weird." Sasuke shakes his head as the two of them walk off together. "I'll never understand him."

Naruto nods his head in agreement. "Me neither." He smiles. "But Kakashi Sensei is Kakashi Sensei."

At the very least, Sasuke knew one thing for sure. Kakashi had survived the power transition. Though the young Uchiha knew that he still had a lot of other people he needed to check on, that was still a tremendous relief.

Naruto couldn't be that far gone, if he spared Kakashi. Could he?

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto's eyes scan the ever increasing crowd. She knew that Sasuke would be here soon because Naruto would be.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or terrified." Her husband sighs as he wraps an arm around her waist. "Naruto was willing to take over an entire village to protect Sasuke and us."

She had wondered the same thing herself. In all honesty, she was learning far closer to terror these days. Fortunately, it seemed that Naruto hadn't truly snapped yet.

She sighs and leans into him as the chatter amongst the others grows louder. "Both, but more so the latter than the former." It seemed as if their Clan and most of the village was going to turn out for this little spectacle. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"Mother's right." Itachi sighs as he slinks into view with Shisui and Sai following him. "I've seen Naruto." Her eldest son's eyes were so wary as he looks high and low for Sasuke. "He's on the edge of something very dark and I think the only thing keeping him from falling completely is Sasuke."

That wasn't good. A person's first love was always enormously influential, but it was also a learning period. If Sasuke hurt Naruto's feelings, this could all end in disaster. Even, if he didn't mean to.

"Oh don't worry." Sai smiles at them all reassuringly. "Naruto seems very happy with Sasuke's kunai throwing skills. So I'm sure everything will be alright."

Fugaku blinks and so does Mikoto. She knew exactly what her husband was thinking. Sai couldn't be referring to actual kunai throwing, could he? He had to mean it in the other sense.

"Shisui, I'm glad that you found someone." Fugaku smacks his forehead as he tries to keep his composure. "But did it have to be such an eccentric individual?"

Mikoto was inclined to agree. Still, love was love. Besides, most people probably would have thought her crazy to pursue Fugaku in the first place. This wasn't really all that different.

"He's very sweet." Shisui smiles at Fugaku. "In an eccentric and deviant way."

Mikoto just shakes her head at that as Itachi groans. "In any case, have any of you seen Sasuke?" He had to be here soon.

Naruto wouldn't do this trial without him. She knew that much for damn sure. All of this was because the blond was in love and that's what made this such a dangerous situation.

Nothing was more powerful or potentially destructive than love. It was a double edged swords at times. Her Clan knew that better than most.

"There he is." Itachi points to Sasuke who was walking next to Naruto towards a stage.

Just like that, the chatter dies down instantly. Everyone had seen those two walking together and everyone knew what that meant. The trial was about to start.

* * *

This was the big moment. Naruto could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Not because he was scared, but because it was a big fucking deal. This was how he was really going to prove his love to Sasuke and remind the villagers why it was a bad idea to mess with his boyfriend or his boyfriend's family.

"Naruto, you're squeezing my hand just a little too tight." Sasuke glances at him and smiles. "You're going to break it. If you're that nervous, we can call the trial off."

Sasuke sounded disturbingly hopeful about that. Naruto wasn't really sure why though. He was doing this all for him.

He shakes his head quickly. "No, I'm doing this for you." The blonde smiles at him. "For us. Come on." With that being said, he leads Sasuke onto the stage and Naruto could feel every pair of eyes on them.

The entire village or at least most of the village was there. Right. Good. That meant that this would have more of an impact. Even more satisfying though was seeing the Council members sitting on the stage and completely restrained.

They were utterly defenseless. Just as they had hoped Sasuke's family was going to be. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you all for coming." Naruto's voice booms throughout the crowd. "I know that most of you are confused about why things are so different now, but I'm going to explain everything."

That's when Orochimaru makes his way through the crowd and onto the stage. Everyone was looking increasingly confused, but that was okay. It wouldn't last for long.

"I've made a truth serum." He gestures towards Ibiki. "He's tested it personally and all the results are available in the hospital for those who want more proof of this serum's accuracy." The Sannin glares at the crowd in warning. "Do not try to replicate it because the smallest error can prove fatal to person drinking it or making it."

Several members of the audience who had looked highly interested at that, suddenly pale. Well, if nothing else, Orochimaru was damn good at putting on a show.

"Anyway, so these Council members are going to tell us exactly what Danzo was planning on doing." Naruto grins. "Then of course, they'll be punished."

Sasuke touches his arm and leans against Naruto. "If you're planning to make a spectacle of this at least send the children and pregnant women away while you do it." Normally, this would have been a happy occurrence, but Sasuke's words cause Naruto to frown.

Why was the bastard acting this way? He should be happy that Naruto was doing everything to protect him and his family? Where was his sexy bastard who had been laying in his arms earlier this morning as content as could be?

"Alright." Naruto nods at him. "That's fair. I was going to do that anyway." Sasuke smiles and nods.

Just like that, all was right with the world. Sasuke was smiling at him. So he couldn't be that upset.

Orochimaru nods as Kabuto comes onto the stage and helps to administer the 'medicine' so to speak. It didn't take long for the Council to begin spilling their guts out.

"Danzo was planning to have the Uchiha Clan killed." Homura was the first to confess. "We did have reservations about it. Mostly about how so many people could be killed without causing unrest."

Koharu nods at that. "He was determined though and honestly, we did agree with him." She glares at the Uchihas in the crowd. "It was only a matter of time before they betrayed our village. So we decided to strike first." A few seconds tick by before she adds. "It was as simple as that."

That was a mistake. Naruto could feel his fury rising and it was all too much to take. He punches her and a sickening crack is heard throughout the public square as the elderly woman's nose was broken.

Horrified gasps were heard. Whether they were because of what the old bitch said or because Naruto had punched an elderly woman, he didn't know. In some ways, he didn't care. He was seeing red.

"AHHH, YOU DEMON!" Koharu screams in agony as blood drips down her face, but Naruto promptly ignores her. "YOU'RE GOING TO BURN FOR THIS!" She was just an insect who was about to be squashed. That was all.

"As you can see, they freely admit their guilt." Kabuto nods at that. "In front of everyone and under the influence of truth serum. There can be no doubt as to what they were planning to do."

Itachi's voice is heard through the crowd. "A genocide." He sighs warily and suddenly Itachi seemed far older than he actually was at least to Naruto. "That's what they were planning." No, he hadn't actually gotten physically older. It was just in the way that he was carrying himself. He seemed so exhausted.

He was right though. That's exactly what they had been planning and that was exactly what they were going to pay for.

"That's right." The blond nods. "As Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I will now dole out their punishment." Of course, he would honor his lover's request. "Any children or pregnant women will be given a few moments to leave, but I do want as many healthy adults to stay as possible." Naruto smirks at them. "Because you're not going to want to miss this."

That's when a large number of children and quite a few pregnant women began to be escorted out. Some of the expectant fathers or family members also went with the kids and women.

Good. No one could accuse Naruto of being cruel to those two vulnerable groups that way. He wasn't normally sadistic, but he was going to enjoy punishing these people.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke watches with growing dread as all the vulnerable groups cleared out. Naruto had even requested those with heart conditions to leave as well. Which was mildly reassuring. Naruto couldn't be that far gone yet, if he was still thinking of others. Right?

"Itachi, I want you to come up here and use your Genjutsu on these individuals." Naruto smirks at him. "Make sure they suffer." He glances towards the crowd. "You're all to bare witness to what happens to those who would plot against myself, Sasuke, and the Uchiha Clan today."

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi whispers as he strides towards the stage. "I shall do as you ask, Lord Hokage."

Sasuke wasn't sure what Itachi actually showed Homura and Koharu, but it must have been horrible. All he knew is that he would never forget those screams as long as he lived and neither would the audience.

"AHHHH!" The two Council members thrash against their restraints as unseen horrors flash before their eyes. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Whatever hellish world his brother had made for them, it was dreaming them insane. Tears were streaming down their faces as they tried in vain to free themselves from Itachi's Genjutsu.

"What are they seeing?" Was the question Sasuke hears over and over again.

He had no idea and for that, Sasuke was grateful. Gods and Goddesses only knew what Itachi had come up with, but the younger Uchiha doubted his brother was going along with this willingly.

No. Itachi was clearly doing what Naruto wanted in hopes of minimizing whatever damage was about to happen. Sasuke was sure of it.

"I have no idea." Someone else whispers.

The mental torture went on for a few minutes before they were released. There was drool dribbling out of their mouths and their eyes of the Council were unfocused when Itachi finished.

For a few seconds, Sasuke thought that might be that. Maybe, Naruto was just going to have them killed with the sword to the heart or decapitated and that would be that. He was wrong though. Things only got worse from there.

 **Warning Execution Scene**

"I'd like as many people to participate in their deaths as possible." Naruto smiles at them. "So Shino, release your insects."

Shino looks rather startled at this and that was Sasuke's first clue that the insect lover hadn't been notified in advance. Not that it really mattered. The insects still swarmed the Council members.

Sasuke was pretty sure they were killer bees, but he had never been that well versed the study of insects. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Whatever they were, they were definitely stinging Koharu and her companion. A lot.

"Oh we're just getting started." Naruto has Shino call back his insects. "Akamaru, bite them." Naruto smiles at Kiba. "Of course, that's only if Kiba doesn't mind."

Kiba looks absolutely terrified. "Get them, Buddy." He doesn't hesitate to do what needed to be done though.

Akamaru attacks and bites both of their hands. The poor canine, obviously wasn't liking this situation any better than Sasuke was. Though his jaws were effective, if the sounds of crunching moans and the Council's pain filled moans were any indication.

"Perhaps, the Hyugas would like to get some Gentle Fists in." Naruto smiles and Neji walks onto the stage.

He slams his fist into their chest. Narrowly missing the heart. Sasuke had a strong suspicion that Neji had volunteered to keep the rest of his Clan from having to get near Naruto who was obviously in the midst of losing his mind.

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto grins at Lee. "How about you, Lee? You wanna show them the Power of Youth?"

Lee's lip quivers, but he heads up and punches them. "You shouldn't try to kill an entire family without proof!" Over and over again. Then Council was now coughing up blood.

On and on it went. Naruto seemed to be calling some of the most prominent Clans and their friends forward, but in no particular order. Perhaps not surprisingly, Naruto's gaze ends up settling on Fugaku.

"I think a Fireball Jutsu is in order." He smiles. "Don't you?"

Fugaku simply nods and breathes a giant bar of fire. The sounds of the Council's shrieks of pain and the scent of their burning flesh was enough to make Sasuke sick to his stomach.

Naruto wasn't done though. He even had Shisui cast a Genjutsu, after unbinding the Council. The fire had finally died out and their flesh was well hideous from being charred by Fugaku's mighty flames.

Everyone was staring in horror, but Naruto wasn't done yet. "Stab all the points in your body that aren't vital spots." That was it. His lovable loser had finally lost it.

Sasuke had no problem with those bastards dying, but this was just sick. He was going to vomit if he didn't do something soon. So Sasuke did the only thing he could do.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" His Chidori extends all the way to the Council and pierces through their hearts, killing them instantly.

 **End of Execution Scene**

Naruto gives Sasuke a completely confused look as the Council members' bodies fall to the ground, completely lifeless. Obviously, he hadn't expected Sasuke to stop his torture.

"Well, I guess it's only fitting." Naruto smiles at the crowd. "They tried to kill the Uchiha Clan and an Uchiha killed them instead." The amount of time it took him to get over his shock was almost inhumanly short.

Kabuto pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps, it would be best to allow everyone to go home now?" He was a braver than Sasuke had ever thought he was. "After all, the Council has been suitably punished and I doubt anyone will be foolish enough to question you or to attack the Uchiha Clan again."

Never before, had Sasuke actually thought that Kabuto would have the balls to do something like that. Though it seemed he was wrong. Miracles did happen every once in awhile.

"Right." Naruto grins at everyone. "Well that's everything. You can go home now."

Some people had actually vomited and others were looking green around gills. Still there were some who were even applauding or simply nodding somberly. The only thing that they all had in common as far as Sasuke could tell is that none of them would ever forget today and neither would he.

Naruto was succumbing to some kind of insanity. The only question left on his mind was whether or not, he would be able to save his boyfriend from completely losing it.


	14. Chapter 14

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to update this one sooner, but I got sidetracked by some other stories. Oh and if you have any suggestions or requests for this story, please let me know and I **might** be able to work them in. Almost nothing is set in stone when it comes to this story's plot. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the Council's execution and everyone was beginning to understand what it meant to have Naruto as Hokage. Mostly, it meant that anyone who upset Sasuke or their family in general tended to have a much shorter lifespan than they would have under the last Hokage.

"Naruto, you're being ridiculous." Itachi shakes his head at the blond. "We don't need this kind of carnage. You've already proven your point."

The Jinchuuriki hadn't just stopped with the Council though. Naruto's body count was slowly, but surely rising to disturbing levels. Anyone who might be a threat to the Uchiha Clan, well they were either eliminated or punished severely.

The other ninja actually growls at him. "Obviously, I haven't or there still wouldn't be so many sympathizers." The Nine Tail's influence was becoming more prominent by the day.

"Calling them sympathizers is a stretch." Itachi shakes his head as he looks around Naruto's office in vain. "Most of them, simply had their palms greased by them for years and the others just have an issue with torture."

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Still, it needed to be said or else Naruto's reign was going to be written in blood.

Naruto slams his fist on the table. "They deserved to die for what they did." Itachi wouldn't argue on that point. "Painfully. They were going to wipe out an entire Clan!"

Again, it was hard to disagree with Naruto when he put it that way. Still, there were other ways to eliminate the threats to the Uchiha family without going through all these unnecessary and gruesome theatrics.

"That's true, but some people just don't approve of torture." His eyes narrow as a thought occurs to him. "That includes my brother or did you not notice that Sasuke was the one to end your 'fun?'"

It was a dangerous gamble and Itachi knew that. Truthfully, it was the only hope any of them had at the moment of talking some sense into the blond.

Itachi's plan backfires as the furious Hokage jumps over his desk and towards Itachi. "Sasuke would tell me, if he was upset!" If it weren't for the Sharingan, the Uchiha in question wasn't entirely sure if he would have been able to Naruto's punch. "STAY OUT OF IT!"

As it was, it had been close. Far too close. Naruto had put enough force behind that blow, that it landed a sizable dent in the wall. It could have shattered Itachi's skull.

"Or you could simply ask him how he feels!" He was on dangerous ground and Itachi knew it. "Our family is grateful for the protection you provide, Naruto. You're going too far though."

His eyes were now crimson red and his pupils were little more than slits. This wasn't good. Naruto was losing control, but he needed to hear this.

"That's funny!" Naruto half snarls at him. "I don't see anyone else in your Clan complaining!"

That was likely accurate. "Because they're too scared to say otherwise!" Itachi certainly couldn't fault them for not wanting to be on the receiving end of Naruto's wrath, but this situation was getting out of hand.

Naruto apparently thought so too because he was now coming at Itachi with a Rasengan. That's when the door opens and Itachi was only dimly aware that someone with raven black hair had pushed him out of the way.

"Stop it!" It was Sasuke!

His foolish little brother had slammed Itachi into the ground and was now screaming in pain. The scent of blood and burning flesh filled the air. Naruto's Rasengan had struck.

"Sasuke!" Itachi wasn't sure who was more horrified.

Him or Naruto. Though the blond moves first to gingerly pull Sasuke off of Itachi and was now examining him.

"It's going to be okay." His eyes were fading from red to their normal sapphire blue. "We'll get you to a medic. It's going to be okay!"

Sasuke groans and nods as Naruto Flickers him off in his arms. That bastard didn't even tell Itachi where he was taking his brother. Well at least not specifically.

"Damn him!" Itachi hisses under his breath as he Flickers towards the hospital. "He's lost it."

Itachi needed to do something about this and quickly. He just didn't know what yet. The fact that his foolish little brother had been injured by Naruto only made things that much worse.

"If he wasn't insane before, this will push him over the edge." Itachi sighs as he reappears at the hospital and follows after Naruto's chakra signature.

It was too distinct not to notice anymore. The blond's chakra and Kyuubi's had essentially fused. Only someone with no chakra sensing abilities wouldn't be able to find him.

"Do you have authorization to follow the Hokage?" One of the medics looks at him with concern. "I can't let you follow them without it."

Screw the stupid authorization. "Yes, I have authorization." They were family. "It's called, I'm Sasuke's brother." With that being said, he promptly ignores the medic in favor of following Naruto and Sasuke towards the nearest hospital room.

* * *

Shisui tries his best not to sigh as Sai paints him. He did enjoy indulging the artist, but he had other things on his mind.

"You're troubled." Sai dabs his paintbrush in some red paint. "I can see it in your eyes and you're frowning."

His boyfriend was still learning about social cues and things of that nature. Shisui had to give Sai credit for trying, but it was obvious that the artist was going to be awkward for awhile.

So Shisui just nods. "Yes, I am." There was no point in denying it. "Aren't you?

He'd never expected to witness Naruto being that savage. This was the kid who had a crush on Shisui's kid cousin for like ever. He was just a goofball with a heart of gold and now, Naruto was Hokage.

"I'd be lying, if I said no." Sai smiles as he no doubt begins painting Shisui's Sharingan. "I have faith that Sasuke's kunai will keep him entertained enough that Naruto won't do anything too horrific."

Shisui sputters at that. There were times, when he sincerely couldn't believe the things that came out of that man's mouth. He had absolutely no tact.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." The Uchiha snorts in amusement.

He and Sai were currently in his home. The Uchiha District had been left alone and for the most part, life continued on as it had before Naruto became Hokage for them.

It was everyone else that he was worried about. "There's another way to look at it?" Sai shoots him a perplexed look as Shisui further ponders the strange situation that they had all found themselves in.

"I suppose that you're right." Shisui chuckles and shakes his head. "That's the only way to look at it, but most people would have been a little more tactful in how they stated such a viewpoint."

Sai in so many ways was like an adorable lost puppy. The simplest things eluded him, but the man did have a brilliant mind and even more brilliant hands.

"I see." He shrugs as he splashes more paint onto the canvas. "Social etiquette is so confusing."

Shisui smiles as he kisses the other ninja's forehead. "I know that this must all seem overwhelming at times." Damn Danzo and his stupid organization. "You'll get the hang of it though and remember, you can always ask me for help."

Sai smirks at that and nods as he caresses Shisui's cheek. It didn't take him long to go back to painting though.

"I know and I plan to ask for your help later tonight." He grins at Shisui. "Fugaku said something about chakra cuffs being an enjoyable accessory in the bedroom, but I'm afraid that I don't understand how exactly."

Oh boy. What was he going to do with this man?

Shisui laughs and nods. "Yes, they can be quite enjoyable." He watches in fascination as his lover splashes more paint onto the formerly pristine white canvas. "Though not everyone agrees."

"I see." Sai pauses for a moment. "So it is like how Naruto enjoys Ramen, but Sasuke doesn't."

He really did have such an interesting way of looking at the world. Shisui could only pray that his boyfriend wouldn't lose that.

"Yes, that's one way to put it." Shisui nods sagely.

Mostly, because it was so wonderfully entertaining. That was just part of who Sai was though. Perhaps, this was how Naruto felt about Sasuke. It would certainly explain the extreme lengths the blond was willing to go for him.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't really sure how long he was in the hospital before he got the pain medication and goodness knows what else to deal with his injury. He was just glad when it happened.

"Alright." Tsunade sighs in relief. "He's going to be alright, but seriously he's going to need some rest."

He didn't know what was worse though. Naruto looking at him with those worried eyes or sensing Itachi's presence nearby. Itachi who was no doubt wearing a similar expression.

Naruto nods at that. "Don't worry, Granny Tsunade." Well at least one thing hadn't changed. The lovable idiot still came up with the stupidest nicknames for people. "I'll take _very_ good care of him."

Tsunade nods as she looks at him. Great. Sasuke was going to be expected to speak apparently.

"Do you need anything?" Her eyes were the same color as cinnamon, but they looked so weary. "More pain medication, perhaps?"

Sasuke forces himself to smile. "No." He shakes his head. "I'll be alright. It'll take more than one Rasengan to take me out."

Tsunade doesn't seem completely reassured, but she slinks off. Which was a good thing. Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to blame himself for this and on some level, he should.

"Sasuke, I never meant to hit you!" Oh he knew that. "I would never do that! You know that I love you!"

Yes, the Uchiha in question knew that. That was one thing that he had never doubted. No matter how crazy the blond might have gotten lately, their bond was still there.

Sasuke sighs and looks at Naruto a bit anxiously. "I know that you didn't meant to hurt me." He had meant to hurt Itachi though. "I don't blame you for that, but I am upset that you tried to attack Itachi." He tried and might have actually succeeded in Rasenganing his brother, if Sasuke hadn't happened to come back at the right moment.

"Sasuke, he started it." Naruto suddenly sounds like an Academy student. "He was the one saying that you were upset when you didn't say you were and trying to make me out to be the bad guy."

Well, Sasuke wasn't sure he could argue with Itachi there. Naruto had been doing some things that were making the raven haired ninja feel anxious.

"I know that you're just trying to protect me." Sasuke winces as he considers getting more pain medication. "I love you, Naruto. Which is why, I have to be honest…this isn't you."

It hadn't been for awhile. Maybe, the Nine Tails was messing with him. Possibly, even on an unconscious level. Sasuke didn't know. Maybe, his lovable blond had just snapped when he heard of Danzo's plans. Who could really say?

Naruto frowns at that. "What do you mean?" His boyfriend was confused and Sasuke couldn't blame him. "Of course, it's me."

"You're being vicious, Naruto." Sasuke shakes his head. "It's one thing to kill in battle, but the way you were killing those Council members and you're going after our 'enemies' is only going to make more."

Wait. He was going about this the wrong way. Sasuke was likely Naruto's last tie to sanity. He couldn't afford to screw this up.

"I'm only being that way to people who want to hurt you." Naruto was half pleading and half growling at him. "What's wrong with that?"

Sasuke sighs as he pulls Naruto down for a kiss. "I know you're doing this because you care, but we're partners right?" Sasuke smiles after Naruto returns the kiss. "So we should make decisions together."

Naruto grins at that. Good. Maybe, now they were going to get somewhere.

"Yeah." He nods. "We should like…do you what do you think of hot springs?"

Hotsprings were nice, but Sasuke couldn't allow himself to be distracted. No wait. That was a brilliant idea.

"Maybe, after I'm better we can go check out some hot springs." Sasuke smiles at him.

He had an idea now. Sasuke just had to get a ring and then he'd do it. Maybe, that would calm Naruto down.

"Great!" Naruto grins and shakes his head. "I'm sorry about hurting you, but Itachi was driving me crazy."

Yeah. Sasuke had gotten that. He needed to find a nice and romantic way to propose to his lover and keep said lover from killing his brother.

"Just watch your temper next time." Sasuke sighs as he squirms in the bed. "For the sake of my back, if nothing else."

It was a dirty move, but Sasuke would do whatever was necessary to keep the Leaf Village safe. If that meant pretending to be more hurt than he was, well so be it.

"Yeah." The blond grins at him. "Don't worry. I'll be more careful from now on."

Good. That was something. Now, Sasuke just had to figure out what size ring Naruto wore.

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru looks over some of his notes. He knew what was coming and he wanted to be fully prepared for it.

"Lord Orochimaru, what exactly are you doing?" Kabuto watches him curiously.

It was only natural that the other man would ask. After all, the Sannin had breathed word of this to no one. Mostly because he wanted to be sure of his success, before he did.

This was Kabuto though. "I'm experimenting with ways to combine DNA from two people of the same gender." He could be trusted.

The silver haired medic had stood by his side in good times and in bad. He was perhaps, the most loyal follower that Orochimaru had ever had. If he couldn't be trusted, well no one could.

"I see." Kabuto pushes his glasses up and smirks. "I presume that your interested in the reproductive capacity of such a venture most."

Oh yes, he was indeed. Well more specifically, Orochimaru suspected that Naruto would be. The idea of a family was surely appealing to someone with his background.

"Indeed." He nods as he looks over his calculations. "I do believe that I'm getting close. The initial results are most promising."

Kabuto nods at that as he glances over the preliminary information as well. It was so nice to have a follower who knew what he was doing.

* * *

Fugaku sighs back in the Uchiha District. Everyone was worried and not without good reason. There was really no telling how this would all play out.

"You really don't mind?" Mikoto tilts her head at him.

Well, he did mind. Him no longer being the head of the Leaf's Military Police Force was really the least of their worries though.

Fugaku kisses her cheek and shakes his head. "I can live with an early retirement." What he was less excited about was now knowing what that blond was up to.

If the worst thing that happened to him was an early retirement, Fugaku was quite lucky. He had seen what happened to the Council. Their deaths had been so gruesome that the Uchiha patriarch found himself almost sympathizing with his would be murderers. _**Almost.**_

"Good." She smiles at him slyly. "I suppose that it's not all bad." His wife leans up and kisses his forehead. "I _**do**_ enjoy you having extra free time, but I'm worried about Naruto and the rest of this village."

So was he. Fugaku was still at a loss for what they were supposed to do about any of this.

* * *

A few minutes later, Itachi sighs as he gives up on trying to speak with Sasuke alone. Naruto apparently wasn't going to leave his foolish little brother's side any time soon. Not that Itachi could blame him.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Mikoto blinks when he walks into the kitchen.

How could he even begin to explain this? "Naruto and I had a disagreement." He might as well be blunt. "He tried to attack me and Sasuke blocked the attack. Sasuke was injured and is in the hospital, but it's not life threatening."

Fugaku frowns at that. Likely because he knew what Itachi knew. This had gone too far. They had to do something before the body count spiraled even more.

"That's troubling." That was putting it mildly. "We'll have to convene an informal meeting of the Clan and do so in a way that doesn't arouse Naruto's suspicion."

Itachi nods at that. "Well we have hundreds of members." Surely, it was someone's birthday. "We'll claim it's someone's birthday party, if he asks."

That was the only thing that he could think of on short notice. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't press for details. Sasuke was in the hospital. That should prove a suitable distraction while the rest of their Clan figured out how to deal with this untenable situation.


	15. Chapter 15

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I'm struggling with the pacing on this story. I don't think it will be a super long story, but I also don't want to rush the ending. So if you have any requests or suggestions, feel free to let me know. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** If you like, let me know if you think Chapter 16 should be all about the festivities or just preparing for them. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

Chapter 15

A few days later, Sasuke and Naruto were in the hot springs. Maybe, this is exactly what his blond needed. Some time away from everyone and everything else.

"This place is pretty great." Naruto grins as he walks over to him. "Have you ever been here before?"

Sasuke shakes his head quickly at that. "Not at these ones specifically." If he could get the new Hokage alone, maybe he could calm Naruto down and things would go back to normal.

Damn Danzo. This was all his fault. His lovable idiot would never have taken over an entire village, if it wasn't for that fossil.

"You alright?" Naruto looks at him in concern as he gets behind Sasuke in the warm water. "You look pretty tense."

Whatever darkness was following his lover wasn't powerful enough to negate Naruto's affection for him. Sasuke would have to use that to his advantage.

"I'm better now that you're here." Sasuke smiles as he turns around and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck. "It's just a stressful situation, but I'll always love you."

It was only recently, that Sasuke had learned this skill. Seduction. Before, he'd never really had to try to keep Naruto happy. It was just something that happened.

Naruto grins at Sasuke and kisses him. "I know it's a lot to take in." Between kisses, the raven haired ninja hears his assurances loud and clear. "I did it because I love you though. I want to keep you and your family safe and if the rest of the village hates me for that, I don't care."

That was sweet. His boyfriend loved him more than he loved his beloved village. It was also dangerous.

"You don't have to choose though." Sasuke smiles as he breaks the kiss and caresses Naruto's cheek. "You can have both." Naruto was still Naruto, right? "Just be yourself. The Leaf will love having you as Hokage, if you do that."

He still kissed the same. Naruto just needed to be brought back to reality. Sasuke just had to find a way to do it and he had a pretty good idea how to go about that.

Naruto smiles and kisses Sasuke's forehead. "Yeah." His eyes still looked at him the same way as before. "You might be right, but it's going to take some time."

That might have something to do with the brutal way that Naruto had executed the Council. Sasuke still couldn't get those images out of his head and he had thought he'd seen everything.

"Naruto, I'm a ninja." Sasuke shakes his head as leans into the blond's embrace. "Not some squeamish Academy student, but the way you killed them is going to scare people for awhile. I know that you'll be the greatest Hokage that the Leaf has ever seen though."

His lover frowns at that. "They deserved it." Naruto nips his neck playfully. "I guess you're right though. I'll see what I can do." He smirks at Sasuke. "Besides, the message has probably already been delivered. Anyone who messes with you is messing with me and they'll end up just like the Council."

That darkness was definitely there, but it was coming from a place of love. Did that make it right?

Sasuke wasn't really sure. "Yes, I think they got the message." He did know that he needed to 'save' Naruto from whatever this was. "If they didn't, they're complete morons at this point."

He was going to propose to the man he loved to save the Leaf, but also because Sasuke still loved him. It was a confusing feeling. Being terrified of what Naruto was capable of and still loving him anyway.

"That's right." He grins at Sasuke. "Well, I'm not sure if they serve tomatoes here." Uh huh. "I can ask though."

The blond was trying to be romantic. "I already packed us a lunch." Sasuke gestures towards a basket that was set near the edge of the hot springs. "Tomatoes and Ramen included."

If there was one thing that Sasuke knew about Naruto, it was that the blond loved his Ramen. When his lover stopped wanting the cheap noodles, that's when Sasuke would be _really_ concerned.

Naruto laughs and kisses Sasuke again. "God, I love you." Sasuke smiles at that and returns the kiss. "You really do think of everything."

Sasuke wished that was true. If it was, things never would have spiraled like this.

"I love you too, Loser." He smirks at him. "Oh and of course, I think of everything. I'm clearly the brains in this relationship."

For a moment at least, Naruto was back to being his old self. It almost felt like none of that had actually happened. Sasuke knew better though. The darkness might have dispelled for now, but he had to be careful or else he'd lose his lovable idiot forever.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Itachi sighs as he looks at their Clan. They were claiming to be celebrating someone's birthday while Sasuke was away with Naruto.

"This could backfire." Someone points out the obvious. "If he finds out about this meeting while he was away, Naruto is going to assume the worst."

Which frankly wasn't unreasonable given his position. Not that it would stop them though.

Shisui sighs as he holds up a scroll. "Sasuke and Naruto are at the hospitals and I have a letter from him." A letter? This was news to Itachi.

"When did you get that?" His eyes narrow.

Since when did Shisui keep secrets from him? Nevermind. It didn't matter in the long run, he suppose. What mattered was that they might have been given vital information about all of this.

His cousin smiles at him. "It just arrived this morning and I figured it'd be best to share it with everyone at once." Ah. Right. That did make sense.

Itachi would allow his cousin the privilege of breathing awhile longer. They couldn't afford to keep secrets in this sort of situation!

"What does it say?" Mikoto looks at Shisui with worried eyes. "Did he code it?"

It was a good question. There was always the chance a message could be intercepted and that certainly wouldn't bode well for anyone. So it was best to be careful.

Shisui nods as he begins reading. The message was illuminating to say the least.

 _ **Dear Pillars,**_

 _ **We've arrived in paradise. The serenity and privacy is perfect for what I plan to do. There is nothing like a diamond to make one's eyes sparkle like the stars.**_

 _ **Do not act hastily. We've come across some turbulent waters recently, but I believe that the raft should help us through it.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Your Kin.**_

The pillars was a clever way to refer to the Uchiha Clan. In Sasuke's mind, it seemed that they served to hold up the Leaf. Which made sense considering their father had been the Chief of Police.

"He's a clever boy." Fugaku chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. "I don't think anyone other than us would have decoded that."

Mikoto nods in agreement as she crosses her arms and sighs. "Paradise must refer to the hot springs." Yes, their mother knew Sasuke well. "There's no mystery what the diamond means."

Sadly, Itachi couldn't disagree there. As much as he wanted his foolish little brother to be happy, he was taking an extreme gamble with his own safety. Naruto wasn't the same as he had been before.

"He's going to propose!" Daisuke meows.

Ninja Cats did have a wonderful habit of being blunt when they wanted to be. For such normally secretive creatures, there were times when they lacked any sense of tact.

Shisui nods at that observation. "He's definitely proposing." Their beloved cousin looks at the Clan anxiously. "What are we going to do about that?"

"It's likely too late to stop him from proposing now." Fugaku sighs. "He sent that letter after they arrived. So Sasuke may have proposed already or at a minimum, he will have by the time we could send a message or someone to counsel him on this rash decision."

A rash decision was putting it mildly. Then again, no one knew Naruto better than Sasuke. This might be exactly what was needed to calm things down.

Itachi glances around at the nervous faces of his family. "We'll go along with it." They didn't really have a choice at this point anyway.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea, but it's too late to stop it." Mikoto sighs as she looks at Itachi and then Shisui. "You should go and check on your boyfriend and everyone else will disperse gradually. Do make it sound like we're having a birthday celebration."

There was a reason why his mother was so good at Genjutsu. Mikoto Uchiha could be quite deceptive when she wanted to be. A trait that hopefully, Sasuke would be able to emulate to some degree while fixing all of this.

"Yes, Lady Mikoto!" There was a chorus of affirmative answers.

Fugaku has some Uchihas play music and several cakes are brought out. When everyone had time to bake birthday cakes was beyond Itachi, but oh well. If nothing else, at least they wouldn't go hungry.

* * *

Naruto had lost track of how long they were in the hot spring and eating. Hours probably. It had to be hours.

"Wow." He looks up at the sky. "Look, how bright the stars are tonight."

Sasuke smiles and nods. It was just the two of them. Naruto liked it best this way, but he knew Sasuke. He was a family creature.

They'd have to go back to the Leaf eventually. Which was fine. Naruto would make sure everything was safe there.

"They're beautiful." Sasuke smirks at Naruto as he kisses his forehead. "Just like you and diamonds."

Hey! He was so not beautiful. Naruto was a guy. Sasuke couldn't go around calling him beautiful. No matter how sexy that smirk was.

So he rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Bastard." The blond really did love his Uchiha, but there was no getting around the fact that Sasuke could be a right bastard, when he wanted to be.

"It's true." Sasuke pours them each a glass of wine. "I've never seen eyes more beautiful than yours."

Well, that was sweet. Naruto might let the beautiful comment slide. Maybe, Sasuke was trying to be nice. Who really knew what went on in that head of his?

Naruto grins and takes the wine. "Thanks." Well, if Sasuke was feeling sappy, he didn't mind indulging him.

After all, that's what this trip was all about. Them being together and getting away from it all.

"You're also so modest." Sasuke laughs as he hands Naruto the glass. "Remember to drink that really slowly. It packs a punch."

Pft. He wasn't some lightweight who couldn't handle wine. Whatever though. If the bastard wanted to fuss, let him.

It was probably just Sasuke's way of showing that he cared. "Alright." He laughs as he begins slowly drinking. "If it will make you feel better, I will. Seriously though, I'm Hokage." He could handle a glass of wine. "I'm pretty tough Sasuke. It's going to take more than a little alcohol to knock me on my ass."

Sasuke should know how hard it was to do that. The two of them had trained together more times than Naruto could count. He'd always loved it though.

How they could move together in such a perfect synchronized way. Being with Sasuke was as natural as breathing to him. He didn't even have to think about what to do next. It just happened naturally.

"Good." Sasuke just smirks at him.

For a moment, Naruto wonders why that was the case. It didn't last long though because the blond soon tastes something metallic on his tongue.

"What the hell?" He automatically spits it out and blinks. "A ring? Sasuke, am I imagining things or do you see a ring too?"

It was a gorgeous ring though. The way it shimmered underneath the moonlight reminded him of the sun. It was a golden band and the white diamond glimmers as if it was made of starlight.

Sasuke laughs and nods. "Yes, Loser." Why was he laughing? "I see a ring because I was the one who put it there." Oh. That made sense. "It's an engagement ring because I want you to marry me."

Naruto blinks at that. He had always wanted to marry Sasuke, but the blond had figured he'd be the one to propose. Was this really happening?

"You mean it?" He blinks again. "You really wanna get married?"

Sasuke shakes his head and pushes the Hokage onto his back. "Yes, I want to get married." He smirks down at him in that sexy way that only Sasuke could pull off. "That would be why I bought an engagement ring. Do you like it?"

Like it? He loved it. It was incredible, but Naruto wanted to marry Sasuke. Not the ring.

"It's perfect." He grins up at his lover. "Just like you. Only you would almost choke the person that you're trying to propose to."

Sasuke looks like he was about to protest that, but he never got the chance. Mostly, because Naruto quickly swallows the other man's words in a heated kiss.

* * *

Back in the Leaf, Sai blinks. He was used to feeling confused in a world filled with social cues that he didn't understand, but this was a strange feeling even for him.

"How is that medically possible?" He tilts his head at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Apparently, the two of him wanted his perspective on this matter. They knew that he was close to Shisui and Shisui was close to Sasuke. That and well, everyone knew how _close_ Sasuke was to Naruto.

Kabuto laughs at that question as if the answer should be obvious. "It wasn't before we made it possible." Oh boy.

Sai was an artist at heart. The idea of creating _things_ was appealing to him, but Orochimaru and Kabuto were taking this a little too far.

"What do you think?" Orochimaru smiles at the artist as if everything was perfectly normal. "I think that a child would channel Naruto's energies into something more productive."

In theory, it sounded like a good idea. That was in theory though. Besides, wasn't adoption a better option here?

"They could adopt?" He smiles at them. "I hear that many families adopt children and it usually has a happy ending." Or at least that had been the case in a couple books that he had read. He really should research this matter more thoroughly.

Orochimaru pauses for a moment as though considering that. "Well, that's an option." Yep. So that's exactly what they should do. "Though the potential scientific advantages of this can't be understated."

This was concerning to say the least. Sai wasn't entirely sure how Sasuke would react to such a thing, but Naruto would be thrilled.

"Perhaps, it would be best to talk to Shisui before offering this to them." Sai nods at them thoughtfully. "He knows those two well and he's highly intelligent."

That and he had a fantastic body. The perfect body for painting. Sai could really spend all day just painting him.

Wait. He shouldn't let himself get distracted like this. The fate of the Leaf Village could possibly depend on the outcome of this conversation.

Kabuto nods as he bites his lower lip and looks at Orochimaru. "I suppose that the boy does have a point." He was not a boy. "We shouldn't rush into this without researching every possible outcome as thoroughly as possible."

Finally, someone was making sense. Now, Sai just needed to get out of this place. Besides, Shisui should be finishing up at that birthday party soon.

"Yes, we'll look into the matter more." Orochimaru sighs and nods. "I suppose that I did get a little overly excited there for a moment. We'll have to wait until Sasuke and Naruto come back from their romantic getaway at a minimum."

Well, that was a relief. They didn't have to make any decisions yet. There was still time.

"Good." He smiles at them. "I would be very careful about who you tell about this." Sai might not be the best at understanding human interactions, but he knew there were a lot of couples who would jump at this opportunity. "Or else, you might trigger something of population explosion."

Well, Sai wasn't exactly sure how many people would be interested in what Orochimaru had come up with. Still, it was better safe than sorry.

Kabuto nods at him as he opens the door for Sai. "Do be sure to tell us what Shisui thinks about this matter." Oh he would.

The artist doubted his lover would think this was a good idea, but one never knew. Shisui had surprised him before. A lot. That was one of the things that he liked best about the other man actually.

"I will." With that being said, Sai heads off.

There was no way of telling how this would all end. They'd all just have to do their best and pray that Naruto would come to his senses on his own. That or Sasuke would make him.


	16. Chapter 16

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still aiming to update this story at least once every two weeks in case anyone was wondering. With that being said, I hope that everyone enjoys the wedding chapter. I decided to let our favorite couple have some fun times before the drama really starts. Happy reading.

Chapter 16

A whirlwind. That's what organizing their wedding had been like, but Naruto didn't care. He'd do it a thousand times over.

"You really think it's possible?" The blond eyes Orochimaru warily. "That kinda thing can be done safely?"

He was heading towards the alter with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sai, and the male members of the Rookie Nine. It had been a headache trying to figure out who would be where for which part of the wedding since they were both male, but they had figured it out.

Naruto would wait at the alter for Sasuke. "Yes, I think it's possible and perfectly safe." Just as he had waited years to finally win his favorite Uchiha's love, Naruto would wait some more.

Orochimaru's words were exciting, but so was all the joyous music surrounding them. The wedding had a very much festival like atmosphere to it and the blond loved it.

He was surrounded by a sea of sensation. There were so many colors, sounds, smells, and everything else. The blond could practically taste and feel the excitement in the air.

"I'll talk to Sasuke about it." Maybe, sometime on their honeymoon. "Have you seen him at all today?" Naruto stands by the alter made out of gold with the others.

Orochimaru shakes his head and chuckles. "You know how the Uchihas are." Yes, Naruto did. "They tend to stick to their own, especially in events like this. I doubt Itachi would let anyone see his brother's wedding outfit before it was time and let them live to tell the tale."

He couldn't argue with that. It hadn't been their idea, but the Uchihas had never protested the fact they had their own District much. Maybe if they had pushed the issue, things wouldn't have spiraled as badly as they had.

That or maybe things would have gotten worse more quickly. Naruto honestly didn't know, but that's when he hears a series of gasps.

"He's coming." Naruto smiles at that knowledge.

Taking over the village hadn't been the ideal way to prove his love, but Sasuke knew now. He knew and he had proposed. So everything would work out. Hell, there was even a chance they could have children together.

* * *

Sasuke looks around at large crowd that had gathered and takes a deep breath. There had to be thousands of them, perhaps even tens of thousands.

"Don't worry." Mikoto smiles at him. "You look so handsome."

His mother might not approve of the marriage because of Naruto's current mental instability, but she wouldn't actively protest. Few of their Clan were. They knew that the best way to 'save' Naruto was to keep him happy.

"Thanks." Sasuke nods at her as he looks down at his midnight blue fighting kimono.

It was like something that would have been worn at the founding of the Leaf Village. He quite liked the silky fabric and the way the material flowed slightly when he walked. Not to mention his onyx black sash, but that wasn't what was important.

"She's right, you do." Fugaku glances at him with wary eyes. "He loves you, but he's on a very dangerous ledge." Before watching half a dozen Leaf girls throw flowers everywhere and a ring bearer follow them.

Itachi smiles at the sight. "They're adorable." That was true.

Sasuke couldn't disagree with that, but they had to be going. The music was growing lower and the chatter amongst the guests was as well. They were getting impatient.

"You'll be fine." Shisui winks at him. "Besides, you two have been in love with each other since you were kids. Whatever else may have changed, doesn't change that."

Sasuke nods in agreement as they make their way forward. He could only hope that his family was right. Had this happened just a short while ago, he would have been delirious with happiness. Now, he felt a strange sense of joy and dread.

"I love him." That hadn't changed.

Sasuke could only hope that Naruto would be able to pull back from that ledge and this was the best way he knew of to help him. It would have to be enough. He couldn't lose his lovable idiot to the darkness that was wrapping its way around Naruto's very soul.

* * *

Jirayia watches the proceedings with a mixture of awe and concern. Naruto was marrying the man that he loved, but this wasn't exactly the way that it was supposed to go.

"What would Minato think?" The question might have been spoken aloud or he might have merely thought it.

The Toad Sage wasn't entirely sure, but did know one thing. Naruto was looking at Sasuke as if he was the center of his world and the feeling did seem mutual.

Naruto just grins at Jiraiya as his lover makes his way forward. "Thanks for this, Pervy Sage." For one moment, the old Naruto was back. Hopefully, Sasuke could make him stay.

"Of course." He smiles. "I wouldn't miss the wedding of my favorite student."

The Uchihas were so graceful and so determined. It was like watching a pride of lions or a pack of wolves really. They were moving as a unit, save for Sasuke. He was the leader of the pack. For today, anyway.

"Hey." Sasuke smiles when he finally makes his way over to Naruto.

The smile was genuine. Jiraiya could tell that much. He just prayed that it would be enough.

Naruto beams at him. "Hey." The blond doesn't hesitate to take hold of Sasuke's hands.

Maybe this would soften Naruto's reputation in the eyes of the people. That might make Naruto believe that the Uchihas were safe and if that happened, perhaps things would fall into place.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and our Hokage." All eyes were on him and the couple now. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Normally, Jiraiya would have reveled in the spotlight. This wasn't normally though. He didn't know what to think or feel. Other than he had to make this ceremony special for the two of them.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, you better speak now because there aren't any rewinds for something like this." He winks at the crowd, trying to put them at ease.

It was a strange time. Even the children were watching with wide eyes. They might not exactly understand what was going on, but they knew something important was happening and none of them dared to look away.

"I don't think anyone is actually going to object." Sai smiles pleasantly. "I doubt anyone in the crowd is feeling particularly suicidal."

Laughter and glares were directed at the artist in equal measure. It wasn't hard to see why. Everyone knew that he wasn't wrong about his announcement.

"Right." Jiraiya shakes his head as he smiles at the couple. "It seems that the grooms have prepared their vows in advance. So I shall allow them to recite them and then we'll proceed in a more traditional fashion."

Naruto grins and smiles as looks at Sasuke. "I think even when we were kids, I knew. I couldn't take my eyes off you." He glances at the crowd. "As we got older, it took me awhile to realize why I was so fascinated by you. Everything you did. You were always on my mind." That was sweet. "It was love and when I found out what the Council was planning, I knew that I had to do something and well, here we are." He smiles. "I'd do anything to protect you."

If Naruto hadn't taken over the village and committed some barbaric executions, that would have made his speech more perfect. Though Jiraiya knew that fairytales seldom had much place in real life. That's why he preferred to write rather than to brood about the cruel reality of the world.

"It took me longer." Sasuke smiles at him. "Though I feel the same way. You were always there. I'll always love you and I can't wait to start our life together." He was apparently trying to go with a soothing tone. "You've always tried to protect me, so I'd like to do the same for you. We're a team. You don't have to shoulder the burden alone."

A subtle way of saying he wanted to help with the Hokage duties. Maybe it would be enough to snap Naruto out of it. Who could really say?

"Those were beautiful vows." Jiraiya smiles. "Naruto Uzumaki do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

There was no reason to drag this on and on. The kid was probably far more interested in the Honeymoon anyway.

Naruto grins at those words. "I do!" The Hokage apparently couldn't resist adding his favorite catchphrase either. "Believe it!"

Jirayia shakes his head in amusement. The kid was still in there somewhere. They just had to bring snap him out of it.

"Sasuke Uchiha do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

The Uchiha in question nods his head and smiles. "I do." It was amazing that despite the situation, he didn't show any hesitation. Love truly could be blind sometimes.

There was something to be said for Gai's babbling about youth. When you were young, you believed anything was possible and you could change the world just by sheer force of will. Maybe it was possible though.

"Wonderful." He grins. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and man, you may kiss your husband."

There were cheers. How many were sincere and how many were based out of fear, Jiraiya didn't know.

He did know one thing though. Sasuke and Naruto certainly were rather enthusiastic when it came to marital kissing.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke smiles as they both throw the bouquets. There were two of them. Red and yellow roses.

"You totally did that on purpose." Naruto laughs.

Of course, Sasuke did. It had landed with Shisui and Sai. There wasn't any reason why he couldn't have a little fun at his own wedding. Was there?

"Sasuke!" Shisui blushes madly, but Sai beams as he drags his partner towards the dance floor.

It was good to know that some traditions would always be respected. Speaking of that though, they still had to cut the cake.

"Yes, I did." Sasuke smiles as he caresses Naruto's cheek. "We should really go and cut one of those cakes though." It was tradition, after all and the blond might feel more secure in their relationship if such things were followed.

Naruto beams at him and nods as they head off to do precisely that. "Yeah." This particular cake was massive.

It came up to his shoulders and Naruto's. Not only that, but it was chocolate with red roses made out of frosting on it. To say the least, their wedding was one that was almost ridiculously grand. Not that either of them was complaining about it.

"I'm just glad that you didn't try to have like thousands of bowls of ramen brought in instead of wedding cakes." Sasuke smirks at him. "It's something you would have done."

Naruto just laughs at him. "I thought about it." Of course, he did. "You would have killed me though and I want you to be in a good mood for our honeymoon." He grins at Sasuke as the two of them cut the cake.

This was better. The music was playing and they were laughing together. Talking about their Honeymoon.

"You're right." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "I would have killed you. I'm so glad that you exercised some common sense for once." Though there was no malice in it.

To the rest of the village, Naruto was now a terrifying figure. To Sasuke, that wasn't always the case.

"So you wanna dance?" Naruto smiles at him.

Sasuke nods and allows himself to be led off to dance. For now, he'd just enjoy the night. He'd worry about everything else after the honeymoon.

* * *

Itachi makes his way over to Orochimaru. Everyone else was distracted by the wedding, but he wasn't. He had to protect his foolish little brother at all costs. So that's exactly what he was going to do.

"I take it that Shisui told you." Orochimaru doesn't even bother to turn his attention away from the happy couple. "You don't approve."

That wasn't a question. Of course, Itachi didn't approve. Normally, he might have entertained the idea, but this just couldn't be allowed.

The Sannin was clearly out of his mind. "This isn't a good idea." He glares at the other ninja. "Why you would tempt them at this critical moment in such a cruel was is almost beyond my understanding."

"Almost." Orochimaru smirks at him. "You see the scientific value as much as I do." Well, yes. He wasn't blind. "Besides, Naruto loves Sasuke unconditionally. He'd do the same for any children they would have."

In theory, that was all well and good. Itachi knew the reality of the situation though. He wasn't nearly as blind as Orochimaru was about these sorts of things.

"Naruto is teetering on the edge of something dangerous." Itachi scowls at the Sannin. "It wouldn't be right to bring a newborn child into such an unpredictable situation."

As much as Itachi didn't trust the blond at the moment, he knew that Naruto would love his son or daughter. It was just not right though. It was too dangerous and if something went wrong, Sasuke and Naruto would never forgive themselves.

"I understand your concerns." Orochimaru smirks at him. "Though it's really not up to you." He clucks his tongue disapprovingly at Itachi. "I know that you want to protect your baby brother from the big bad world out there, but he's now someone's husband. He's no longer a child." Orochimaru begins walking away from Itachi. "Perhaps it's time that you stopped treating him like one."


	17. Chapter 17

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this one took so long to update. Real life, technical glitches, and my other stories really slowed my update rate all around. Though I am trying to get back on track and have no intentions of abandoning this story. I'm hoping to update this one more frequently. We'll see what happens though. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm not entirely sure what happened to the Land of Waves after Team Seven's mission. So this may or may not be entirely canon. Happy reading.

Chapter 17

"So where exactly are we going?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Oh and are you sure that this is a good idea?"

They were riding on the back of Charger. The lion summon who had helped Naruto defeat Danzo. Yeah. That was unusual, even by Sasuke's standards.

Naruto smiles at him as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Don't worry." The sound of his laughter only further solidifies Sasuke's theory. "No one is going to mess with a giant lion. Besides, I couldn't really as Garuda or Aoda to take us there."

So that's what this was really about. That was unexpectedly clever of his lover. Then again, Naruto had changed a lot since they were Genin. It was hard to say what was really normal for him now.

"I guess that's a good point." Sasuke nods at him.

The enormous feline chuckles. "I shall get you there safely." Charger certainly didn't seem to suffer from any form of anxiety.

Why should he though? He was a lion that was on par with Aoda in size. Very few things could scare a cat of that stature.

"Exactly." Naruto grins at Sasuke. "Couldn't have Aoda or Garuda do it because they'd tell you where were going on our Honeymoon and that would spoil the surprise."

Well, at least two things hadn't changed. Naruto still loved him and he was still the Leaf's most unpredictable ninja. Maybe that meant everything would work out in the end. Somehow.

"Makes sense." Sasuke shakes his head and smiles as he kisses Naruto. "I'm still amazed that we managed to slip off without anyone noticing."

Naruto's smile only grew wider at the kiss. "Well, they were all pretty tired and intoxicated by that point." Clearly, the affectionate gesture was only further improving the Hokage's mood. "Besides, it's kinda a tradition for the people getting married to slip off. It's not like they were actually going to try to stop us."

Sasuke nods in concession to that. Those were all valid points, but still he didn't really know what the future would hold for them. Perhaps Naruto would mellow once he saw all the threats to them and the Uchiha Clan were gone. Who could really say.

"I love you." Sasuke leans against him. "Though I don't get why you're being so secretive about where we're going." He smirks at Naruto. "I'm going to find out sooner or later anyway."

Naruto smirks at that as Charger continues carrying them towards their destination. "I love you too and it's the principle of the thing." The lion was ridiculously fast. That and despite his size, he was able to bob and weave through a forest faster than even Sasuke could have believed was possible.

Still, there was something nice about being burrowed against Naruto and surrounded by warm fur. Sasuke could get used to this. While he was certain that their honeymoon location would be fantastic, he didn't overly mind a long trip.

"I guess so." He leans back into Naruto. "Well, I'll find out eventually." He yawns.

The blond just smiles at him. "You should get some sleep. " He winks at Sasuke. "Because you're definitely going to need it."

Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully at his new husband. Husband. That word was going to take some getting used to.

"You're such a damn pervert." The Uchiha snorts in amusement.

They had chosen to keep their last names. Naruto's line was rare and Sasuke's family history was too important to just 'bury.' So it had seemed like the best compromise they could have made at the time.

Naruto laughs and wraps his arms around Sauske tighter. "Well, yeah." He kisses Sasuke's ear. "You like it though."

Well, Sasuke couldn't really argue with that. Naruto might not be fully in control of all his marbles, but he did have exceptional kunai control.

"Whatever." Sasuke smirks at him. "I hope you'll exceed my expectations on our honeymoon. You love to talk big, but let's see you back it up."

There was nothing wrong with engaging in a little banter. It was all so normal. If Sasuke closed his eyes and just leaned into Naruto, he could pretend that everything was fine. Maybe if he did that long enough, it would be.

* * *

Several hours later, the Sun was just beginning to set as they arrive in the Land of Waves. Which in recent years, had become quite the popular tourist destination.

"You're such a sap." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as Charger stops moving. "I guess that it does make sense though." He smirks as he jumps off the giant cat. "This is where we first truly began to realize our feelings for each other in a way. Though I'm still not happy about the fact Haku turned me into a human pincushion."

Yeah. Naruto wasn't happy about that either. Still, what was done was done and now, they were on their honeymoon. Nothing could go wrong now.

"Right." Naruto laughs. "Thanks, Charger." He pats the overgrown kitty cat. "We can make it to the village from here. It's not that long a walk for us and I don't want to freak out the locals too much."

Sasuke gives him an incredulous look. Right. Well, Naruto couldn't say he didn't have that one coming. He had had Charger give them a ride in the first place.

"Eh." He shrugs at his lover. "It's not the same thing. I don't wanna freak them out as we're trying to enjoy our honeymoon." He smirks at Sasuke as Charger disappears in a loud poof of smoke and they begin to walk off together. "That'd just be stupid."

Their hands were intertwined and all was as it should be. It was just him and Sasuke again. That thought makes him smile while they continue their trek towards the nearest village.

"Of course." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "Well, I'm glad to see you've got your priorities straight."

Naruto couldn't resist slapping the sassy Uchiha's backside for that. "That was such a lame pun." Both for the stupid joke and well, it was just a very slappable ass.

Oh and Naruto so totally didn't care that slappable wasn't a real word. It was now because he said so. Believe it.

"It wasn't lame and you know it." Sasuke shakes his head. "I imagine we'll be there in a few minutes and you found us a nice place to stay?"

Naruto grins at him. "Of course, only the best for my sexy princess." That comment causes Sasuke to scowl at him like a wet cat.

It was fucking adorable. Truly, it was amazing how many facial expressions his husband could make when properly motivated.

"You're such a loser." Sasuke huffs. "Let's get going." So that's exactly what they did.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke looks around in awe. Naruto had gotten them a beautiful cabin on a lake all to themselves. This was perfect.

"The rose petals were a nice touch." He smirks at the sight of the red roses laid out on the luxurious bed laid out in a heart-shaped pattern. "So is the fireplace."

Naruto smiles and kisses him. "Yeah." Between heated kisses, the other man manages to hold somewhat of a conversation. "Thought you'd like that. The bed is also nice and fluffy for your royal majesty."

Well, Sasuke did prefer fluffy beds to be honest. Though he wouldn't actually admit that.

"Just for that, I'm going to make you beg." Sasuke pushes the blonde onto the pristine white blankets and pillows. "A lot."

Naruto laughs and smiles at him. "Alright. Go ahead." He smirks at his husband. "Do you're worst. Hokages never beg."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he reaches over to the oak stand near the bed and opens it. Everything about this place was highly convenient, Sasuke notes.

From the beautiful bed, to the spacious closet, to the connected bathroom, and cozy kitchen. Not to mention, there was that nifty nightstand which had all sorts of goodies inside it.

"Chakra cuffs could be fun." Sasuke smirks.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto gulps at that as his lover slaps the cuffs on and begins disrobing him quickly. Damn bastard. Somehow he made the act of stripping someone graceful.

"You really shouldn't play with fire like that." Sasuke smirks at him as he leaves a trail of kisses down Naruto's jaw and kisses him. "You'll get burnt, if you play with fire."

Naruto would have responded to that, but he was too busy enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his own. Let the bastard think he was in control for a bit. He'd prove him wrong later.

"I hope that you don't seriously think you're just indulging me." Sasuke moves further down and kisses Naruto's neck. "I'm the one fully in control of this situation." He reaches down and yanks off Naruto's boxers quickly as if to illustrate his point.

If that didn't do it the way Sasuke wraps his hand around Naruto's cock certainly did. "Ah!" Naruto groans as he bucks against that wonderfully talented hand. "D-Definitely not just indulging you."

The way he could slide his hand up and down his increasingly hardening length was incredible. Naruto couldn't help, but arch into his lover's touch more.

"Good." Sasuke smirks at him as he pulls away from the blond.

The action causes a rather undignified whine to escape Naruto's lips. That was until he notices what Sasuke was doing. He was undressing.

The sight of his Mate's bare naked, muscular chest bathed in the moonlight was beautiful. Thank goodness for windows. The contrast between his raven locks and that ivory cream colored skin was glorious.

"You're always such an impatient loser." Sasuke snorts as he slips out of the rest of his clothing.

What was even more glorious was the sight of Sasuke's growing arousal. Had there ever been anyone else who was that beautiful before? Naruto didn't give a damn what Sasuke had to say about the matter. It was an accurate description.

"Who needs patience, when I have you?" Naruto groans.

Sasuke smirks at that sucks on Naruto's neck hard and goes back to playing with his kunai. The sounds the handsome blond made were more than enough to bring his cock to life.

"That's a good point." Sasuke murmurs as he bites down on Naruto's collarbone and leaves a few affectionate licks there before moving further south. "Neither of us has ever been too good at the whole patience thing."

There were definitely some benefits to ninja training. One of them was the effect it had on sculpting the human body.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto leans into him.

Perfection. The way desire shined in those azure orbs and sweat slowly slid down that beautifully sun kissed skin.

Sasuke smirks as he grabs something else from the stand and watches Naruto thrash against the chakra cuffs. "You'll have to wait a bit though." He quickly grabs the bottle of the required substance, but not before taking Naruto's arousal in his mouth.

Naruto snarls in pleasure at the action. If Sasuke's hands were exceptional, his mouth had to be some sort of gift from the Gods. He could feel all his desire rushing south at an almost breathtaking speed.

Sasuke smirks as he bobs his head up and down the length of Naruto's cock. "Still think that I can't make you beg?" Damn that smirk.

Naruto would have to take it off his face soon enough, but for now the warmth of his mouth and the feeling of his tongue was driving him to insanity. Sasuke just wasn't fighting fair.

"You know that I'm going to get out of these cuffs?" The blond growls at his lover. "Right?" His voice was dripping with lust, but he didn't care. He was too far gone to care about anything else other than Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke just smirks as he swirls his tongue around his arousal. "Let's see if you can keep that promise." His lips brush against him perfectly and he gazes his teeth along the pulsing flesh with a dramatic flourish.

"You're such a damn bastard!" Naruto hisses at him.

Sasuke smirks as he releases the Hokage from his mouth with a loud pop. "I know, but you love me anyway." With that being said, Sasuke slathers some lubrication onto Naruto. "Now, it's up to you to prove it."

That was all the warning Naruto got before, his husband undoes the chakra cuffs. Really, that's all he needed though.

"Oh I plan on it." He sits up and has Sasuke in his lap faster than his husband could say Chidori. "It's a good thing that I got us a cabin and not a suite. We'd keep everyone up otherwise."

Well, that sounded promising, Sasuke thinks to himself. That was honestly the last real coherent thought that he would have for awhile though.

"Fuck!" Sasuke groans in pleasure as Naruto covers two fingers in lubrication before sliding them inside his husband.

He wasn't sure how he did it, but Naruto always seemed to know where his spots were. It was all the Uchiha in question could do to bite back some pitiful groans.

"You don't have to old back." Naruto pumps his fingers faster and faster.

It didn't take Sasuke long to cry out in pleasure and spill his first release of the evening. The first of many, he was sure.

"I was j-just about to say the same to you." He pants desperately trying to catch his breath.

Naruto smirks at that as he thrusts inside his lover. It didn't take long for either of them to groan in pleasure.

"How are you always so fucking tight?" That and perfect, Naruto wonders to himself as he begins bouncing his lover up and down the length of his arousal.

Each motion makes them both moan and Sasuke's spiky hair go flying everywhere. It was beautiful. The sounds he would make for him, the heat of his skin, the glorious sight of Sasuke coming undone. No one else would ever get to see him this way. Not if Naruto had anything to say about it.

Sasuke bites back another moan as wraps his arms around Naruto's neck and continues riding him. "I don't know." He captures the other man's lips in a heated kiss. "I think it has s-something to do with how fucking big you are though."

Naruto smirks at that as he returns the kiss. The two of them were now moving as one now. Just as they were always meant to.

Perfection. "Fuck!" The way that Naruto would match his every movement and whisper his name like it was some kind of prayer.

There would never be anything better than this. Looking into those beautiful blue sapphires as they moved in sync to some primal beat that had been all but forgotten in the midst of time.

"You feel so damn good." Naruto slams into him faster and faster.

It was as if the entire world was spinning. Every sight, touch, scent, sound, and taste was a hundred times more intense than normal. That's just how it was with Naruto though.

Sasuke feels more heat pool in his lower belly and southern regions as Naruto's thrusts become more frantic. "T-Together!" Being with him was like a sensual hurricane. One lost all sense of control.

"Always." Naruto nips his ear and one final thrust sends them both spiraling into an erotic euphoria.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The next couple weeks pass by in the blink of an eye. Though Naruto knew that was only to be expected. It was their honeymoon and people always said that time flies when you were having fun.

"Hey." He smiles as he heads into the kitchen where Sasuke was already preparing breakfast. "You're up early."

Normally, Sasuke was like him. He preferred to sleep in, if given the choice. Though neither of had been getting much of that recently.

Sasuke nods at him. "Yeah." He glances towards the meal he was preparing. "I was starving and I know you can't cook worth a damn, so I figured I should make us breakfast."

That was Sasuke for you. Even when he was doing something adorably sweet, there was always an insult hidden in there somewhere. It was just how they showed their love for one another though.

"Whatever." He laughs. "I guess orange juice works."

Sasuke nods determinedly. "Well, someone has to make sure that you eat something besides ramen." He shakes his head as though Naruto were committing some grievous sin by not doing so.

Naruto laughs as an image flits through his mind. One of Sasuke trying to encourage their child to eat a hell of a lot of tomatoes and saying they were good for you.

"Yeah, when we have kids, you're probably going to try to turn them into health nuts too." He couldn't stop laughing.

Sasuke scowls at them. "Well, better health nuts than ramen addicts." Naruto snorts at that.

It didn't matter that Sasuke's taste in food was a little weird. He had just won a very important victory.

"So you do want kids then?" Naruto smiles at him hopefully.


	18. Chapter 18

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took so long to update. I got sidetracked by technical glitches, my schedule, and other stories. April is going to be a pretty busy month for me, but I have no intentions of abandoning this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place three months after the last chapter and will be something of an important filler chapter. This is also what's referred to as the calm before the storm. Happy reading.

Chapter 18

"Are you sure this is safe?" Naruto looks at Orochimaru warily.

The Sannin had been performing countless experiment to ensure the safety of their child, but the blond wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't worried. How could he not be? This was their baby.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's forehead. "Isn't it a little late to be asking that now?" His sexy bastard was trying to reassure him and he appreciated it, but his nerves were strong.

Orochimaru gestures towards some papers. They no doubt contained information about their surrogate.

"It was successful implantation and the fetus is now growing." The ashen man nods at him. "I see no reason to be concerned. Thus far her pregnancy has been a perfectly normal one."

There was every reason to be concerned. This was their baby, but maybe he was right. Sasuke didn't look worried. So everything was probably going to be okay. Right?

His husband shakes his head and offers the blond his hand. "Come on." Sasuke smiles at him. "Let's get some Ramen. Glaring at Orochimaru all day isn't going to make them be born any faster."

Right. That was a fair point. Oh and Ramen was always nice. Yeah. Naruto could go with this distraction.

"Fish is better." Daisuke meows up at them.

How the little feline had snuck into Orochimaru's office without them knowing was anyone's guess. Cats could be pretty sneaky, Naruto muses. Which was just yet another reason why he had signed a Summoning Contract with Charger.

Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm sure we can buy some fish scraps there that would have gone into Ramen for you." He scoops Daisuke up into his arms. "Ready, Loser?" He smirks at the other ninja.

Pft. He was so not a loser. He was the Hokage, damn it!

It was hard to be angry with Sasuke when he was smirking like that though. That and he looked so adorable with a little kitty in his arms and they were going for Ramen? So yeah.

"I was born ready!" The sapphire eyed ninja smirks right back at his lover.

Naruto knew when to cut his losses. Sasuke would always be Sasuke. The bastard just couldn't go a day without insulting someone.

With that being said, the three of them walk off together. Naruto didn't even bother to glance back at Orochimaru. He knew that the Sannin wasn't an idiot. He'd keep their baby and that surrogate safe or else, he would suffer the consequences.

* * *

Meanwhile Sai smiles as he continues painting Shisui. "Just a few more minutes." It was his new favorite hobby really.

Things had settled down considerably after Naruto's marriage to Sasuke. Perhaps the blond would pull out of whatever darkness had gripped him. Speaking of gripping though, Sai would much rather be gripping something else besides this paintbrush.

Sadly, that likely wasn't an option. "I'm almost done." Itachi was watching them with only half-hidden suspicion.

"Should we really be painting when we all know that Naruto and Sasuke are expecting a child?" Itachi scoffs and shakes his head.

Shisui smiles at his cousin. "He seems to be doing better." Yeah. That's right. "Naruto hasn't publicly executed anyone in unspeakable ways for awhile." That was always a plus, Sai thinks to himself as he glides the brush against the formerly pristine canvas.

He was such a wonderful subject. The way his Sharingan complimented his dark hair was lovely and so was that body. Sadly, Itachi was still here. That meant that Sai wouldn't be able to paint his lover in all his glory.

"Yes, that's a start." Itachi sighs as he crosses his arms and begins to pace. "How long will it last though?" It was a nervous habit of the other Uchiha's.

Shisui wouldn't come out directly and say this, but Sai was quite confident that Itachi could benefit from a lover. It might do wonders to help him relax. Certainly that had been the case with their Hokage.

"Relax." Sai dabs the canvas with some red paint. "I'm quite certain that a child will ensure that Naruto doesn't lose his temper again."

Could the village handle such a child though, Sai idly wonders? The Leaf would definitely need to stock up on tomatoes and ramen. Oh well. They'd manage somehow. He just knew it.

Itachi rolls his eyes at him as if Sai had just said something extremely foolish. "That's another reason why I'm so worried." Ah yes. That did make sense. "Bringing a child into such an unstable situation is just a recipe for disaster."

"We won't let anything happen to Sasuke or the baby." Shisui places his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "I promise you that much." A gesture of comfort that was surprisingly well received.

What would it be like? To have a biological family? Sai couldn't recall ever having one, but he must have when he was small. Otherwise he wouldn't exist. Surely, that had to be the case.

That was just a matter of biology. At some point, he had a mother and a father. Though he honestly couldn't recall anything about them. All he knew was ROOT and then Shisui.

Itachi smiles at that and nods. "Yes, I suppose that's true." He chuckles. "Perhaps I should go and check on Charger."

"Yes, riding on the back of an enormous lion does tend to do wonders for one's self-esteem." Sai beams at Itachi. "I'm so glad that you finally decided to relax."

He had done it once or twice. Strangely enough, Charger didn't seem very adverse to giving people rides on his back. If anything, the massive feline appeared to love doing so.

"Yes, that's true." Itachi nods at them. "Well, try not to destroy the village in my absence." With that being said, he quickly strides off. Presumably to find Charger.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke smiles at Naruto as they arrive at the Ramen Shop. Everything seemed to be back to normal at the moment.

"Make sure to give this sexy bastard his tomato ramen." Naruto laughs at the elderly man who ran the shop. "I know it's weird, but he loves them."

It was so not weird, but yeah. The honeymoon period was working wonders. That and after a lot of persuasion, Sasuke had finally relented. They were going to have a child together.

"Coming right up." The man winks at them as he proceeds to head off to fill those orders.

Sasuke laughs and smiles. "Oh and if you have any fish scraps, that'd be great." He gestures towards Daisuke.

The poor Ninja Cat had more than earned his fish. Daisuke had been through a lot since the beginning of Naruto's Reign, after all.

"Of course." He hears the old man call out as he no doubt scurries to get the requested scraps.

No one would dare to make him wait for much of anything now, Sasuke notes. That thought should have made him feel smug, but instead the young Uchiha couldn't help but feel a bit of dread at it.

"You alright." Naruto looks at him with concerned eyes.

His husband might be calming down now, but Naruto's temper was now the stuff of legend. That wasn't really supposed to be how this worked. He was the one who came from a Clan of hot heads.

People should be worried about him. "Yeah." Not Naruto. "I'm fine. So are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" He smiles at his lover.

Despite everything, he was still Naruto. Sasuke still loved him. That didn't meant the rest of the village wasn't quaking just a little bit in terror as the sapphire eyed Hokage walked by though.

"I'm good with either." Naruto smiles and kisses his forehead. "Just as long as they're healthy and our baby, that stuff doesn't matter to me."

Yeah. Maybe he was overreacting a bit. The other ninja had only punished those who truly deserved it.

"Meow!" Daisuke bounds onto the counter as his fish is laid out. "Thanks!"

If Daisuke wasn't worried, then he definitely shouldn't be. Then again, cats were rather easily distracted by fish.

Naruto laughs and nods. "What about you?" It didn't take a genius to realize what he was asking.

"I feel the same way." Sasuke agrees.

He had never really thought about it much. Probably because the Uchiha in question had always assumed that eventually he'd have at least one of each anyway. A boy and a girl.

"Good to know." Naruto grins at him and winks while devouring his Ramen.

Well, more accurately he was inhaling it. Was the lovable idiot even tasting his food? Probably not. It was a Naruto thing, but whatever.

* * *

Elsewhere some Uchihas were gathering. Kiro didn't care what the Clan Heads said. This couldn't be allowed to go on.

"Sasuke's indulged him long enough." He looks at a handful of his fellow Uchihas. "Sure, the Nine Tails is placated for now, but what do you think will happen when they have their first marital quarrel?"

An absolutely disaster was what would happen and they all knew it. That's why no one dared to answer his question.

"Well, we can't defeat him in a fight." Another shakes his head. "He's too powerful for that. We would need our most powerful Clan members to join us in the cause and they just won't do it."

Indeed. That was an issue. Sasuke loved Naruto and maybe, the old blond was still in there somewhere. They just couldn't wait around long enough to see if he could beat back whatever evil had griped him.

"We can't try poisoning either." Kiro sighs. "I've researched the matter extensively. The Nine Tails would protect him from such an attack."

Poison would have been the easiest method in a situation like this. Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky and they all knew it.

Another Uchiha speaks. "So what do you suggest we do?" He tilts his head at him with undisguised curiosity and worry.

"We'll blow up the Hokage Tower with him inside it." He smirks. "Even Naruto can't escape a blast that fast."

Of course, he knew there was only one problem with that. They would have to time it just right. After all, they didn't want to accidentally blow up Sasuke in the process.

He considered himself a brave ninja, but Kiro knew his limits. He certainly wasn't going to do anything to earn the wrath of Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui Uchiha and everyone knew that hurting Sasuke was the fastest way to do that.


	19. Chapter 19

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I've decided that I'm going to 'floor it' for this story. That means I'm going to be updating it rapid fire until it's complete. This is of course, assuming that my schedule permits this and that I don't have to face the dreaded writer's block.

 **Chapter Notation:** A few months have passed since the last chapter. Naruto's and Sasuke's surrogate is now five months pregnant. Oh and there is some extremely mild 'Sakura bashing' on Sasuke's part in this chapter, but it is done for the sake of humor. Happy reading.

Chapter 19

It was funny in a twisted way. Naruto was shaking like the very same leaves that their village was named after. Who would have thought that fatherhood could terrify even Hokages?

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke watches him with open amusement. "I know that we're supposed to find out the gender of the baby, but really it's either going to be a boy or a girl."

Sasuke wasn't lying when he said he didn't particularly care which gender their baby was. Their health mattered the most. Still, he would be lying, if he claimed that he wasn't curious.

The blond rolls his eyes at his lover. "I'm fine, Bastard." Sure. "It's you I'm worried about. You sure that you're ready for this?"

That was a dumb question to ask now that their surrogate was five months along, but whatever. This was Naruto. The Uchiha was just relieved dto see that the love of his life was acting normal again.

"Of course, I'm ready." He nods at him. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed to have a child with you in the first place."

Itachi often called him foolish, but Sasuke wasn't that foolish. Though it was going to be funny to see a toddler running around and calling the famed Uchiha Prodigy, 'Uncle Itachi' soon.

Orochimaru chuckles as though he found their lover's quarrel delightfully entertaining. "Shall we begin then?" He smiles as he gestures to the surrogate. "Let's see what you're having."

The way he glides his ridiculously long tongue over his lover lip was creepy. Then again, Sasuke couldn't entirely blame the man. For the Sannin, this must have been something like a dream come true.

Orochimaru was now responsible for helping to bring a Uchiha Super Baby into the world. Gods and Goddesses only knew how long he had been waiting for something like this to happen.

"Meow!" Daisuke bounds into the room. "I don't want to miss this." His tail sways from side to side. "Charger and I have a bet going and he's too big to fit into the room."

Sasuke smacks his forehead in disbelief upon hearing that. The cats were betting on the gender of his child. The Leaf could be such a strange village sometimes.

"Didn't expect that." The surrogate rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Neither had Sasuke, but now Naruto was laughing his exceptionally well-shaped posterior off. So all was well that ended well, he supposed.

Naruto beams at her. "Me neither." Right, well onto more important matters. Like finding out what they were having.

Orochimaru smirks in that eerie way that only the Sannin could pull off as he looks at the ultrasound. "Let's see." Sasuke really didn't like the way his yellow eyes were trailing up and down the screen in an odd mixture of reverence and whatever, else was glistening in those bizarre orbs of his.

Whatever. Sasuke shakes his head at the thought as he watches their surrogate. Well more specifically, her now rounded belly.

"Ah ha!" He points to the screen. "The fetus is developing normally and it seems that you're going to have a girl."

Sasuke blinks at that. He hadn't really had a preference, but he had been expecting a boy.

Naruto appears to be having a similar reaction, but not Daisuke. Daisuke meows loudly with pride and jumps up and down excitedly. Well, it was no mystery what the little feline had guessed and what Charger had now.

"I won!" Daisuke starts purring loudly with pride.

Sasuke just shakes his head at that. Oh well. Let the little kitty have his victory.

"Do you need anything?" Sasuke smiles at their surrogate.

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, I think I'm good." The young woman laughs. "I think that I'm truly set for life after this. I'm sure she's going to be beautiful."

Naruto nods proudly at that. He was the very picture of a proud peacock strutting about with his feathers on full display and Sasuke had never seen anything cuter.

"Of course, she'll be our little princess." Naruto grins at her. "Come on, we'll get you back to your place and then Sasuke and I can really start working on the nursery again." She nods and with that the three of them start off, leaving behind a disturbingly happy Orochimaru.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi shakes his head as he watches the spectacle that was going on. Only Shisui could talk the Clan into this sort of thing, but that was just part of what made Shisui well, Shisui.

"Oh yes, that is quite the good likeness." Fugaku nods at Sai. "You even captured the slyness of her smile."

The artist was currently painting what seemed to be almost every Uchiha's portrait. It was astonishing in a way.

"Don't his hands ever get tired?" Itachi raises an eyebrow as he looks at Shisui.

Shisui laughs at that. "Not that I know of." Hmm. That was rather incredible really. "He's got incredible stamina."

Well, Itachi didn't need to hear that. He shakes his head and swats him upside the head. Honestly, one would think that he would keep the more intimate details of his love life private.

"He's rubbing off on you." The younger Uchiha watches as Sai shows Mikoto her picture. "Next, it will be kunai jokes." He was sure of it.

Shisui grins at him as the line continues to grow for portraits. "Well, I'm sure that I could come up with something." Oh boy.

Itachi rolls his eyes playfully at his deviant cousin. "I'm happy that you have found love." Granted, he had never expected it to be with a former member of ROOT, but who was he to judge. "I'd just prefer not to hear anymore kunai jokes for a good long while."

The artist did seem to have an endless supply of them. One would think that would run out eventually, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Oh yes, he did." Mikoto smiles as though pleased with her picture. "Itachi, would you care to have yours done as well?"

Wonderful. His mother was looking at him with that sad puppy face. The one that had brought even Wicked Eye Fugaku Uchiha to his knees. How was Itachi supposed to resist that?

Of course, he couldn't. "Alright." He sighs and smiles in exasperation as he strides over to them. "Perhaps, Sasuke would like his picture done as well."

After all, he if had to endure such a spectacle, his foolish little brother should too. Though it would likely be best if he did so before his first child was born.

"I can't believe he beat me to fatherhood." Itachi chuckles under his breath.

Oh well. Sasuke had always been foolish, but he Itachi wouldn't have him any other way. To him, he would always be the boy who rode on his back with eager eyes as they made their way towards the Academy for Sasuke's Entrance Day.

* * *

On the other side of the Leaf Village, Naruto laughs as they drop their surrogate off. "So we're going to need a lot of pink stuff." He smiles at Sasuke.

It was like walking on clouds really. Somehow knowing the gender of their child had made everything feel more real in a way that he couldn't properly articulate.

"Why?" Sasuke shoots him a confused look as their surrogate walks into her house.

They had been taking a leisurely stroll to her place. There was really no need to hurry and Naruto did love walking around the village with his sexy bastard. It was just another way to ensure that everyone knew they were together and everyone else had better keep their hands off his favorite bastard.

Naruto's grin grows even wider. "Well, you know." So he takes the Uchiha's hand into his own as they head back towards the Hokage Tower. "We're having a girl and pink is traditional and stuff!"

Honestly, how did Sasuke not know this? Naruto had though everyone was aware of this very basic fact. Apparently, that was not the case though.

They continue on their walk with each other for a few seconds before Sasuke gives him a rather disgusted look. "You can't possibly be serious." Oh yes, yes he was. "You are not forcing our daughter to parade about in frilly pink dresses against her will."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that. "I wouldn't force her to do anything." Where did Sasuke get these crazy ideas from, he wonders to himself. "Besides, how do you know that she won't want to wear frilly pink dresses?" Wasn't that something most little girls did? Why was Sasuke acting so damn horrified about it?

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. The Hokage Tower was getting closer and closer. They may as well nip this in the bud now though. Their daughter would be born in approximately four months and they had a lot of planning to do to make everything ready for her.

"She's an Uchiha." Sasuke gives his famous death glare to his husband. "Uchihas don't do pink. Ever."

He sounds so serious about it that Naruto just couldn't help, but laugh. "You're kidding me." He slumps down laughing so hard that his face was almost level with his knees. "That's what you're worried about?"

Sasuke watches him as if he thought Naruto was the stupidest person on the planet. Naruto didn't care though. Gods and Goddesses only Sasuke would be worried about something like that.

"What are you trying to say that Uchihas are allergic to the color pink?" Naruto just couldn't stop laughing for the life of him.

Sasuke nods at him. "Something like that." He crosses his arms. "Well not literally, but it just clashes with us horribly and no one is scared of the color pink."

Naruto smirks at Sasuke. Oh he had walked right into this one. The Hokage just couldn't resist that easy of an opening.

"What about Sakura though?" He smiles at Sasuke.

The other man just smirks right back at him. "I do believe that I've made my point." Sasuke starts towards the Hokage Tower. "No one is scared of pink." Ouch. Ice cold.

* * *

Kiro smirks as he looks at his clock. He and his comrades were in position. They were just far enough away that Naruto wouldn't see them, but close enough to watch what was about to happen.

"Damn it!" One of his men suddenly panics. "Sasuke is with him!"

No. This couldn't be happening. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be in the Leaf Village today. He was supposed to be on some mission. Kiro was sure of it.

Another Uchiha smacks his forehead. "Damn it!" What? That didn't sound good. "I must have gotten Shisui's and Sasuke's files mixed up because hey both start with S's."

The other man had to be joking. "DAMN YOU!" If Sasuke got killed in the explosion, their entire Clan would go into mourning, but it was too late.

Even if he Flickered, there wouldn't be enough time to get him out of that before the explosions went off. Damn it. Sasuke was about to be sacrificed for the Greater Good.

"I'm sorry!" Tears begin streaming down the other man's face. "I thought he was on a mission today, but Sasuke is scheduled to leave for a mission right about now."

That mistake had probably just cost Sasuke his life, Kiro seethes to himself. That was when it happened.

A very loud boom sounds throughout the Leaf as the Hokage Tower goes up in flames, but to his relief it looked like Sasuke was out of the blast radius.

That was the good news. "We're so screwed." The bad news was that Naruto was also safe. Their assassination attempted had failed. All because the Hokage had been overcome with laughter and that had bought him and Sasuke just a few seconds of time. Seconds that had made all the difference.


	20. Chapter 20

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This is not the end of the story. After this chapter, there will be an epilogue.

 **Chapter Notation:** Approximately four months have passed since the ending to the last chapter. This chapter has a bit of everything in it from family fluff, to drama, to complete silliness, and even a super baby. So there should be something for everyone here. Happy reading.

Chapter 20

Four months later, Naruto was a nervous wreck and so was Sasuke. The bastard might be better at trying to hide it, but the blond knew the truth. His husband was just as anxious about this as he was.

"Naruto, sit down." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him as they sit in the waiting room. "Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help her and she has Orochimaru and Tsunade looking after her."

Yeah. That was true. Their daughter and surrogate were in good hands. Creepy hands in Orochimaru's case, but still the Sannin knew what they were doing.

"Yeah." He nods shakily. "I guess you're right."

Still, that wasn't the only problem on his mind. The young Hokage knew that whoever had set those explosives off in the Hokage Tower were still out there. One way or another, he'd find out who was responsible though.

They had to be punished quickly and severely. No one was ever going to be allowed to hurt his family ever again.

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "I was the same way when Mikoto was in labor." Oh. Well that made Naruto feel better.

If Fugaku had lost his cool, then everyone must during this time. "For Itachi or Sasuke?" Naruto finds himself smiling at his Father-In-Law.

Mikoto just laughs at that. It was hard not to notice the similarities between his husband and Sasuke's mother. The two really did look a lot alike. So that's what Sasuke would look like, if he was a woman.

"Both." The raven haired woman actually giggles. "It never gets any easier for expectant fathers, I'm afraid. Though in all honesty, the women are the ones who have it the worst."

Right. The whole pushing the baby out thing had to be painful, judging by those screams. Yikes. Naruto was suddenly very glad that he wasn't a girl right now.

Their poor surrogate had been at it for hours. Naruto suddenly wasn't entirely sure that they were paying her enough to go through all that, even though they had been very generous.

"WAHHH!" A loud cry pierces through the air.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately take off running straight towards that room because they knew what had just happened. Their daughter had been born. Of course, he fully expected Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui to come bolting after them as soon as the medics allowed it.

They rush into that room. "Are they okay?" Naruto looks at Tsunade and Orochimaru desperately.

He didn't think that he could live with himself if something happened to their daughter or surrogate. After all, that woman was taking quite the risk for them. To say the least, childbirth could be a very dangerous business.

"They're both fine." Orochimaru smiles at them as Tsunade gives their daughter her vaccinations.

Something that she wasn't particularly pleased about. One could easily tell that by the loud wail she emits.

"Good." Sasuke darts over to Tsunade and quickly takes their daughter into their arms. "Do you want to see her?" He lets the surrogate look as Naruto soon scurries over to join them.

"I was right." The surrogate smiles. "She's beautiful. Just like her fathers."

Naruto looks down in wonder at the perfect little being wrapped in that tiny blanket. She was glorious to put it mildly. With that golden hair and those ocean blue eyes combined with Sasuke's facial features and skin tone, the Hokage knew one thing without a doubt.

"The village boys won't know what hit them in a few years." He laughs.

Sasuke nods at that and smiles as he watches their surrogate nurse her. "You can see her whenever you like." Yeah. That was true. They weren't cruel enough to keep someone from the person they gave birth to.

She nods and yawns. "Mostly, I'm just tired." Oh. Right. That did make sense.

"We'll send the others in to fawn over her adorableness for a bit and then you can rest." Naruto pauses. "Unless you wanna sleep now, in which case they can come back later."

The surrogate laughs and nods her consent. Which was good because Naruto really didn't want to tell a bunch of Uchihas that they couldn't see a Uchiha baby immediately.

"Great!" He beams at her as he drags Sasuke off. "Let's go and get them." With that being said, they rush off together.

* * *

A short while later, Itachi smiles as he visits with his niece. "She's truly adorable." Not that he had expected anything less, really.

His parents couldn't be any prouder. Hell, even his father didn't mind the fact that the baby was blonde. In all honestly though, Itachi Uchiha had never suspected that they would have a blonde Uchiha by BIRTH in their Clan though.

"Look at those adorable baby blue eyes of hers." Mikoto smiles as she tickles the child's belly.

Itachi nods in agreement as he kisses her forehead. "She is wondrous." He glances at Naruto and Sasuke. "Try to feed her something other than Ramen and tomatoes occasionally though."

His comment draws plenty of eye rolls and chuckles. They could say whatever they liked, but Itachi knew the truth. They all reacted that way because they knew he was right. If left to their own devices, that's exactly what Naruto and Sasuke would do. Feed their daughter almost nothing but Ramen and tomatoes.

"Maybe you should go get us some refreshments." Shisui smiles at Itachi. "You know, just so you don't get killed by the proud parents."

That was a good point, but Itachi still had one very important thing left to do before he could make such a departure. "What are you going to name her?" Itachi smiles at them.

Names were very important. The kid would be 'stuck' with it for the rest of her life. So it was up to him to make sure that Sasuke didn't do something supremely foolish like naming his daughter Salad or something of that nature.

"Kushina." Sasuke smiles at him. "After Naruto's mother."

Oh. Kushina. Itachi nods at that. "It suits her." He chuckles. "I'll go and get everyone something to eat."

He knew his family well enough that Itachi didn't have to ask what they wanted. Fortunately, it was just a short walk to the nearest vending machine. He wasn't the only one seeking out sugary goodness though.

"Spit!" A toddler was glaring at the vending machine. "Spit! Spit!"

It was obvious what she was attempting to do. She wanted the machine to spit out whatever it was that the chubby faced child wanted. (All children had chubby cheeks at that age, Itachi notes).

"I'll get it." He aims a swift kick at it and the cupcake falls down. "Here you go."

A soft laugh is heard as someone sneaks up behind him. "I never imagined that I would see the day when Itachi Uchiha was beating a vending machine into submission in the name of cupcakes." A voice that he vaguely remembers hearing now and then in the village.

Kurenai. The Genjutsu Mistress and Asuma's widow. Time did fly. Last time Itachi saw her, she was still pregnant.

"Yes, let's not tell anyone about this." He shakes his head. "It would utterly ruin my reputation."

Kurenai smiles at him as she walks over to her daughter. "Or improve it, if such a thing was possible." She tilts her head. "I have been meaning to ask you how you were. You seem to be sulking a lot as of late."

Sulking? Uchihas did not sulk? They merely expressed their supreme displeasure at something.

"I'm fine." He shakes his head. "I appreciate your asking, but I have never sulked in my life. Though I have expressed my displeasure." For some strange reason that he couldn't fathom, the Genjutsu Mistress starts giggling at that.

Well, as long as she didn't tell anyone. He could let her know that he saved the damn cupcakes and giggle over her imagining that he was sulking.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke had never been more terrified in life. This couldn't actually be happening. Could it?

"Naruto, stop it." They were all lin the Uchiha District and now, his brother was desperately attempting to calm the blond down. "I swear to you that we didn't know about their attack on the Hokage Tower."

The attack had happened months ago and they had never realized who was responsible until now. Apparently, Charger and Daisuke had been working double duty to figure out who was responsible. All in the name of protecting their family, but especially Kushina.

His loving husband was quickly transforming into a rabid beast. "Oh I know that." One that even scared Sasuke with those crimson red, demonic eyes and that ominous chakra.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. They had just gotten Kushina out of the hospital and everyone had been happily giving her the tour of the village when Charger had shown up out of nowhere and briefed them all.

"Master Naruto, you mustn't lose your head." The lion looks him warily. "The best way to protect the cubs is by thinking about this logically."

Mikoto, Fugaku, Shisui, and many others nodded their head in agreement. Sasuke didn't know if it would do much good though. The very air around them was becoming almost toxic with Naruto's malicious chakra.

So Sasuke Summons Aoda and Garuda. "Naruto, calm down." He wasn't going to allow their daughter to be exposed to this. Whatever it was.

"I can't believe you're telling me to calm down." Naruto glares at Sasuke. "Some of your family members betrayed us and damn near killed both of us." That was true and Sasuke would have his own vengeance, but not like this.

The fact that his blond was seething at him was beyond disturbing to the other ninja. Some of his fellow Uchihas had just gone too far this time.

"Kurama is going to point out which ones of you are the traitors and I'm going to kill you all." He hisses. "I can't believe after everything that I did for you, that you would betray me in this way."

He forms dozens of Shadow Clones. No doubt, the Nine Tailed Fox was indeed telling Naruto which Uchihas were the untrustworthy one and Sasuke knew that his husband wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

One by one they were lined up. This was going to be an execution. Not again!

"WAHHH!" Their daughter starts crying.

The poor thing might not understand exactly what was going on, but she knew enough. Enough so that her eyes change from ocean blue to ruby red almost instantly.

"Kushina?" Sasuke blinks.

Their daughter wasn't done yet though. Not only that, but cries again and Garuda sweeps her out of Sasuke's hands. Could Summons understand infant cries?

"Is she glowing?" He wasn't entirely sure who asked that question.

Probably his mother. Everyone was watching the entire spectacle with wide eyes as the hawk gently deposits Kushina in her other father's arms and she glows even more.

That's when Itachi realizes what was going on. "Sasuke, I think she's modified the Chidori Current into a Rasengan Current." What?!

He didn't have time to ask Itachi how he knew that because soon enough Naruto grunts in pain. Their daughter was only a baby. She didn't have nearly the voltage needed to really stop Naruto, but the 'slap on the wrist' did seem to work wonders.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Naruto sighs as his eyes slowly fade from red to blue again. "I didn't mean to Kushina." He kisses her forehead. "I was only trying to protect you."

Kushina's lower lip quivers as her Sharingan deactivates and she looks up at Naruto with the Bubble Eyes of Doom.

"Are you going to go back to being a good loser and not threatening to kill people?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his husband. "Because I think that our daughter would prefer that and I now that I definitely would."

Apparently, even an enraged Naruto was powerless against those eyes. He simply nods as a single tear slides down his cheek.

"I didn't mean to scare HER." He glares at the Uchihas who plotted against them. "You're all going to prison for the rest of your lives though. I can't risk exiling you because of your Sharingans."

Shisui nods at Naruto. "Well, that's fair." He smiles. "You know, I think it's true what they say about blondes."

Fugaku gives him a look of utter disbelief. Naruto had to admit that he was feeling pretty confused too though.

"Shisui, I know what you're going say." The Uchiha patriarch shakes his head. "Don't. It's beneath you."

Shisui just grins though. "I guess they really do have more fun." He winks at everyone. "I mean just look at that Sharingan." That comment causes a collective groan to be heard throughout the Uchiha District. Years later, Sasuke would swear that even the Summons groaned at Shisui's lame joke.


	21. Chapter 21

Twisted

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Twisted.**_ Oh and for those interested, please do feel free to check out my other stories.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place five years after the last one.

 **Guest Reviewer Request Response:** Thanks for the request. I do have a couple werewolf stories with Naruto x Sasuke called Animal Magnetism and A Rare Breed. I haven't specifically made Sasuke an omega though. I can't promise that I'll get to that request as I'll be very limited on what I can do for new stories for awhile, but I will add it to my list of potential possibilities.

Chapter 21

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Kushina is only five."

Their little princess was growing up so fast and she was going to start at the Academy today, but she also had a baby brother who she adored more than anything. Sasuke was half convinced that his daughter thought that Kenji was actually a living doll or something.

Naruto just laughs at him and nods. "I'm sure she can handle carrying him." Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. "I mean she activated her Sharingan only a few days after she was born. I think she can handle pushing a stroller around."

That was a fair point. Maybe, Sasuke was overacting a bit. It was just a bit hard when Kenji was only three months old and the spitting image of Naruto and his paternal grandfather, save for his dark hair.

It was difficult not to feel enormously protective of someone that small and adorable. Surely, Itachi had to feel the same way. Right?

"We should get going, if we don't want to be late." Kurenai smiles at them. "Mirai is eager to give Kushina a tour of the Academy and I'm sure Katsu feels the same way."

Itachi chuckles at that and nods as he stands next to his wife. "Yes, it would be best not to keep all of them waiting." Katsu was Itachi's son with Kurenai.

The adorable one year old had hot pink or light red eyes like Kurenai, but otherwise looked a great deal like Itachi. Sasuke had noticed that he had his mother's smile and ears though.

Sai and Shisui walk over to them and hand Itachi a picture of well, something. Sasuke couldn't entirely see what yet, but knowing Sai it was bound to be a doozy.

"What's this?" Itachi quirks an eyebrow at them.

After all, his brother knew exactly what Sai could be like. He had every reason to be suspicious. It would have been foolish not to be.

The artist beams at him. "Take a look." Oh boy. "It's to celebrate your anniversary with Kurenai."

That was sweet, but Sasuke knew Sai better than that. Whatever he had painted couldn't have been fit for the eyes of children to see.

Itachi cautiously looks and his face goes as red as a tomato. "You're impossible!" He scowls at the other man. "Come. We don't want to be late for the ceremony. I'm certain that everyone else is already there by now."

That was a nice save, Sasuke thinks to himself. Though it didn't escape his notice that Sai had painted a picture of Kurenai wearing only a dress made out of cupcake frosting. It was rather well done and yeah, he could see why Itachi was mortified.

"Alright." Sasuke nods at everyone else. "He's right about that. Let's go." With that being said, they all quickly departed for the Academy.

* * *

A short while later, Aoda watches in amusement with the other Summons. They were all present. Katsuyu, himself, Garuda, Gamabunta, Charger, and yes, even little Daisuke.

"Sorry about the wait everyone." Naruto grins at the crowd. "You know what it's like when you have kids." There were some quiet laughs at that.

Yes, everyone knew what it was like when one had Hatchlings. You had to defend them to the death and they did have a habit of making it difficult to move from one place to the next as quickly as you could have before having them.

Charger roars with laughter. "They're all fine cubs, but you should give your speech now." Oh yes. The speech.

Humans were quite fond of speeches, Aoda had noticed. Almost as fond as they were of gazing at Hatchlings. As was evidence by some children looking at Kenji and Katsumi.

"Splash Splash!" Katsu coos as he splashes their faces with water.

Not to be outdone though, Kenji nearly knocks the curious onlookers over with a heavy gust of wind. The Hatchlings were all quite impressive to say the least.

"Um right." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Welcome to the Ninja Academy. I'm sure that you'll all make great ninjas, if you never give up on yourself." He smiles as he places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "That and I hope one day you all find loyal comrades who will stand by your side no matter what. Believe it!"

Everyone starts clapping. Humans did love to clap, Aoda notes. They could also be quite loud when doing so. If he had ears, they would be ringing by now.

"Damn right!" Gamabunta nods his head sagely. "Oh and one day, if you really apply yourself, perhaps you'll be worthy of earning a Summoning Contract of your own."

That was the wrong thing to say, especially in front of Kushina. "I'll start practicing as soon as we get home." She smiles. "If my fathers can do it, I can do it." Oh boy. They were all in for a long night, though Aoda did have to admire the Hatchling's enthusiasm.

He idly notes that Sasuke's parents were beaming with pride at that. Well, that and shaking their heads in exasperation as was the proper response in a situation like this.

"We'll talk about that later." Naruto beams at all of them. "So we've got a lot of refreshments laid out for everyone and you're free to explore the Academy to your heart's content. This is your first official step towards becoming real ninjas, so make the most of it!" He strikes a dramatic pose that makes Aoda laugh.

Today was a far cry from that day that seemed so long ago now. The day when Naruto had once again nearly lost himself to the darkness. Fortunately, his eldest Hatchling had saved him.

It was incredible really. She had saved them all before she could even talk. Gods and Goddesses only knew what she'd be capable of by the time she was a Genin.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto smiles after they manage to put the children to bed. Which was no small feet when you had Kushina and Kenji for your son and daughter.

"They're a handful, but I wouldn't trade them for the world." Naruto grins at his lover.

Sasuke smirks at the blond in response. "That's true, but the same could be said about their father." Oh and because Sasuke was a sexy and sneaky bastard, he kisses Naruto before he could say anything.

Not that the Hokage minded that sort of sneak attack. Nope. Even after all these years, their Honeymoon Period was still going strong.

"Whatever." He laughs. "I guess that's accurate, but can you believe that Jiraiya actually warned me about pursuing you?"

His husband shakes his head as he takes Naruto's hand in his own and smiles. "I can understand why he did back then." Alright, maybe that was fair. "You did get a little crazy for awhile, but you came back to us and that's all that really matters in the end."

Yeah! Believe it! This was why he loved his sexy bastard. Not only was he sexy, but he understood him perfectly.

Naruto smiles and heads to their bedroom with Sasuke. "Yeah. Well, they started it." In his mind, there simply was no denying that.

Sasuke shakes his head as he playfully pins Naruto to the bed and kisses him yet again. "I know that." He really could be so sneaky sometimes. "I'm just saying that you almost lost yourself in the process of punishing them."

Yeah. It had been a close call. Thank goodness for super babies or else, Naruto wasn't really sure what would have happened.

"I'll always come back to you." He kisses Sasuke more and caresses the side of his face. "Believe it, but can you really believe that Orochimaru is pediatrician now?"

That still baffles him. Then again, Naruto supposed he could see it in a strange way. Orochimaru had been really excited about Kushina and Kenji. So perhaps it was only natural that he would want to change his career.

"Yeah." Sasuke snorts as he looks down at Naruto. "I guess it's a good thing that he's finally decided to use his powers for good." He rolls his eyes as another thought occurs to him. "He's probably doing better than Jiraiya really who is still selling those dirty books."

Hey! Those books had their merits, especially the yaoi editions.

"Oh come on." Naruto laughs at him. "You have to admit that those have given us a lot of good ideas."

Sasuke smirks at that. "Alright." Good. If nothing else, his husband was an honest man. "Maybe they do have some use. Mostly though, I'm just really glad that you went back to being well, you."

Naruto frowns at that. He suddenly felt the need to defend himself. After all, he was Hokage now and the village was doing much better than it had been before.

"I probably would have snapped sooner or later." He slides his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt until it settles over where his heart would be. "Being a Jinchuuriki is never easy."

Sasuke sighs at that and nods. "I know, Naruto." He places his hand on Naruto's heart as well. "It wasn't fair what you went through or what any of you went through, but things are better now."

Damn right, they were better. Naruto had made them better. It was as simple as that.

"Because we made them that way." He smiles.

There was no point in denying that he wouldn't have been able to do it without the gorgeous man how was currently on top of him. Not that Sasuke would stay on top of him for long, but Naruto didn't mind allowing him the illusion that he was in control now and then. Besides, the view was fantastic.

"Yes, we did." Sasuke smiles at him. "From peers, to teammates, to best friends, to lovers, and husbands." Yep. That summed it up nicely. "It's been a long journey, but we finally got our happy ending."

Who knew that Sasuke could be such a sap? Well, he might be a sap, but Sasuke was his sexy sap.

"Yeah." Naruto laughs as he runs his hand up and down Sasuke's heart. "I know that I got a little twisted there, but between the Jinchuuriki stuff and everything they were trying to pull with your family…I just lost it."

He would do it again though. Naruto would do anything for Sasuke and their family. He had to know that.

"You'd do it again." Sasuke sighs as he shakes his head. "I can see it in your eyes." Well, that was because he was smart. "Your love can be a little twisted sometimes, you know that?" Maybe. "But as long as it's real and you don't destroy the Five Nations or something, I'm okay with that."

Naruto just grins at Sasuke and kisses him. "I'm glad that you're okay with that." Because he would chase this man to the ends of the earth, if he had to. "Mostly because you know that I'd never let you go."

Everything was perfect for the moment. Kenji and Kushina were growing so fast and Naruto was married to the man of his dreams. Not to mention he was Hokage. He didn't have a reason to embrace that darkness again. (Well, at least not until Kushina was old enough to date anyway)…

"Good." Sasuke smiles at him. "Because I feel the same way about you." He reaches over and gets some chakra cuffs. "You're not the only one who can be twisted." That smile quickly turns to a smirk. "Though some forms of twisted are more fun than others."

Oh boy it was going to be a long night. "Good thing the kids are already asleep." Naruto smiles as he pulls his husband down for a heated kiss. "That and whoever invented the Soundproofing Jutsu was a genius." Believe it!


End file.
